


【铁锅大乱炖】【阴阳师&仙剑奇侠传】我的混乱时空

by gina24568, 我在人民广场吃炸鸡 (gina24568)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 仙剑奇侠传, 仙剑奇侠传五前传 - Fandom, 陰陽師 | Onmyoji (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Witches
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 60,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gina24568/pseuds/gina24568, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gina24568/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E5%9C%A8%E4%BA%BA%E6%B0%91%E5%B9%BF%E5%9C%BA%E5%90%83%E7%82%B8%E9%B8%A1
Summary: 赫奇帕奇的中国一年级学生，有一天误入禁林一座白塔，随着塔内巨石雕像，她来到一个新的世界……即近千年前的北宋蜀山仙剑派，在新的世界，她也在寻找回家的方法，有意无意成为改变时空命运的一环。
Relationships: 沧兰, 溟波, 玉藻前|巫女, 皇甫卓|妖刀姬, 缘结神|鬼童丸, 荒川之主|金鱼姬, 酒茨
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *蟹蟹我的妹妹督促我撰写此文
> 
> *此篇清水不建议荤素搭配者食用
> 
> *纪念被墙了的AO3及下架的LOFTER，Forbidden肖战粉丝，博君一肖粉丝跟墨香铜臭相关，对不起我只是怕被瘟到，看到此条若有不适请点叉离开。作为一名AO3用户我并不想看见你们，虽然此篇为我发的第一篇，但已用这个网站阅读不少作品。
> 
> *世界观为三作品联动，涉及一些中外交叉主线，但依然主仙剑&阴阳师交叉世界观
> 
> *式神能力与游戏有所出入，前方提示避雷
> 
> *时间线为仙五前公元（不算出海被偷走的五年）约六年后，依照仙剑编年史大约时间为北宋，而此时的西欧正在进入十字军时代，这样两个时间线可以合在一起

圣诞的伦敦仍摆脱不了英国百年的阴冷，天空因压下来的乌云变得阴阴的。虽是圣诞临近霍格沃茨的魔法期末考试，很多论文也临近deadline，但是图书馆的学生却没有想象中的多。

赫奇帕奇一年级学生Maggie用尺子在羊皮纸上比来比去，测量着与截止线的距离，叹一口气继续用羽毛笔在墨水蘸了蘸书写开来，再写段结语，这篇魔法史论文可谓是大功告成，只是总结又要把这羊皮纸上的字再从头读一遍，还是要费些心神的。Maggie望向窗外，天空沉了下来，Julia说今晚可能有一场大雪，Maggie想尽快完成这篇论文，回去就可以去休息室享受一杯热巧克力。

“hey！”一阵甜美的声音打断了Maggie的思路，抬头一瞧是她的同学Tina，她浅黄色金发编成辫子，有着一双蓝瞳。Tina光踏进休息室就瞧见了Maggie，英国的魔法学校，亚洲学生并不多，Maggie一头黑发还是很显眼，尤其是在这个非常时期。

Maggie礼貌般答应朝Tina打招呼了一声，继续伏案填充那篇论文。“Maggie你居然圣诞留校啊。”Tina将书包放在Maggie旁边的椅子上，从里面掏出《标准咒语 一级》，趴着靠近Maggie：“你听说了近期出的事情了吗？说是蛇怪再现，挺可怕的，好多都回家了。“

”之前也有过这种事情，而这次不如以前恶劣，我相信来龙去脉会水落石出。“Maggie继续用尺子比着写论文道。  
”但是蛇怪不是被之前哈利学长击败了吗，怎么还会出现呢？“Tina感到疑惑，Maggie的羽毛笔也在羊皮纸上顿了顿。

”那次事件，斯特劳普教授养了更多曼德拉草可解蛇怪毒液，而且……“Maggie停了笔道：“我翻阅过记录当时事件的报纸书籍，第一，那蛇怪已被击毙。第二，之前被石化的学生是因为间接看到蛇的样子，而这次被石化的学生是因为受到袭击，这一点我问过斯特劳普教授，她说同学们石化的程度远没有那一次强。第三…..“Maggie咽了一下道：”这一次这个奇怪的东西…..攻击的…..是我们亚裔的同学……“想到这个，她不禁有些怅然，这次圣诞，大多数同学因之前学生遇袭事件惊吓过度，很多提前很久便买了霍格沃茨特快列车的票，那些亚洲学长学姐甚至买了机票离开。

至于为什么Maggie不肯离去，是因为第一例遇袭事件的受害者是她的好友Jane，在这发生之前。Maggie做过一个梦，梦见一条巨大的蛇怪朝Jane吐着猩红的信子，不久Jane便倒在地上不省人事，Maggie跌进这相同的梦境连续三天，第四天上午，魔法广播便传来Jane遇袭的消息，一时间，霍格沃茨风声鹤唳。Maggie也将这件事告诉校长麦格，也表示自己愿意留在霍格沃茨，Jane的遇袭让她很是难过，她不希望更多同学因此受害，只是希望麦格校长能保守这个秘密。所幸，Maggie的梦确有几分灵验，第二次遇袭的亚洲拉文克劳女孩，只恢复两三天便痊愈。当然这些，Maggie没有告诉现在正趴在桌上无意复习满腔好奇的Tina。

待Maggie写完这页羊皮纸，Tina不知何时已经走了，图书馆只有零星几人，大家都准备去休息室更换一下准备去礼堂参加圣诞晚宴，第一年来到霍格沃茨的Maggie自然也不想错过。她望见窗外，窗外已经开始零星飘起雪花。想起这，Maggie裹紧了她的斗篷，朝赫奇帕奇休息室走去。

冬日的穿堂风钻进回廊嗡嗡作响，Maggie低着头快步穿过，这时从旁边走道突然闪过一个人影，吓得Maggie连忙躲了起来。来的那个人是斯莱特林三年级的Bucky，来自英格兰古老的魔法贵族家族，不知道为什么，从Maggie入学以来Bucky就格外关注她，虽然不是同一年级，但是Maggie时常收到Bucky送来的东西，会非常“碰巧“遇到出来晃荡朝她打招呼的他。搞得Maggie时不时被开尴尬的玩笑。方才Maggie躲起来是因为不想再”碰巧“遇见这家伙了，以免惹起不必要的尴尬。

这一次Bucky的脚步未免太急了，他风一阵下了回旋楼梯, Maggie探头望向窗外，Bucky的黑斗篷成为白色画卷上移动的一个黑点，只是这个黑点并不是朝霍格沃茨大厅的方向移去，而是向着一个破旧塔楼，Maggie的目光也朝那个方向望去，瘦高的塔楼在风啸中显得摇摇欲坠。那座塔楼她曾听人说过，已经多年未使用过，里面是石磊的空心状，破旧得有些年头了，而且离禁林很近，霍格沃茨学生是禁止去那里的。所以Bucky如此匆忙去那里是要做什么呢？Maggie听说上次蛇怪之所以出来是因为斯莱特林的继承人，而常年居住中国且麻瓜出身的Maggie也会偶尔遭到斯莱特林学生的耻笑。想到这，Maggie的好奇心油然而生，她望着天空，雪越下越大，如果再不跟下去，Bucky的脚印也会很快消失。

Maggie也小跑起来匆忙下楼梯，蹑手蹑脚跟了上去，很快随着即将消失的脚印到了塔楼附近，Bucky的足迹也在此处后便消失。Maggie想既然线索断了也没有跟下去的必要正要回去，打算将此事报告给麦格校长，因为魔法部的人最近也在霍格沃茨监察，如果Bucky真的进了禁林，也可用踪丝找到他以免遭遇危险。正想着，塔里传来窸窸窣窣的吵闹声，Maggie深感奇怪，沿着塔楼踱步转了两圈，赚到第三圈意外发现在禁林相对的方向有一个约两米高的窄门，虽然来这附近并不多，但Maggie之前并没有注意到这里还存有一扇门。塔里的窸窣声越来越大，渐渐变得像指甲盖刮玻璃的不适声音，Maggie越想越好奇，决定向前探一眼。

“荧光闪烁”步入石塔，她便点燃魔杖引路，窸窣声戛然而止，紧接扬起尘土并传来一阵噗噗声。原来是一堆蝙蝠，虚惊一场。靴子踏着的是一堆夹杂着腐腥味杂草，时不时还会踩到一些稍微软的东西，Maggie不敢拿魔杖去照这些逼人想吐酸水的蝙蝠尸体。她挥起袖子使劲驱散着这样厌人的玩意，而这些蝙蝠也不是好惹的，不到一分钟胳膊因被这群怪物的利牙伤到变得刺痛。Maggie痛的真想赶快离开这个鬼地方，手不由自主一斜，魔杖恰巧照亮前方带着鳞片的庞然大物。吓得Maggie差点扔掉魔杖，定睛一看，原来是一座约莫十米高的巨蛇石像，巨蛇还吐着信子，信子上还倒挂着一些蝙蝠，真是瞧了令人发毛，只是奇了这么大一个物件，居然刚进来时没有发现。这里一切让Maggie觉得再留在这里她就要发疯了，二话不说转身要走。  
  
正值转身之际，蝙蝠突然间似疯了一样，噼里啪啦飞了起来，有的飞到魔杖上，翅膀被灼烧掉，有的撞到石壁上，摔的血肉模糊，万幸Maggie一直捂着脸，这些恶心的东西才没有摔到她的脸上。突然，黑漆漆的背后发出强光，Maggie缓缓转身望叉开捂脸的手望去，蛇像的双眼呈现出刺眼的血红色，她害怕得赶紧拼劲全力朝出口跑去，可是跑了很久，还是没有感觉到风吹动的声音，更别说看到月光，而耳膜要被蝙蝠挣扎的挠抓声刺破。

Maggie死死扣住墙壁，紧攥魔杖，她感到背后有一股强大的吸力，而那股吸力正是来自那只红着眼睛的蛇像，她的手也不小心沾了一些血，那些血是蝙蝠的，还未干透，散发着恶心的腥味。为什么会有那么多新鲜的蝙蝠尸体呢，是不是Bucky来过这里？之前那么大的声音是不是他搞得？她在外面转了那么久都没有看到Bucky，那么他去哪里呢？Maggie越想越怕，可背后吸力越来越强，待Maggie扣下墙壁上一块硬土，她也被吸附了进去。

Maggie觉得自己像抛物线一样，扬起又落下，在一团软绵绵混沌里飘了很久，最后摔在了硬邦邦的水泥板上，痛得Maggie直不起腰更别说站起来了。她感到上面有一束火热的强光，扯着脖筋抬头一瞧，蓝天之上悬着一方红日。再环望一下四周，她好像跌在一方碧草地上，映着树叶的影子，点缀着团团淡紫色的木芙蓉，一只惊飞的蝴蝶添了几分灵动，她的身子还压着一朵刚刚盛开的小紫花。

“呀，你是谁呀！”她听到一阵清亮的说着中原官话的女声，眼前率先出现的是一只蓝眼睛的小白猫，冲她喵喵叫。紧接着哒哒跑来的是一位胸前挂着铃铛，个子与她差不多高的少女，望着她惊奇瞪大了眼睛：“你看起来好可怜，你别急，我带你回去，回去带你休息喂点东西…….“小白猫耸起耳朵乐哒哒跑到少女身旁，愉快喵喵叫了几声。

”这是哪里？“Maggie很疑惑怎么能听到自己母国的语言。可是这句话说起来她觉得喉咙干的像炭火在燎。

那少女倒是连珠炮般问了起来”你来自哪里啊？你是不是从天上掉下来的啊？你的衣服好奇怪我从来没见过。你是不是受伤了？谁打的你…….“接着看着奄奄一息的Maggie，少女感到不妥语速慢了下来：“这里是百鬼酒馆，我是酒馆的掌柜，一般大家都叫我猫掌柜。我看你很难受，带你去酒馆吃点东西吧，我煲的鱼汤可香可香了。”Maggie不禁皱眉，她不是那么爱吃鱼肉的，哪怕是在伦敦她一直拒绝炸鱼的，可是现在全身的神经失去了知觉，眼皮也承受不住重量耷拉下去，已经没有力气将这句话告诉刚刚碰面的猫掌柜了。


	2. Chapter 2

尽管山下杏花灿烂似喷火蒸霞，蜀山栈道上积雪未消，只是拨开这飘渺云雾，解开幻境机关结界，踏入的便是另一番天地。

子苓坐在岳池旁的石头上，遥望四周青壁峡溪，白练飞瀑。袅袅仙音从山下传到耳边，是瑶光洞的奏乐，自凌音归来，她总算可以偷的几天闲了，要知道子苓暂管摇光宫的日子里，弟子怠于修习，这几日他们不得快马加鞭。对子苓来讲倒是无事一身轻了，她从经阁借了一些志怪野史，此时阅读享受娱乐再好不过了。

“子苓师姐” 书页正翻到跌宕起伏处，字页中妖怪的身份正要揭晓，一名弟子打破了这绷紧的弦。“什么事”子苓尽量使自己不要显得那么不耐烦。来者是谢沧行的弟子御风，他急匆匆道：“我可算找到你了。”子苓皱眉，虽然他已经打理过，但是还能闻到一丝丝酒味：“你又跟师伯酒吞还有茨木去喝酒了是吗？”

御风嘿嘿两声表示同意，接着道：“就是因为昨夜在酒馆这事我才来找你的。”

“有话直说”

“是百鬼酒馆的猫掌柜告诉我们的，她说前几天在她后花园发现了一名姑娘，她说她来自你的那个什么地方。”子苓听了这话差点把书抛进水里。御风继续道：“那姑娘还穿着一个黑色的宽大的袍子，而且手里也有那木棍状的东西，师傅正是见过师姐你用过那个所以才叫我赶紧找到你告诉你的。”

“走！”子苓迅速合上书，拉起御风就要离开蜀山：“带我去那百鬼酒馆。”

御风的剑落到山脚下的村庄，四下望去青一色的红砖房，酒馆墙上的爬山虎格外醒目，更别说门口盘踞的一群猫咪。自从上次昔日子苓回魂仙梦留下的记忆残片引发的事故，魔法部来讯禁止她再使用这次法术，也就是说如今的子苓基本断了与一千年后的亲友之间的联系，以后也不会出现她这样的情况了——因为这是违反魔法部规定的。子苓虽然懒惰，但对于维持魔法秩序还是有那么一丢丢责任感的。

御风跑上前推开门，子苓快步跟了上去。眼前出现了一位面容清秀的小姑娘，约莫十岁，个头不高，皮肤白皙，浓眉大眼，唇红齿白，头发像乌瀑一样顺滑，额前留着厚厚的黑头帘。见子苓来了也从原木桌旁站起。“你好，请问学姐也是霍格沃茨的吗？”女孩的口音字正腔圆的，带着中原北方口音。子苓礼貌性应了几声，那女孩继续回道：“我是赫奇帕奇的一年级学生Maggie，哦那是我英文名字，我其实名字叫木辛。”女孩耸耸肩笑道：“一时半会忘记怎么跟学姐介绍自己的名字。”  
“没有关系，想必发生了这一切，你也很吃惊吧”子苓示意那个叫木辛的女孩坐下，自己也扶出一旁的红木凳道：“那么你跟我讲一下具体经过吧，别着急慢慢说。”

当浮云掠过木屋的尖角，天空也燃起了火烧云。“我们也该回去了吧”路过的一名青衣蜀山女弟子问向一旁高她略一个头的师兄道，但是声音却绵绵的，双眼直勾勾定住不动，话讲完了片晌才记得拐。女子瞧着猫掌柜的芙蓉花园，在灼热的夕阳下，紫色芙蓉倒显得妖艳了起来。她咬了咬嘴唇，轻轻拽了一下师兄的衣角，师兄会意，牵着师妹的手，奔向了芙蓉花丛。

“咦……少年少女光天化日之下”紫芙蓉从里突然探出了一个头，嘴里叼着一根碧丝草，原来是御风贼眉鼠眼笑着，也正要再揶揄几句打趣，“哎呦！”御风脚下被使了个绊子，没维持住平衡，那两个弟子见势忙闪。御风倒地扬起了一阵不怎么有美感的花海，吓飞了嗡嗡惬意采蜜的蜜蜂，也惊着看莺飞燕舞春色图的缘结神。

“你打扰人家干什么！”红衣少女缘结神瞪着大眼睛，接着跳着越过御风倒下的块头，冲到少男少女面前笑得眉眼弯弯：“我是缘结神。你们不用管这个扫了你们兴的家伙嘿嘿”

“我听说过你。”那男弟子率先道：“牵红线的姻缘神。可是蜀山这边是修仙门派，你为什么到这里。”

“我当然是来保佑的嘛。”缘结神嘿嘿笑了两声，接着合手吹了口气，再张开手心里是一条红丝，而这条红丝浮动着缠绕牵扯，直到绕到少男少女的手腕处消失。“愿芙蓉花保佑你们纯洁的爱情。”缘结神继续陶醉笑道。

“结缘神，结缘神——”后面的御风灰头灰脑爬起来叫道：“能不能帮我师傅求一个，你知道他的，就是那个经常跟我一起来酒馆喝酒的那位大叔。”

“是缘结神，不要叫错我的名字，我生气了！我生气可是很凶的。“缘结神气鼓鼓回道：“你说那个人我知道啊，他喜欢那个叫小兰儿的姑…….“

”啊！师伯居然这么叫暮姑娘啊！“一旁的女弟子惊愕道：”要是暮姑娘知道了，估计会——“

”咦——你们怎么都在这里？“是子苓师姐的声音，惊得那女弟子连忙离师兄远一些。不过此地无银三百两，芙蓉花丛被压出个人形坑，更何况他们中间还有个就喜欢捕捉情爱苗头的缘结神。”你们两个啊，再过几个月就要去萨曼游学了，路途遥远中间路途有你们谈情说爱的，怎么这么按耐不住呢，好歹要感情深厚点再做这种事情。“旁边的御风乐不可支，这师姐肯定是误会师弟师妹跑来滚芙蓉丛了，忙上去解释道：”别误会师姐，芙蓉花丛是我不小心跌倒压坏的，我回来就像猫掌柜道歉。“结果越描越黑，那女弟子脸刷的一下红了。一旁的木辛倒没察觉，只想起她也压坏过芙蓉花丛，着实不妥，便跟着御风一起去猫掌柜那边道歉。

”蘅温，逍溶。你们两个以后注意一点。”子苓昂起头当起了说教老师：“虽然蜀山门规不是那么严，但是萨曼那边却是天理灭欲的，旅途中难免升温，但是要记得做做样子啊，”逍溶脸上的绯红淡了一点道：“师姐，你想哪里去了。”缘结神在后面假装看蝴蝶捂嘴吃吃地笑。逍溶继续道：“再说了，凌波师姐不就是偶尔下山做任务才……那样的…….我跟师兄相熟这么多年，一起做任务多少回了，我们当然懂得轻重的。“

”嘿，你这丫头，我怕你们跟掌门一样。哎呀…….”

缘结神倒突然凑了上来：“我以为你们修仙之地比较无聊，没想到这么多爱情的味道。”缘结神眼睛亮晶晶，洋溢着兴奋。

“缘结神，去山上玩玩嘛。我跟你一样就喜欢看这些事情嘿嘿”子苓冲缘结神眨眨眼。

“不了不了，山下的事情已经够我忙活了，再说了你们山上弟子不也经常下山嘛～”缘结神道：“虽然我的神社小，但是也经常有山上弟子求我保佑呢，还好你们门规改了，要是放在过去，不知又引发多少悲伤。”接着缘结神讲起前来的那些年轻弟子，有男弟子女弟子，有女弟子女弟子，有男弟子男弟子，有弟子求跟师傅的姻缘…….

“师姐，那个方才跟你一起的姑娘是谁啊？”蘅温问道。子苓这才恍然大悟，忙告别缘结神，拉上蘅温逍溶，寻得御风和木辛去蜀山。

木辛觉得这一切太过梦幻，这些景象停留在小时候读过的神话小说里面，只是也略有不同，比如他们御的是剑，不是云，也不是骑着仙鹤。比如他们不是专职除妖，而是追求人妖共存。在蜀山故道上有吸取灵气心智未全一击即溃的小妖，也有些妖若不是其现出原形根本辨不出。

“但是妖力大多维持不了人形的，不信你看她。”几位到了积雪皑皑的山岭石路，子苓指着那一位坐在冰池边的模样温婉挽鬓的女子，木辛看着她的腿一点点长出鳞片，接着变成扭动的蛇躯：“她在研习术法，要把自己置身在霜雪天。”

木辛顿觉奇异，她曾透过酒馆的木窗眺望远方，窗外芙蓉花开，春意盎然，远方翠林迷雾缥缈之间似乎有一座仙山，而她现在就处于别有洞天的仙山之上。

子苓笑道：“这还不是真正的’别有洞天’呢。”，说罢，御风飞到山顶部一浮石前念咒，眼前银光一闪，几人便到了蜀山山门处，“原来这才是仙山。”木辛望着四周浮动的山体，飞舞的鹤群，还有伫立的青瓦圣殿喃喃道，“真是漂亮，怪不得学姐觉得回去也没什么呢”

这时，碧空骤紫，白云化作庞庞九尾，空气突然变得沉闷，俄而狂风阵阵，吹乱了木辛的刘海。迷蒙间，一名持扇的大妖出现，待扇轻摇，庞庞九尾被收了起来消失不见，一切恢复平静，木辛惊得捋了捋刘海，让她不要翘的乱七八糟服帖些。

“咦，玉藻前今天下山了吗？”子苓愣了一下。“嗯…..听说东部那边有点异动，不知怎么惊动了他。”逍溶回道：“近期恶妖四出，我们都比较忙。可能玉藻前大人是来帮我们一下吧。”

“那会是什么呢？”子苓很是不解，近期中原真的灾波不断，楚地那段在闹瘟疫，蘅若诗她们也都下山了。蘅温平日也鲜有下山机会，这次偶得跟逍溶一起，便迸发出电光石火来了。

木辛还怔怔望着，直觉告诉她，刚刚出现的是一位大妖，跟她在栈道遇到的那些不是一个量级。蘅温去了丹房，逍溶引领子苓去天玑宫面见掌门，子苓求掌门以刻印写一封书讲明情况。蜀山掌门跟木辛想象的也不一样，本以为这个浮在空中门派的掌门会是个仙风道骨，难以亲近的世外高人，却未料掌门比自己想象中的随和。

“尽量讲的比较直白。”子苓道：“让译者少点难度。“

”让我来帮一下忙吧。“木辛主动请缨，子苓道再好不过。

“你们啊，搞得这么麻烦。”掌门直接提笔给木辛：“你直接写就好了，让子苓把具体意思讲给我听，我看看妥不妥。”

掌门施法开启幻境，子苓也尽量聚气，以法力形成蓝色气流形成鸟状，扑扇扑扇翅膀绕着她飞。

木辛写好，掌门托子苓改了一些敬语语法，再将信件绑在鸟上，鸟儿扑扇扑扇翅膀围着三人转了一圈飞入了幻境，木辛木立惊愕，下一秒，鸟儿扑扇翅膀飞出幻境，脚上绑着的是盖印章的羊皮纸，那个羊皮纸正是木辛写论文用的款式。

“学校的信先来了。”子苓念道。木辛也急的将头蹭上去。“写的什么？”掌门问道。

“麦格校长说已经找到你了。”子苓眉间舒展了许多：“这就是说你可以回去的，我看看接下来内容…..呃…….她说是那个蛇石像的问题，难道是斯莱特林黑魔法的问题吗？咦……掌门。“子苓神情突然严肃：”信上说的这个雕像好像是青石前辈所提的那个上古邪神。“

”什么？“掌门一急也凑过来瞧，却被鬼画符却步：“这事果然非同小可。”

“掌门，你们查的究竟是什么事情。”子苓问道：“这个Yamata no Orochi是东瀛那边传来的名字，译过来就是’八岐大蛇’，我也没想到它竟会来自中土。“

“这个中土的不叫什么’八岐大蛇’，是凶神九头蛇相繇。”

“九头蛇？是不是电影中那个反派组织吗？”木辛轻轻喃着，文化真是神奇，没想到会因此有互通之处。

“只不过被大禹封印住，只是后来神界那帮人高居九重天之上，不管人世疾苦，却给了这邪神韬光养晦的机会。民间还需供奉它，还需血液浇灌，毕竟这凶神嗜人。”听到这句，木辛脸色煞白，Bucky引她来此，是为了什么？而且Bucky消失了，难道是作为一个祭品消失了，想到这里，木辛冲上去问道：“麦格教授有说Bucky回来了吗？”

“很遗憾，没有。”子苓回道：“至于下落是如何，唉，麦格校长居然也玩天机不可泄露的游戏。”

“可是既然我能回去，是不是说明那个邪神的结局是会被击败的，所以大家可否不这么担心。”木辛知道她说的话并不合时宜，但是此刻她更想安慰一下自己。

“并不。”掌门突然目光迥然：“所谓宿命的结局，也是拼劲全力获来的，这一点蜀山绝对不能松懈。”


	3. Chapter 3

“你就要走了吗？”辉夜姬坐在翠竹筒上，一双黑睛荧荧注视着眼前跟她个子差不多高的小妖怪。

“当然！我要回去了。”小妖怪鼓着腮帮子道：“虽然大个子很讨厌，但是毕竟我是要做征服世界的英雄，如今峡川遇到危险，怎么能少了我金鱼姬行侠仗义呢！”

“可是……”辉夜姬也知道她这个朋友是天不怕地不怕，心比天大的：“可是师傅说了，那边很危险的，还派玉藻前大人前去查探，你一路可要千万小心啊。”

“放心！有我的扇舞和金鱼助阵在，谁要是想欺负我，我就拍他脑袋瓜。”金鱼姬举着胖乎乎小手道。

一只蚂蚱蹦到了辉夜姬的竹筒上，惊得辉夜姬小腿乱蹬。抬头一瞧，圆月当空，竹林疏着月影，四周静谧得很。

”愿月光为你指引前进的方向。“辉夜姬呼了一口气，将手中的蓬莱玉枝递给她，当作离别的礼物。”嗯，辉夜姬，我们来年再见。“金鱼姬眼睛水灵灵的，她本来很想哭的，但是想英雄怎么能哭来着，于是使劲瞪着眼睛噙着泪，匆忙转身去了。

辉夜姬痴痴望着月光下的小小身影愣了半晌，顷刻想起天色已晚，自己也该回山了。她坐在竹筒上逆着月光摸黑独行，忽然听到有树枝啪嗒掉在地上，很可能一只松鼠压断了树枝，但也可能是什么吓人的东西，万一是食发鬼一类的，想到这，辉夜姬不寒而栗，身子缩成一团，她一直是个胆怯的小姑娘，连听个鬼故事都怕，金鱼姬倒是大大咧咧天不怕地不怕的，只是心大的她忘了送辉夜姬上山。辉夜姬抿着嘴唇，沿着月光的方向一直走，经过幢幢树影，能看到蜀山下的村子，她决定在村子里等天亮再上山。

此刻已近三更，村庄只有零星灯火，甚至不如月光明亮。“不过有灯火就安心了。”辉夜姬安慰自己道，山底下的百鬼酒馆是天亮才打烊的，现在是村子里最灯火通明的地方，辉夜姬记得酒馆外的芙蓉花林很美，如今有月光清泻，更添几分圣洁。眼皮也渐渐耷拉下来，她把竹筒融进花丛当中，自己坐上去，眼前的一切像是蒙了一层雾，有月光有花香，想必这一夜不是那么难熬…….想着想着，辉夜姬夜困的蜷进了竹筒里。

梦里她听见风吹动芙蓉花摇曳的声音，听见酒馆里侃大山的欢声笑语，听见酒碗的碰撞，听见骊音叶中响,听见一个静谧的夜晚，很像师傅奏的琵琶曲一样悦耳。辉夜姬在春之乐章之中沉入梦乡，倏尔梦中的一个音符被打断，打乱了平静的旋律，她皱眉从梦中惊醒，借着竹筒传音，听到了阵阵脚步声逼近，辉夜姬紧张到嗓子眼，脚步声很快远去，悄无声息，却带着一股逼仄的气息，一股刺鼻椒香味，如果金鱼姬闻到这味道一定会忍不住打个喷嚏。辉夜姬屏住呼吸，听见脚步声已远走才探出头来，东方已变得灰蓝，她舒了一口气，转头望向酒馆的方向，吓得瞳孔收紧，窗口处突然现出了一个人影，在烛火下摇摇晃晃。

辉夜姬握紧了手里的蓬莱玉枝，口中默念咒语，召唤龙首之玉幻境。此举会被那个不知是人是鬼的黑影发现，但也会惊动酒馆里的猫掌柜她们说不定会出来帮自己，可是黑影的比想象中的反应要快，他迅速回过身来，辉夜姬也因此接踵到来人的眼睛，那是一个金发的少年，肤色苍白，五官较深，眼睛如蓝宝石般，让辉夜姬感受到了深海的刺凉。他拿出了一个藤状的武器，那个男子拿起它并念起一些奇怪的咒语，白光一闪，他已消失不见。

“那是鬼吗？”辉夜姬恐惧地转头就要跑，结果不小心与来人撞了个满怀，差点惊得从竹筒上跌落。“辉夜姬你怎么在这里？”酒吞惊诧地问，他的后面是喝得烂醉的茨木以及谢沧行。“是我刚刚发现了一个奇怪的人，也有可能是鬼。”辉夜姬急言急语解释道：“而且他离开了我的幻境，用的是我没有见过的术法。”

听到这，烂醉的谢沧行顿时目光如炬，直起懒洋洋的身子，撇开一旁挚友挚友乱叫的茨木：“一个从未见过的人吗？具体什么特征？”

“他穿了一件黑袍子，还拿着一件奇怪的武器，那些…..”辉夜姬猛然一想，好像偶尔见过子苓师姐穿过拿过。谢沧行顿时陷入沉思：“是不是不像中原人，有些胡人特征。”辉夜姬点了点头，谢沧行顿时拿出剑来：“我去将此事禀告掌门。猫掌柜！“谢沧行朝酒馆内喊，率先跑出的是只喵喵叫弓着尾巴的白猫，谢沧行蹲下摸着猫的头道：”你帮我去叫一下你们酒馆那位远方来客，让她跟我上山一趟。“话刚说话，白猫飞快窜进屋子里，过了一会，一个头发蓬乱，睡眼惺忪的小姑娘走了出来：”长老是要找我吗？“

”是的，方才出现了不速之客。“谢沧行道，让辉夜姬把那人的外貌描述了一遍。小姑娘顿时脸色煞白：“那…..那好像是Bucky啊！“

****************************************************************************************************************************

木辛近日在酒馆都惴惴不安，她不断让自己忙起来，这样不至于会想起未知的未来，本来麦格校长的信让她心里石头落下，但是蜀山掌门多次嘱咐她不能掉以轻心。她本以为Bucky很可能离世，但是眼下突然出现更让她不寒而栗，Bucky偷偷出现在酒馆，目的是为何。谢沧行说他说不定是想找蜀山打架，酒吞说他是想喝酒，茨木说他看上了自己的挚友，但是木辛认为最大的可能是为自己而来的，她很想让子苓再给魔法部以及霍格沃茨多发几份传书，但是子苓说那个一个月只能用一次。

“何况现在大家有更重要的事。”子苓回道：“Bucky为什么来原因不明，更不知道是不是与相繇蛇身有关。不过总而言之，天下还是蜀山这边最安全了。“子苓安慰她道。她近日经常下山找木辛聊聊天。

缘结神近日也会找她来聊天，她说这几日嗅到了一股缘分的味道，子苓也很好奇，八卦的问她是不是那日碰到的逍溶跟蘅温的缘分之绳更紧了，缘结神笑着说那个早已经系成一朵花了，她关心的是还没有系的。

子苓抿嘴一笑，接着给缘结神和木辛递茶水：“木辛啊，那个所谓的巴奇，他在霍格沃茨是不是经常来叨烦你？在此期间有什么奇怪的状况？”缘结神也用手捧着脸好奇地听着。

木辛缓缓叙述着，她是一直生活在中国，过着很普通的小学生生活。一日，她的同学说用弹弓打落了一只雪鸮，作为大队委的木辛随同学去查看，雪鸮的翅膀落满灰血，黑曜石般的眼瞳警惕的望着周围，她望着呜咽的猫头鹰心生怜悯，待处理完那批捣蛋的男同学，英语老师把她叫进了办公室，说猫头鹰爪上绑着一封写给她的信。

“想想那时候也是奇怪，我记着有封通知书，还有一封说明信，里面附有加隆金额说会资助我一年的学费，父母本来不赞成我去那么远的地方学魔法，后来还是叔父在一些魔法人士劝说下说服了我父母，对了那批学院办的人佩戴的就是蛇状的徽章，那封奖学金的信也有蛇图案，我开始以为自己会被分到斯莱特林还郁闷了好一阵时间，好歹分院帽根本没有纠结把我分到了赫奇帕奇。”

子苓皱着眉喃喃道：“我怎么从来没有听说过这种事情，而且那些猫头鹰按理说被施了咒语，麻瓜的弹弓理论说应该打不到它啊。”

木辛继续道：“后来我就成为霍格沃茨学生了，赫奇帕奇跟斯莱特林关系一直颇为紧张，但是开始的时候Bucky破格对我很好，他是魁地奇的成员，我会经常碰到他，他瞧见我便会凑上来跟我搭讪，本来接受了他一些帮助，改变了我对斯莱特林的偏见。但是他后来更像是一名狗仔，一有空就跟着我，询问的过多，也常常跟随我，时不时冒出来，甚至学院一些学生还传桃色绯闻，Bucky因这更加肆无忌惮，让我产生了不适感，叫到他就如受到应激反应一样想要逃避…….“

接着木辛道：”我以为我到这里是无意间闯入了他什么奇怪的计划，但是如今看来，他是知道我来到这个时空的，只是目的是什么还是一个迷呢。“

子苓跟缘结神也皱着眉头思考，茶水在桌上凉了都忘了喝忘了续。

”你们在做什么？“青行灯突然出现在门外，手里托着几个小纸人，惊诧的望着几个相顾无言却忘了喝茶的女孩。

”我们在跟木辛讨论她魔法学校的事情。“缘结神率先起身，凑到青行灯身前，拨弄起她怀里的纸人：”青行灯，是不是酒馆也调新的皮影戏演了。“

”对啊，师傅说让我收集相繇以及中土东瀛的蛇神论集，编作怪谈演出来，如今蜀山上已经演过一次，师傅让山下村子里也排演几次，毕竟，这种邪神连玉藻前都要忌惮三分。我可是熬了几夜写出来的，咦…….缘结神你不要摆弄了。“青行灯手一不稳，手里的饰品掉在地上，木辛跟子苓也忙起身帮她拾捡。

木辛弯腰瞥见了一个银质蛇的勋章，小小的一个，鳞片闪着银光，蛇呈扭纹状阿拉伯数字“8”，蛇头吞噬着蛇尾，木辛如梦初醒，她记得斯莱特林的旗帜里的蛇是一只弓起呈S状的银蛇，但这个类似的蛇形勋章他曾经见Bucky别过，Bucky来自巫师贵族斯奈克家族，这个标志是他们家的家徽。

“青行灯，你知道这个勋章的图案是什么意思吗？哎呦～”木辛起的过猛，头不小心撞了桌子。她边揉着头边等着青行灯回答。

青行灯倒不慌不忙，稳步接过了木辛掌中的蛇质勋章瞧了瞧：“这个是西方那边的衔尾蛇，含义是循环，像圆一样，自我无限的循环。“

“这个不是很常见吗？”子苓插嘴道：“在很多神话宗教元素里都有，现在已经更改了很多样式，我记得斯莱特林某个家族还用这种样式的。”

“这样吗？”木辛轻声叹道，是自己多想了吗？

“你这样就缺乏了一点想象力啊。”青行灯回道：“这种邪神能存在上千年，就算是妖是魔也难以有这么长的寿命，这个蛇章的意义往深里来讲可以是无限，靠吞噬自己取得的无限，像不像人类的繁衍。”

“所以呢？”子苓还是没有太懂，倒是缘结神反应比较快：“所以无限的蛇能够连接本来不应该相交的时空，而且在这个时空里有跨越千年的因缘关系，很可能形成了一个闭环了，就像这个蛇一样，木辛目前的穿越是个开端，而很有可能这个开端也是创造因缘的结尾。”

“聪明。”青行灯像缘结神投向赞许的目光：“但是即便是如今，衔尾蛇便已存在复杂繁多的形状和样式，我是挑了一个最像传说中相繇的那个。”

“哦，这个…..”子苓如梦初醒：“真的很像斯奈克家族的家徽，甚至可以说一模一样。天底下会存在这么巧合的事吗？”

木辛在一旁怔怔坐了下来，她记得Bucky曾找过她，那时候还是分院仪式开始前，木辛迟到了片刻，正火急火燎的赶往礼堂，遇见了Bucky。

英国的天气长期阴雨绵绵，Bucky裹着巫师袍子，发丝滴着雨丝，跟她道：“一年级新生，欢迎加入斯莱特林，如果将来能与你一起共事，那…….更好。“当时木辛以为他给每个前来的新生都说了同样的话，没怎么在意，接过Bucky递给她的紫色伞套，一起步入了礼堂。“你叫什么名字？“Bucky问道，

”我叫木辛，你可以叫我Maggie，Maggie Li“  
“原来你是中国人，我叫Bucky Sneak，我也有个中国名字，我叫八岐，岐是山支的岐。”

“这就是命运吧。”青行灯背后幻出长明灯，里面的迷蒙烛若隐若现，青行灯坐在灯杆上翘起盈盈如玉笋一般的长腿：“命运的齿轮想必已经转动了。”说罢扬长而去。

****************************************************************************************************************************

此时的桑海城，表面是海晏河清，风平浪静，但是市集瓦子里少了众多嬉戏的游人及商家，倒是码头堤坝处多了众多短褐工人，海潮急急拍打着四周荒凉的岩壁。一个戴头巾的工头，抚过额角泌出的细汗道：“春潮将近，今天的潮势看上去比往年要猛一些。”

“是啊，今年知府大人也比之前更注重堤防工事。”一旁的短褐长工回道：“我听闻说是近期海妖要出来活动了，是不是真的。我这几天看到城内出现了不少道士。”

“哼！如果是真的，估计我们一个都跑不掉。”工头表面那么说，倒也挥起了凿子：“快干活吧，没人想葬身鱼腹！”

几人挥汗如雨补完堤坝已是黄昏时分，海浪喧腾着依旧没有减弱的趋势。工头带着一众人，去露天面摊点了几碗面，热气腾腾勾起了潜伏着的馋虫，众人开始大快朵颐。天色渐晚，夕阳像个守财奴一样收藏了它最后的金子，街道上的行人也变得寥寥无几，更显寂静。“是不是因为快到晚上了，妖怪喜欢出来蹦跶，所以都没人出来了。”一个工人猜测着，顺带抹了嘴边的菜油，大口大口的吞着菜汤。工头刚想呵斥那家伙的想法，偏头一瞧，可不是，海边还真现出了妖怪的影子，逆着黄昏的阳光，那个妖怪与人身形相近，体格健壮，头上有角，拿着一把大槊刀。妖怪像是知道工头在看他，也转过身，朝着面摊的地方逼近，他的体味像是被海水泡烂了的海草，一头紫色乱发像是沙滩上风干了的海菜，一上来就吆喝着：“快点，快给本大爷上碗面。”

“客官，我们这是先付钱再煮面的。”面摊小贩陪笑道，不知怎了，激怒了那妖怪：“钱钱钱，你们人界这东西太难搞，是不是欠本大爷的收拾。”

“你怎么说话呢，吃饭给钱，江湖规矩！”老二顶了一句，工头忙狠狠踢了他一脚让其闭嘴。可妖怪有着一双尖耳，听力也是灵敏。它上来拽着老二的前襟：“你说什么呢？你知道本大爷是谁吗？”

“客官客官，这碗面钱我不要了，你把那位客官放开，哎呦呦，可不能出人命呦！”小贩忙小步跑来请求作揖，更是给那妖物怒火上添了柴：“你们人类都是瞧不起我们的！哼！看不起本大爷，我今日给你们点颜色瞧瞧！”

“哎呦呦，这麻烦大了，跳进黄河也洗不清！”小贩苦恼叹道。

“黄河我不知道，但是黄泉之海我可以送你去。”妖怪甩着槊刀，击碎了一桌的面碗。

“哪有你这么不讲理的。”工头拍案愤起，只见那妖物的槊刀直挺戳在地面，目眦尽裂，双手大开幅的比划着。

“头啊，你快看！”老三吼着，工头转身，难以置信眼前的一切，只见澹澹潮水，击浪排空，宛如一条细细的雪线，越过堤坝，绕过四周建筑，直向小面摊袭来。

“惹怒了本大爷，你们等着去喂鱼吧！”妖物干笑了两声，趴在槊刀柄上，望着这一群瞠目结舌，甚至哭天抢地的人类，等着看一出戏的快感而兴奋。只是这一次，他闻到了海浪的咸味，却没有触到水落的湿感。夜叉诧异着，只见海浪被一雷屏挡住，那雷屏坚如磐石，海浪不曾侵蚀它一分一毫，面摊搭的棚子安然无恙，那一群人类面面相觑，不肯相信眼前的一切。

“谁挡的本大爷！”那妖物拔出槊刀，对着被挡的滔滔巨浪破口大骂。巨浪之上传来一声冷哼，透过水声，空荡荡回旋着，更显震慑。几人倒吸了一口凉气，再瞧那妖物，已经体态僵硬愣在原地，那含着轻蔑情绪的声音颇为熟悉，凛然生威，闻者生畏。妖物拿着槊刀的手在抖，怔在原地半晌又惊恐的左顾右盼。潮水早已退却，一切来之疾，去之快，唯有堤坝留有的潮气表明刚刚发生的一切不是幻觉。

工头又一次拂去额角的冷汗，妖物旁边倏尔出现一个紫衣男子，举止之间带着一股贵气，此刻虽无王袍加身，也能从言谈之中，隐约感受到王者的霸气。再看那妖物已经乱了分寸，两股瘫软在地上，也没气力去支撑他那柄沉重的槊刀啪的一下砸到那脚上，工头都别过脸不忍想象那股疼痛。

“陛…..陛下”那妖物紧张的嘴皮子乱颤，

“你不在魔界呆着，却趁隙跑来为祸人界，甚至造成生灵涂炭，无论按照夜叉还是人界律法，都应伏罪。”紫衣公子回道。工头恍然大悟，那家伙是来自夜叉国的。

”可是陛下….小人也是无意间沿着魔界裂缝来到这地方的。“那夜叉国的妖物颤抖着拱手道：“小人来人界已经有些年头了，本来想在这地儿琢磨琢磨回魔界的方法，可是硬是找不到。也想过去蜀山那边找王妃娘娘问一下回去的方法，可是这地儿实在是离蜀山太远，小人出身寒微，又不通人类语言，村民又怕海妖，我被当成海妖好多次，既不会飞行术，又不识路，问个路都能被当作妖物，后来就…….破罐破摔。“

”如此这便是你屠害无辜之人的理由吗？“紫衣的公子的话语沉静中带着凌人的威严，那夜叉国的妖物自跪了便抖得站不起来。工头望着那妖物屁滚尿流的损样，又畏那夜叉国的王，只能强忍着笑意。

从城中央方向凭空出现了几道剑影强光，向面摊处袭来，再定睛一看，原来是一群青衣道士，那些是蓬莱阁的人，桑海临近蓬莱修仙门派，近期因为海妖事件，街头巷尾出现的蓬莱阁道士明显比之前增加数倍。那些道士以为祸人间为由，要收了那夜叉国的妖怪，又被那紫衣公子说了一番话被劝了回去。接着工头听见那群道士在向紫衣公子汇报什么消息，那公子眉头慢慢紧锁，那夜叉妖物瘫坐在地上，屏气不敢动。

过了片晌，紫衣公子令色冲妖物道：“带我去找深海里那尊巨蛇雕像。”


	4. 桑海流光

桑海临近涂山，涂山近期遭遇天灾，地表皲裂，村民插的秧苗都继相枯萎。青丘涂山也是玉藻前的老家，据玉藻前所述，青丘一带人杰地灵，是块钟灵毓秀之地，所以诞生了不少灵物，此次天灾降临，过于蹊跷，再加上他已逝妻子伊若去得冤枉，故也在调查此事。

蜀山怀疑此事为九头蛇身相繇所为，相繇所居之地，即为源泽，不辛乃苦，百兽莫能处。夜叉也经受百年干旱燎苦，国王龙溟唯恐异变再次紊乱水脉再临生灵涂炭，故来到桑海之地，希望能查探到一些蛛丝马迹，鬼使神差，目睹了这一幕。

那夜叉说他某日在祭都郊外采集铁树籽，发现一个岩缝，本着好奇心驱使去岩缝里细细查看，没想到却别有洞天来到这人界桑海城。夜叉国国民被教导学习中原官话，但夜叉是个无业游民，并不懂这些，来桑海城也闹了很多笑话。后来有一次他在海里潜泳，意外听到熟悉的夜叉国话，声音低沉，他寻着声音找去，发现了海底的白色蛇像，那蛇像要求他春潮之前杀十个人类为他献祭，它便可以帮助夜叉回到魔界。夜叉本来也不喜欢看不起他，对他冷眼相向的人类，诱蛇像教会他黄泉之海的技能。

龙溟唤出雷屏套住自己的身体，潜入碧波青海之中，那夜叉说，海水之中存在结界，他魔力低微并不能攻破，不过这区区把戏自然难不住龙溟，龙溟拿出十字妖槊一挥破开结界，海流四处扩散，浮现出一条深色甬道，甬道是青石板铺就的，上面较为干燥，没有沾染海水的潮气。龙溟四下看了看，甬道四周有很多狮象，往下望有很多断壁，这里更像是一个被洪水淹没的城市，只是看那些房梁，多半是木搭的房梁，与其说是城市，不如说是一个村庄。而他所站的这条甬道，说不定曾是村民祭祀祈福的场所，那座甬道前的白色大理石蛇像已经被龙溟攻破，周围暗流涌动。

龙溟来到甬道入口，试探出一股从底部涌出向上的暗流。果然这个地方有所蹊跷。

十八年前，蜀山锁妖塔崩塌，引发六界变动，魔界与人界的互通缝隙逐渐消失，没想到这里却有一处未经勘得得玄机。他本计划继续往深处探查一番，又被入口处堆积的岩石吸引住目光，那一对岩石，呈黑状，多具棱角，多处布有气孔。虽然在甬道四周也见到散布的这种岩石，但大部分还是聚集在附近。而这些多为炙热岩浆遇冷凝成的火山岩，这一个入口处应该是某个休眠火山口。

这些房梁碎屑，大概率是因火山爆发引发了海啸，从而使得整个村镇沉入了海底。

甬道崭新如故，青苔不生，或许是因为火山口的热气蒸腾，但更大概率是村民进行的祭祀场所，涌动的怨魂唱着神明的圣曲与逝去家园的哀歌，这一个地方并没有得到神明的庇佑，而是诅咒。

龙溟目光一凛，这个地方的“神明”应是与楼兰王一样自私昏庸。只是他的力量从何而来。

“你…..你是来寻求我们解脱的吗？”一个黑影缓缓飘了过来，它佝偻着身子，在水波中战战巍巍，几摇摇欲坠：“你破了结界的神像，跟那群被神像蛊惑的人…..不一样。“他的声音沙哑而沧桑，几欲从水波之下消失：“我们世代敬奉着相繇神，没想到却迎来这种结局…..”

龙溟听到“相繇”心中又明三分，忙问是何种原因致使整个村子沦落至此。老人悠悠道来，原来镇子是沉于十五年前一场海灾，他记得祭司当日沉入海中，而他在临去前夜，交给老人一个木盒。祭司入海之后，掀起了惊涛巨浪，他只觉眼前一黑，醒来之后就是眼前这副光景。

“逝者如斯夫，十五年光阴转瞬即逝。” 老人哀叹道，村民世世代代灵魂积压于沧海结界，灵魂不得已善终，若是魂飞魄散，也比这种永恒的暗无天日强。

龙溟注意到老人所言的木盒子，顺水推舟问其缘由，老人咽了咽口水迟疑半晌，叹道：“也罢也罢，能离开做什么都好。”

遂即老人离开甬道，前往门口蛇雕像前——就是夜叉言可以教授它黄泉之海的那个。它透明的身影溶在玄色沧海之中。“盒子在我的徒儿这里，他一直守护着这座石像。”老人慢慢跪倒在石像前，双手合十，默念咒语。

“师傅师傅！”咒语念罢，石像旁现出一个蓝瞳少年，着一身白袍，眼神倒是难得的清亮，只是身体也单薄透明，倒衬得诡异：“师傅叫徒儿来所为何事？”

“把木盒给这位公子。”老人未起身，想习惯性拭一把汗，又想起自己身已死，怔半秒又放下。

男孩应了一声，歪着头看着龙溟：“是你方才破了我设的结界吗？”

龙溟客客气气拱手回道：“无意叨扰，只是听闻沧海之中有所异样，故来查探。”龙溟讲明来此缘由，除此之外，他怀疑村子是因火山爆发而消失，诅咒或许是出于保护之名。

少年皱眉道：“原来是那只紫色魔物，我居于海底，闭目塞听太久，想找个可以聊聊天听听如今的沉浮故事。结果它倒一直逞凶斗狠，说讲一个必要我教个一招半式给他。我叮嘱过他，可区区话语到底难抵凶性。”

他抬眼望着白色高大的蛇像：“你猜测的没错，我们村子早在周王之前就得蛇神庇佑，原本因为地动海沸我们本是要该早消失。可当时祭司唤出蛇神保全村子，于是我们村子多年立于孤岛之上，所幸村民历代善水性，以至于到了我那代很多都于桑海附近定居。但蛇神本是贪婪，每年它需要人类献祭才能保全村子。”

老人还在以头抢地，若是凡人，以这种力度很可能头破血流，但既化为野魂，便成一具行尸走肉，亦难以向神明表达自己的诚心。

少年叹了口气道：“若不献祭，村子会在十年内葬身地动，那些离乡之人也会因诅咒死于非命。为求神佑，村里每五年都要献祭一人。只是十五年前，本该献祭的圣女背叛蛇神，蛇神发怒，让海中浮萍般的村子沉入海底，我们的灵魂在此也难以安息。”

老人此刻怒声打断他：“我们自作孽也是不可活，只是兹事体大，还是处理为师交代的要事为上。”

少年应了一声，顷刻消失在蛇像处，俄而又在碧波之中现身，手上托着一个四方桃木盒，上面蔓延着蛇状藤纹，他将盒子递与龙溟再加叮嘱：“那些被献祭之人的灵魂，都锁在这个盒子里，历代由祭司保管。所以烦请公子，将盒子交与玄门道派予以净化保存。另外，若是他们不嫌可否来此处撒上香灰。虽然我们本是逆了神意愿之人，但百年光阴滑过，并没有残害村外无辜众生，唯一的愿望仅仅是想登往极乐。”

龙溟安慰他，自己与蜀山道长相识，又留意没有戳破与凌波的关系。少年一听，认为再好不过，只是他们已落入诡法，依渺渺仙道，理应根除。龙溟言蜀山已不是过去一昧妖魔一律格杀，必要时会帮他们脱离诅咒。老人此刻起身打断称，沧海桑田变迁，人界灵力早已所剩无几，按照现在人族去对抗他们的神，实乃天方夜谭。

少年扶起战战巍巍老人苦笑道：“师傅，吾族之人只是想脱离苦海，我听如今六界生灵论述，如今人间已是不再像我们当初那般荒芜。”

老人没有答复只是摆摆手准备离开。

“前辈——”龙溟托着盒子，忽觉此乃千斤重的使命，又叫住他：“为什么前辈选择我？”

老人转身，额头皱纹诡秘错横，身子也佝偻的比在火山口处更甚：“是天象有示，该把这个交给你了。”

****************************************************************************************************************************

木辛再一次见到子苓，子苓拿着纸舞画的一条藤纹状的蛇，问木辛有没有见过。木辛摇摇头说没有，“没有吗？”子苓托着下巴思考，她总觉得自己见过，但又实在想不起具体在哪里，难道不是在霍格沃茨吗。接着，她又问有没有见Bucky拿过什么木盒子，木辛仔细想了想，实在想不出任何线索。

“怎么突然问起这个？”木辛想不起自己跟一个盒子会有什么关系。

“你是一枚钥匙。”子苓神神秘秘道：“是一把开启潘多拉盒子的钥匙。阅者无心，听者有意，潘多拉盒子已经被打开了——当然是我们的推测。”

木辛的脑内更是一团乱麻，缘结神此时又推门递来两杯柠檬水，木辛漫不经心接过就往嘴里送，不小心吸了口柠檬籽，又酸又苦。

子苓没有注意到这些，继续神裹着神秘娓娓道来。

原来在上古时期，共工氏与颛顼氏争帝，怒而触不周之山，从而地不满东南，故百川之水潦归焉。相繇便是共工的大臣，依水而处，所行之处洪水肆虐，五谷不生，后禹杀之，魂魄大解八块，分散于九州各地。而封印魂魄的其中一处就是东南桑海——是怨魂祈求解脱交出晶石。

“好深奥，但是跟我有什么关系呢？”木辛吸了一口柠檬水，脑子里还是一团问号。

“那个怨魂是西周王朝的祭司，西周是什么？”子苓瞧木辛一脸只有小学文化的迷惑，只能自问自答：“西周行礼乐，善占卜，海中幽魂说是因为时机已到，所以盒子在非常时期递往了蜀山，而这个时机 ——” 子苓把一本书当惊堂木一拍，木辛倒吸了一口凉气。

“就是你了。”缘结神拍了一下木辛的肩膀，吓得木辛差点把柠檬水倒在缘结神头发上。

“你做什么吓死我了！”木辛拍打着小心脏：“子苓，你相信这一切吗？我们那时候做巫师，但我们都不信神的，照你这么说，是神派我来的。但我真的很无辜，与其说是神派我来的，更不如说，我是被Bucky骗来的。”

“我当然不愿意信啦。即便成为一个女巫，我也是个唯物主义者。”子苓解释着她的观点：“人活着靠神的意志岂不是很憋屈，再说了神本来就是人创造的。”

“是这样的没错。”木辛还没有想明白缘由，缘结神却变得一本正经：“没有人的信仰，我们会消失的。九重天的那些老前辈留给我们后代的神力本就不多。即便人的信仰存在，随着六界灵气的消弭，我们也会消失。”

“但是你们说的那个相繇，这个时代也没有什么人信他吧，他是怎么存活的？” 木辛认为她的问题并没有解决，又衍生出了很多哲学话题，在她们那个时代，已经不信天命。生命存在与否，怎么能跟人的意志有所转移呢？如果能的话，她教科书也真的白读了。

“是因为他来自上古，上古的神灵又不是依托人类的信仰而生。” 缘结神道：“子苓，你说相繇邪神被封印了，你是二十一世纪的，木辛又跟你是同时代的。她一到这里就出现在蜀山，蜀山跟它是不是有什么联系。”

子苓听了她的话，手托腮思忖了片刻，突然想到了什么，拉着木辛就走，木辛不得不匆忙放下柠檬水，挥挥手跟缘结神道别。

缘结神看着她们离开，从桌上拿起柠檬水，她看着自己这双手已经日渐苍白，渐失血色，又轻轻啖了一口柠檬水，也不小心吸了一口柠檬籽，是酸苦的味道，于是去厨房倒了一点糖进去。

窗外天色渐渐沉了下去，子苓拉着木辛下山又走了一段山路，木辛实在忍不住想问缘由之时，忽然瞧见之前在酒馆见过的逍溶，正气喘吁吁归来。

“我又去流光洞修炼了。”逍溶没察觉到两人异常，自个上气不接下气抱怨道：“那边的妖怪太难对付了，可谓蜀山试炼窟。”

“试炼窟？”木辛发出好奇的感叹，她曾在蜀山看到一座废弃的建筑，有很多弟子在守卫。子苓说那是锁妖塔，以往蜀山以除妖卫世未己任，锁妖塔顾名思义，是囚禁妖怪的场所，后来锁妖塔崩塌，现已经成为一道“遗迹”。“大部分妖怪回到里蜀山，小部分妖怪逃往四方，还有些未开化的小妖逃到流光洞，那边虽然风景优美，但是灵力充沛，妖怪虽心智未开却因吸收灵力蛮力十足——说起来那地方还是凌波师姐发现的，她经常去那边静心。”

“师姐自然修为高，我可不行！”逍溶坐在一块石头上摆摆手道：“要不是掌门要我去取多苜蓿，我可不想再去那里了。”

“学姐去过那里吗？”木辛冲着子苓问道，逍溶在一旁吃吃笑着，子苓羞红脸道：“我就是因为这个，被魔法部发了禁令十年内不准回千禧世纪。为了避免一些后果。”

“还不是因为云外镜啦”逍溶补充道：“掌门也说回魂仙梦很危险，虽然师姐跟你们说的那个魔法部签过协议，只准使用一次，但是没想到云外镜刚好路过，他有储存时空的能力。还好及时平息。”

“是啊，如同冥想盆一样，是储存了一段本是要忘记的记忆，这就是云外镜的功力。”子苓也附和着逍溶：“按理说跟回魂仙梦是不一样的。”

逍溶从水壶里想倒点水和，突然肩膀有股沉甸甸的痛，原是子苓扣在她肩膀上，笑里藏刀道：“我们去那流光洞看一下怎么样？”

“不要不要，我体力还没有恢复。”逍溶表示拒绝。

“哎呀，不是去打架啦。“子苓松开她解释道：“我是想去那边查一下有什么穿越时空的线索，没关系，我之前从魔法把戏坊买了件隐身衣，但是魔力有限只能支撑两个时辰，我保证安全，若是被袭击了，我请你吃一个星期火锅！“

逍溶想了想也是有几分道理，她亏不了什么。于是结印御剑带几人上山，子苓立即回房间从木箱里取出她的隐身衣还有一支合欢木魔杖。

”这就是隐身衣吗？“逍溶看见子苓身子消失了只有一个浮动的头，木辛在旁边惊跳连连。

子苓笑着将隐身衣收起：“我们快点下山吧，两个时辰如果不放进这个魔法木箱，它的魔力就会丧失了。”又从梳妆台的锡盒中取出一个金合欢制的魔杖，几人便御剑下山来到流光洞。

流光洞顾名思义，流光溢彩，木辛曾随妈妈去钟乳石洞穴游玩过，里面闪烁着彩色霓虹灯，把黑漆漆的洞穴点缀成一个梦幻世界。蜀山的流光洞，没有现代的灯光装饰，倒是多了很多彩色晶石，在月光下闪着迷蒙的光，更像是一个宝藏洞穴。

“我们快穿上！”子苓撑起隐身衣，邀木辛跟子苓一起进来，三个人身形都比较瘦长，木辛略显矮小，所以站在中间。几个人沿着狭窄的夹道往前走，木辛看着有几只像狗那么大的蝴蝶扑扇着翅膀，甚至听到花粉掉在隐身衣上面的声音，如果蝴蝶占道了，逍溶会偷偷丢出几朵芙蓉花引其离去。

木辛怕极了，生怕惊动了这些惊动这些巨翼蝴蝶，逍溶说这些家伙翅膀还带着毒，她听了就差挂子苓身上。 

“快放开我，要不我可走不动了。”子苓一边甩着木辛，一边把隐身衣朝她那边挪了挪：“你要害怕就跟紧我们的脚步，不要掉队，否则我们都会被这些家伙翅膀给扇飞。”木辛一听，忙松开亦步亦趋跟上。

逍溶听了轻笑道：“你也别太怕，有我在，我会帮你们脱身。”逍溶以为子苓是拿她过来当个“保镖”，结果走到一处拐弯处，子苓尴尬停住，本就紧张的木辛差点摔了个小趔趄。

“逍溶，你还记得上次云外镜事件那个洞穴是往哪边拐的吗？“合着逍溶是来当活地图导航用的。

“前面第二个路口左拐！”逍溶很无语。

三人走了一段，前面夹道变窄，只允许一人通行。逍溶作为活地图走到最前面，因为距离原因，三个此刻也慢慢走不敢讲话，突然逍溶似乎定住脚步，搞得后面木辛跟子苓都没反应过来，差点撞她身上。

“怎么了？”夹在中间的木辛小声问。

“子苓——”逍溶的声音变得战栗：“我好像看到了云外镜。”

“云外镜你怕什么！”子苓很不解：“她已经是蜀山的弟子了，是我们日常学习的姐妹，她来这里不正常吗？”

“不是——是之前的黑镜。”逍溶回道，依然没有往前迈进。

“什——什么？”木辛听到子苓的声音比逍溶更加战栗：“我们快走吧，黑镜在这里，这可不是闹着玩的。”云外镜乃双生形态，昔日出现在流光洞的是映遥远之事，昭明镜之心的白镜，因本身善念犹存，后成蜀山铁笔长老麾下弟子。白镜本言，自己另一面已经被打碎，怎么此刻又出现于此？另外，黑镜之命勿惹尘埃，清除世间污秽，此刻它反客为主，若被发现了，该清除的不就是她们这鬼鬼祟祟的三人，一个云岸净空扫过去，几个人能瞬间去冥界看彼岸花。

木辛刚反应过来我怕不是个扫把星吧，正准备转身跑。只听火光崩裂，繁多晶石像明灯齐刷刷瞬间熄灭，三人眼前一片漆黑，又听到子苓的一声哎呦——原来是木辛踩到她的脚了。

“对不起对不起——”木辛感到上面隐身衣被扯掉，是子苓收起它了——反正现在都是瞎子，隐身衣对此时三个人没什么用还是个累赘。

“你来点亮前路吧。”后面的逍溶冲木辛道：“没关系，我会施加一个护盾，现在我们已到洞口了，相对来讲比较安全。”

“那我们还是去前面空地吧，那边方便施法。”木辛建议，逍溶听完，拉起她的手，木辛又拽着子苓，三个人摸着石壁在黑里探寻，待摸不到石壁，预示来到洞口空地处。木辛便小心翼翼越过逍溶，深吸一口气在漆黑中拿出她的魔杖喊了一声：“荧光闪烁！” 藤蔓魔杖冒出一束光，伴着子苓一声刺耳尖叫。

木辛吓了一跳，只见光影恍惚间，撞入一串密密麻麻漆黑的鳞片，在团团紫黑迷雾中蠕动，她怔怔抬头望去，魔杖烟火顶处，映着是一双鸡蛋般大的血眼，中间黑色的线瞳迅速一转聚焦着她，猩红的荧光让她想起石塔内那些摔的血肉模糊的蝙蝠——她照到的明明是一条耸立的巨蛇，这家伙此刻在正虎视眈眈注视着自己。

“木辛，快离开这里！”逍溶吼道迅速一把拽住她，木辛看到红光一闪，左臂刹那沾上一股湿热的刺痛，顿觉头晕目眩，脚力撑不住身体，倒在逍溶肩上。她想起霍格沃茨密室蛇怪石化的传说，想起被蛇怪袭击的Jane，想起她说梦到猩红的信子，接着仅存的意识也变成一团漆黑。

迷蒙之际，她想起青行灯的话，说命运的齿轮在转动；想起子苓说过她是潘多拉的钥匙；想起雨天开学典礼上的Bucky，彬彬有礼欢迎她加入斯莱特林。这些话融在一团黑暗里，搅在一起，她自己身在庐山，所浸虚无。

待木辛醒来，只听远方飘来绕梁仙乐，鼻尖窜入百草药香，再看远方窗外飞过群山飞鹤，眼前是一红泥药坛，一个蓝衣小道姑在一旁挥扇熬药，而她躺在一张干燥床铺之上。此处应是蜀山之上了吧，木辛猜测，接着想挣扎着起来，骤然左臂又痛的厉害，龇牙咧嘴无法支撑身体，哎呦一声又跌在床上，一旁蓝衣小道姑听到动静，连忙过来扶起她。

“你觉得怎么样了。”蓝衣小道姑关切的望着她：“你的左臂中了蛇毒，师傅已经帮你上过药了，不要担心。”

“子苓和逍溶怎么样了？”她想到荧光照到蛇魔的恐怖感，还心有余悸。

“她们一点事都没有。”小道姑回道：“倒是你，怕是这几天要住在蜀山了。”小道姑离开床帏，打开炉子上的药坛，从里面舀出一碗灰不溜秋的药递给她：“你现在把这碗药喝了吧。”木辛一闻味道就忍不住皱眉，又得安慰自己这比曼德拉草的脓水要美味一些，捏着鼻子硬给喝下去。刚喝完一碗，小道姑又告诉她还有两碗。

木辛正愁眉苦脸着，此时有人进屋，小道姑起身去瞧，原来是蘅温，他听闻木辛醒了，特来看望她，木辛也正好有一肚子问题。蘅温本示意让小道姑退下，小道姑撅着嘴道：“师兄，我与她差不多年岁，为什么我不能听。”

“师傅让你捣的药你捣了吗？”蘅温开始找借口打发她。

小道姑吐吐舌头笑嘻嘻道：“早弄完了，我就知道师兄会这么说，但我们也真的很想知道发生什么事情。”

“也罢，告诉你也无妨。”蘅温回道。小道姑听了眼神乍亮，抱着小板凳托腮开始听。

蘅温转向木辛道：“木辛姑娘，你于流光洞碰到的是蛇魔——它本就是云外镜阴面黑镜所化。”

“她为什么会出现在那里？”木辛不解，总不能是专门去吓唬他的吧。

蘅温恭敬回道：“那是因为传说中的封印晶石就在那里——”

“啊？”倒是小道姑发出一声尖叫：“晶石居然在流光洞，真是意想不到。可是师兄晶石它不会——”

“是的，被取走了。”蘅温叹了口气又轻柔说道：“但如果晶石不被取走，盘踞妖物的灵力也不会大幅丧失，子苓跟逍溶更不会毫发无伤趁隙将你带回来。”木辛望着一旁小道姑已经煞白的脸，对比之下，蘅温真是会苦中作乐安慰人，可是她们都笑不出来。

“那白镜怎么办——”小道姑急促问道：“铁笔师叔是不是要打碎它。”

“干嘛要打碎它。”蘅温道：“白镜跟黑镜感应，师傅师叔自然也可以让白镜感知黑镜，既然黑镜已成蛇魔依附于相繇，师叔本想用此感知邪神所在，但黑镜本是破碎，却受了邪神不洁之力，已是与晶石合体变为蛇魔，黑镜的气息便与白镜分离。不过别担心，子苓占星术那么厉害——”

“那白镜它岂不是没有用处啦。”小道姑垂着小脑袋惋惜道。

“谁说没用处的。”逍溶神不知鬼不觉接话突然现身，倒把木辛吓得咯噔一下，而小道姑跟蘅温已习惯了她面不改色。

小道姑看到逍溶瞬间扬起头嬉皮笑脸道：“逍溶师姐又要找师兄呀，那我出去啦。”

“不用。”逍溶淡淡回道。

“出什么事了吗？”蘅温察觉到逍溶面色间的凝重。

“子苓占卜说是峡川一带恐有不测，偏偏当时云外白镜方才突然感应幻出遥远影像，显示峡川此刻在进行一场大战。我要去那里一趟支援峡川族人，此来跟师兄来道个别。”逍溶回道。

蘅温略有不解：“不是说黑镜身已死，白镜感知不到吗？”

“是这样不错，但黑镜留存着晶石的力量，子苓跟白镜是感应到晶石的灵力故而发现的。所以说怎么会没用处呢”逍溶轻轻勾了小道姑的鼻子，接着转向木辛：“木辛，那天的事吓到你了吗？不过你别担心，蜀山附近很安全，你目前还是疗伤为上。”

“逍溶姐姐，我会照顾好自己，你一路上要万分小心。”木辛也叮嘱道，本想说也不要让蘅温哥哥担心，又觉不妥咽了回去。

“谢谢，蜀山弟子行走于世，本就是行侠仗义，况且有众师叔随行，没在怕的。我们也会把小金鱼接回蜀山的”接着又含情脉脉望了蘅温一眼：“我走了。”

“一路小心。”蘅温眼里爱意满盈。

木辛看了一眼蘅温，又看了一眼逍溶，嗯，缘结神又有注入的神力了。她看到窗外飞舞的仙鹤，面前药炉升起的青烟，又觉山中无甲子，寒尽不知年，蜀山的生活看起来是如此平静安足，又怎知桃源之外掀起的惊涛骇浪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么有隐身衣，因为从笑话商店买的山寨货，不如哈利波特的圣器高级，所以需要放在所谓的魔法木箱充电QAQ


	5. 番外前传：玉藻前

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇时间线在八岐大蛇之前，因为最初是我玩仙剑游戏想的HP跟仙剑世界观，后来又掉了阴阳师坑。这篇其实理论上是第一篇，所以子苓是五年后又一次来蜀山——总之子苓不是蜀山土生土长的弟子就是了。那时候我是个新服连魂十都过不去的渣渣。天天都在许愿大舅，如今快一年了，我居然还没有大舅妈55555555

第一章  
洛阳城将军府，风灯照夜欲三更。

轩窗棱子浮着摇曳的烛影，女子姣好的面容于昏烛中若隐若现，手里的发簪轻挽云鬓。蜡油在烛台上已凝成块，散发出袅袅香气。一旁铜镜映出火光中微扬的点绛唇，女子悄然起身戴上面纱，抄起地上湿哒哒的秘钥。还好，这个家伙还留着这熏香，把自个熏晕了不说，还能掩盖血腥气，给自己留出离开的时间。

素月临空，蝉声聒噪更衬寂静，掩盖了女子离去的步伐，轻盈细微连草木都不曾惊动，更别说会打搅这夏日草木戏歌。沿着幽篁石径，夏日的暑气竟一扫而光，女子察觉异常，抬眼意外发现假山上翩翩立着一个人影，气质清傲，想必是个修仙之人。来人眸若寒刀，静默不语，只有两掌在结印，屏息间蝉声戛然而止。因风扬起的竹叶也在空中被削断。

女子立在原地敛眉波澜不惊，唯有眉间朱砂微微发亮，背后平地生出庞庞九尾。待竹叶飘然落地，蝉鸣再度响起，一切像是从未发生过。

“还是不放弃杀我吗？”声音悠扬回荡在夜深人静的后花园。  
“你残害无辜之人，得而诛之”回答她的是一名少年，恨意坚定却还未脱稚气。  
“呵”女子淡然一笑：“你这次来是一厢情愿，还是奉了师门命令呢？”  
“为了那些被你当作蝼蚁葬送的人，理应付出代价。”少年拔出剑来，寒气啸空，剑气向女子扑面而来，却硬生被庞庞九尾挡了回去。  
“你真是个不听话的孩子呀，我告诉过你，你杀不了我的。”女子望着四周被少年砍倒横在石径上的竹竿：“你既为雪妖，比人类更易受心魔所困，比起杀我，你更需要的是弄懂蜀山藏书阁的坐忘心法。”手指轻轻一捻，少年刀剑便掉落在地，女子垂下手来继续道：“否则……咦？“  
“啊！”此时少年双目充血，抓耳挠腮痛苦倒地，嘴里愤怒地念念有词。女子无可奈何摇头：”你的师门应是不允你练此等术法，修道之人尚且难破七情六欲更何况你这涉世未深又有情感缺陷的孩子，看来还是让我帮你破除心魔。“  
”我要杀了你！你这作恶多端的妖物？“少年愤怒地吼叫，却一声比一声虚弱，逐渐变为一声声呢喃。

“妖物？”女子冷笑道：“自诩正义的道士可以随意讨伐妖怪，而妖怪杀死人类却不可呢？“女子轻轻拂过少年的面庞，挣扎的少年终于安静了下来，沉沉睡去，不再是之前可怖的模样，是个清秀的少年呢。女子取下少年的佩刀喃喃苦笑道：“没有想到你竟是它啊，呵呵…….“

夜色如水，月光如练。一切都恢复了平静。

打更的仆人举灯经过石径，察觉到满目狼藉的后花园中的异常，府邸少爷的尸体被发现时灯烛早已燃尽。次日一早，新的通缉令贴在城门榜上，这次通缉的是洛阳城名妓毓姿姑娘，虽出身不明，但色艺双绝，乃花中翘楚。有传言说，有蜀山道长黎明起去往府邸查看，说里面夹杂着些许妖气，而那位美丽绝伦的青楼姑娘说不定就是妖狐所化。昔日花柳巷中达官贵人为睹芳容一掷千金的花魁，在一夜之间连草芥之流看到都忍不住唾骂揶揄几句。

第二章  
子苓已有五年未回蜀山了，这次回来免不了想跟昔日兄弟姐妹聊一聊。只是御剑术一如既往的烂泥扶不上墙，不得不用幻影移形挪到山门前。

“我的天呢！”子苓简直不敢相信自己眼睛，守山门的弟子什么时候长出了一双黑色翅膀，搞得子苓还以为这位弟子又去偷偷修习了什么禁术，功力不足走火入魔，定了定神才察觉到面前这家伙的妖气。原来在锁妖塔崩塌后，里蜀山的妖怪趁此空隙纷纷逃窜至人间，蜀山弟子初期竭力斩除危害人间的恶妖恶鬼，所幸历了一番“劫难”与“因缘”后，又尝试把一些一心向善天赋颇强的妖怪净化妖气恶性收归蜀山，造福苍生。时间一久了，里蜀山跟锁妖塔变成了蜀山妖界分校，且考核严苛，需上缴银两学费，妖界逐渐盛传蜀山的“有教无类”，山脚下成都府及周围镇子也聚集了很多慕名修仙卫道或者为学费打工的妖怪，人妖共生，却也和谐。

这不，守山门的四人这次就是三个普通蜀山弟子，一个妖，子苓方才就是被它吓到的。而这个妖怪想方设法把她这个不速之客赶下山，还好被旁边弟子拦下：“大天狗，这是离山五年的子苓师姐。”“哦？就是那个从另一个世界来的。” 大天狗的声音略带轻蔑，听得子苓丝丝冒火，要不是看他帅，早选择跟他杠一杠了。

蜀山玉衡宫蘅若诗出来迎接子苓，因许久未见两个姑娘叽叽喳喳说个不停（大天狗继续冷哼一声），从山门传送阵到岳池前，谈及蜀山近况，子苓才开始感觉到她离开有些年月，当年还是小姑娘的忆如已有私奔的迹象，昔日救下的小草妖成了蜀山的一块好苗子（蘅若诗：我觉得她不是医者，她更像一个武者）也是长期跟着师姐，一起唱K的小姐妹凌音变成了八圣之一，门口那个冷漠毒舌的大天狗居然变成了她的徒弟（蘅若诗：因为那家伙也爱吹笛子，凌音师叔音乐造诣高嘛），而自己当时做媒婆磕的西皮终于修成正果，不枉路痴的自己扫帚卡在流光洞的水晶那里半个多小时。只是校长还是一如既往来喝酒啊，最近听说女儿这颗小白菜要被拱了，喝多到连罡斩师伯也要嫌弃的地步。子苓这次归来也带了一些西洋酒，让一些弟子给校长送过去。

“可是大家都去哪里了呢？”子苓感到山上比平时略空些：”又发生了什么重大事情？“  
”唉，说来也凄惨！”蘅若诗叹道：“洛阳上清宫凌晨突遭大火，不仅烧死了派中弟子，还死了一些前来求神保佑的城民。听闻放火的是赫赫有名的九尾天狐玉藻前，在一烧焦墙壁上有他画的九尾狐还有名字。”

“仅如此便这么断定吗？”子苓皱眉道：“万一江湖上有人或者妖怪想嫁祸给这玉藻前也说不准呢？”  
“所以凌波师姐她们去查了呀”蘅若诗回道：“是洛阳城民发现的，而且在大火前夕，与上清宫交好的洛阳将军府的公子也在家门府邸惨死，坊间谣传是一位青楼女子杀的，偏巧宿鄞师弟在洛阳顺道去查了一番，说府中夹杂着一些妖气呢。“瞧着子苓依然一副皱着眉头若有所思的样子，蘅若诗继续补充道：”而且你知道吗？里蜀山弟子化雪一直在追踪玉藻前，虽然他天资聪颖，但是比起玉藻前的武力修为无异于以卵击石，他也在大火前一个晚上失踪了呢，如此种种叠在一起真的很蹊跷。“

”如此说来，这妖怪够聪明也够残暴。也难以摸索出它的目的来“子苓感到有些惆怅：”我好不容易回来一趟，大家都出山除妖了。“望着岳池波纹，也荡起担忧来，惊动这么多人，这玉藻前非池中物啊。正思索是否去藏经阁查阅一下有关这妖怪的典籍资料，谁料刚一转身，便听见一声惊呼，子苓差点与一个绿衣举着蒲公英的小姑娘撞了个满怀，她手里的蒲公英也跌落进池子里，一石激起千层浪，蒲公英扬起的水花把众人淋成了落汤鸡。

“萤草！你怎么这么冒失呢！”子苓气冲冲拧着头发上的水滴。来的小姑娘正是昔日她与师姐救过的小草妖，当时还瘦小弱不禁风，被一个挥着铁锤的妖怪追的满地跑，想不到几年未见，功力丁当刮目相看了，这蒲公英估计能砸碎昔日小妖怪十个锤子吧。”我急着找各位长老啊，有急事有急事啊！“萤草一急起来，身子也不停扭来扭去，湿漉漉的蒲公英水滴飞溅了子苓一身，还波及到了一旁的蘅若诗：”你若找草谷师傅什么事情呀，她下山采草药了，不会在岳池这里啊！“蘅若诗忙抬手挡飞来的水滴。

萤草的蒲公英抖的更厉害了：”那怎么办！怎么办啊！我要找其他长老啊……“

“什么事啊？”子苓觉得头发上的水越拧越多，一时间又好气又好笑。一抬头发现萤草的急得眼圈红了，才料到真的发生了什么严重的事情。

第三章  
此时洛阳上清宫道观已是飞灰漫天，断壁残垣。黎明前来上香祈祷的民众本以为眼前红光是降临的神迹，即刻便葬身一片火海烟尘中。因玉藻前痛下杀手的是修行过的观中弟子，普通民众在火海中早已挫骨扬灰，倒坍的石柱上是民众干涸的血迹抓印，验证着当时火舌中的惨烈。 

凌波凌音姐妹双手结印去度这些无辜的怨魂，徘徊不前的更多是观中弟子的魂魄，一些因成仙大业未成却中道崩俎而愤懑，一些因妖魔乱世而悲观。凌波凌音表示定会将此事处理妥当，方可送走这些对尘世恋恋不舍的怨魂。“这只狐妖明显在向咱们宣战啊。”蜀山罡斩长老，俗名谢沧行端着石头上用血迹划的九尾天狐画符思考：“可惜了这一身天赋本领，听说还是瀛洲方相士的弟子，本来应该跟我们蜀山是一路的，看来事情闹大就不得不兵戎相见了。”

“民众无辜。这妖魔着实可恶。”凌音握玉笛的手紧了几分，瞧着一旁望着墙壁蹙眉不语托腮思考的凌波，奇道：“姐姐莫不是发现了什么？”

“我在想玉藻前为什么会选择洛阳城的这个道观…..”凌波蹙眉道：“九尾狐的活动范围一般是南山一脉的青丘涂山，当地居民信奉蓬莱，方丈，瀛洲的仙道，如果仅仅针对修道之人，为什么会先选择洛阳呢？“

”是不是因为这九尾天狐是海内方相士的弟子所以对家乡手下留情呢？“铁笔也挠着头不知所云：”洛阳乃繁华古都，或者挑咱们蜀山下手，震慑力最大哈哈。“

”说起这个…..“凌波转头道：”化雪师弟下落不明，也不知处境是好是坏。“

”那小子一直想找这玉藻前复仇呢！“谢沧行回忆道：”说起来他的养父母也是常年在南山一带居住，他一直咬口说玉藻前害死了他的养父母。南山离洛阳确实有点距离呢！“

”我们先安顿好幸存的两个孩子，再去青丘涂山一带探查一番吧。“凌音建议道，幸存的两个孩子是在庙口被发现的，是两个小道童，虽然呛了烟灰但还有气，靠着蜀山的仙药勉强捡了两条命。就是他们提供的线索，在火海里依稀看到一个两鬓挽高髻，衣着华丽的女人九尾生火烧了整个道观。

“这狐妖总算有些良心，放了两个孩子。”谢沧行道：“凌波师侄是觉得妖狐火烧道观另有目的？”

“说不定是向修道之人宣战呢。“凌音也很无奈：”虽然蜀山在为苍生求福祉，但是尘世认为修道还是飞升成仙为首任，或是将妖魔一律格杀，正是如此，才滋生诸般痴怨矛盾。”

“这也没有办法，人对妖魔的成见不是一朝一夕能改变的。当然蜀山也为此努力，出现这种悲剧蜀山也有责任。”铁笔说的时候也朝一旁探查现场凌波的方向望去，他本来想回答师姐就是一楷模，但是想想一直对姐夫怒目的凌音，话还是咽了下去。“这里有些妖气。”凌波在已成废墟的大殿前停驻。“可惜太微弱了，还被打散了。”谢沧行摇了摇头：“想追踪的话似乎不可能了。”

凌波低头蹙眉，这妖气似曾相识。细细思来已明大概，但来龙去脉存在模糊之处仍需继续探查一番。

几人御剑飞行到青丘涂山一带，此地苍山柏青青，风吹花草香，一派农家世外桃源的模样。越过东山便是东海，海外仙山就隐藏在茫茫波涛里。  
“东海一带一直盛行的海外仙山的传说。”青丘祠堂的扫地僧告诉他们：“很多人慕仙山前去渡东海，以为能打败巨兽宪翼旋龟，突破蜃楼幻境的考验，得传道法，但是归来者寥寥无几。”小僧带着众人步入祠堂，主坛处摆着一尊黄花梨庙宇神龛，墙上立着一桃木刻九尾天狐版画，在昏明不定的烛火映照下，画中的狐兽瞳孔扇动似是活了一般。

“但是玉藻前却意外成为瀛洲仙岛方相士的弟子，在南山一带没有能与他匹敌的妖怪。”

“所以当地居民期奉归来的玉藻前能够保佑青丘风调雨顺吗？”凌音问道，而一旁的凌波一直望着桃木板画默不作声。“开始并没有，玉藻前再怎么法力强大，它终究是妖，村民畏惧妖的力量。”小僧顿了顿道：“但是六年前一场大火，村里死掉一半的人，有人说是玉藻前不满发怒，在那以后才有了这个祠堂。”

“所以村民实际上在贿赂这个妖怪喽。不过他这么不常出没的妖怪估计也不接受贡品吧”谢沧行说罢，就要靠近供奉的祭桌，那上面供着一坛桃花酒，从进门就谗这股子香气了。脚步生风使得画前的烛影抖得快了几分，凌波隐约感到不对劲正要提醒师叔小心，画中狐瞳顷刻涌起一股黑色妖气，急簌簌扑来，谢沧行凝神使出一招催岳撼击退妖气。凌波继而纤巧轻盈运出凌云拨月，接着伴随接二连三的呱呱呱，凌云拨月击中了若许暗藏在神龛的蛙妖。原来正是桃花酒浓烈酒味掩盖了妖气，方才谢沧行运功生风才让妖气露出马脚。

凌音跟铁笔皱眉望着这群神龛里的青蛙妖，他们滑稽的造型神似蜀山新收的一些妖怪弟子。凌音望着一只肥胖青蛙梳着两个大辫子冲她呱呱叫，不禁想起了自己那个喜欢画画冥想声音甜美的女弟子，那个小姑娘要是看到这只肥大的青蛙打扮成她的样子估计会惊的从空竹上掉下来。

“呱呱不要碰我！”青蛙妖怪愤怒得冲捻起自己的凌音吼道：”呱！你一个姑娘，长得还挺漂亮，怎么力气那么大，呱！”

“你也叫辉夜姬吗？”凌音问道。“是又怎么样！快放开本公主，呱呱呱！本公主害怕呱呱呱”蛙妖气急了要咬凌音的手指，凌音也不恼，轻轻吹了一口气，蛙妖便四肢无力直瞪瞪睡了过去，小粗辫子还搭在凌音手上。凌音将它装在灵璃壶里，也跟上前查看。谢沧行缚住了版画上的妖怪，那妖怪梳着双编发，着一身粉色彩蝶穿花粉裙，约莫十岁女童的个头。只是这双眼睛，凌音一触目便怔在原地，这双眼睛并不是来自同一个人，虽然它们颇为相似，但是一只炯炯有神，带着天真的好奇，另一只双瞳剪水，带着秋叶般沉静。

“百目鬼….”一旁的铁笔师兄说出了答案，那是以通过眼球吞食死去之人的记忆为生的妖怪，如果被死去之人的记忆迷住，百目鬼就会夺走他的眼睛，不知说它痴也好恶也好。

“你为何附着在版画之上？”凌波定神前去询问百目鬼。

“因为你们这些道士妄图对玉藻前大人不利。”百目鬼恶狠回道。

“那是那位玉藻前大人派你前来围堵我们了？”铁笔追问道，这几个小妖怪根本不是他们这些人的对手，这“迎宾礼”未免也太不到位了。“不是，是我自己要来围堵你们的，玉藻前大人之前造了许多蛙妖，我背着他偷偷叫来了一部分。”百目鬼两只眼睛里噙满了泪：“你们都只想杀死它，不分黑白的道士又懂什么！”

“唉？话可不能这么说”谢沧行打断了百目鬼的哭腔：“你这就给我们所有修道之人扣帽子了，最起码蜀山没有不分黑白，但是他害死了那么多人，这点蜀山不得不管。”

“妖杀了人被除掉是天经地义，人没有缘由杀了妖，就是注定天命的诅咒吗？”百目鬼的泪水啪嗒啪嗒滴落在纹理蜿蜒的木地板上。谢沧行跟铁笔都皱着眉头不知如何是好，他们很少面对女孩子哭泣这种棘手的事情。

“这位姑娘…..”还是凌波清冷如石间凉泉的声音打破僵局：“你的眼睛，很像……凌波的……一位故人，你是从何得来她的……眼睛？”

“姐姐…….”凌音在一旁疑惑不解。

“你认识这只眼睛吗？”百目鬼的哭腔带着兴奋：“她跟玉藻前大人一样，是个可怜人呢。”

百目鬼轻轻一挥，将众人代入秋水目记忆里的混沌之境，见之莹然，拨开云雾而睹真相青天。

原来从瀛洲归来的玉藻前一直隐居在青丘涂山，人类寿命不过短短百年光阴，如蜉蝣行天地，欲行大业却难敌白驹过隙，玉藻前本不想与人类有过多交集。可是这般恃才傲物的得仙缘点化的妖狐，出乎意料沉醉在道观女弟子笛声中，那名女子有着一双盈盈秋水目，她告诉玉藻前，人就是因为寿命短暂才学会珍惜。有花堪折直须折,莫待无花空折枝，是女子先向玉藻前表明心意，玉藻前才明了它也有这种名为“相思”的情感。青冥长天，黄泉渌水，世间辽阔都不如在眼前的伊人。本来玉藻前也没有什么青云之志，方相士日常绿苔阶前伴孤灯，玉藻前回到涂山也就日常让一些小狐妖采摘些花草给自己，身外之事皆浮云，直到接踵到这位秋水目的姑娘。

玉藻前与女子喜结并蒂，并蒂又开边理枝。女子在两年内怀孕，玉藻前带她远离人世，于涂山之中隐居，虽然夫妻二人一直温和宽以待人，但还是担忧孩子长大会面临村人冷言利剑，决定待孩子出生把他们留在涂山抚养，大一些了再引他们入人世。只是万事古难全，女子诞下一对双胞胎，一家四口去道观求取孩子平安符，隆隆天雷劈下，女子只身挡在玉藻前和孩子面前，顷刻断了气。原来女子是城阳道观供给神明的圣女，不仅破了处子之身，还与妖物暗结珠胎，城阳神明觉受辱，虽然忌惮玉藻前的力量，但难消心头恨，不如以这种残忍的方式结束。

“可是她离去的时候很满足呢…..”百目鬼叹道：“经历这种不公抗争过天劫天命还是很满足，真是搞不懂呢……”

“世间还有这种神明！”谢沧行唾道：“我看这神明那妒心强烈的妖怪更可怕，蜀山才不奉这种家伙。”凌波敛眉轻叹：“但愿她的灵魂能在天地间寻得安隅。”凌音此时在一侧咬唇不语，道观女子的经历也让她想起姐姐，当初神农鼎一案，姐姐与那个诡计多端，城府颇深的魔族之王龙溟互表心意，后蜀山联合魔族修复六界水脉，以及后续的折剑山庄案件逐渐打破人魔以及里蜀山妖界的立场隔阂。凌音还记得一直崇拜的一贫掌门那几日很高兴，说蜀山终于走出自己的天道，也与那个老奸巨猾的龙溟不谋而合。他们两个感情也日益升温，虽然姐姐一直在说蜀山天道才是她心之所属，但是每到皓月临空，蜀山脚下总能捕捉到他们身影，无论子苓说一百遍他们真的很般配都不能扫除凌音的怒气。尽管姐姐后来还是与自己在蜀山执行苍生使命，但她还是成为那个魔王（子苓每次说那是你姐夫啊就要挨凌音的玉笛敲打）的王妃，后蜀山欲立八宫仙圣，本是翘楚的姐姐因为突然怀孕因觉不堪担负自愿退出，再后来…….成为八圣之一的凌音搬进了摇光宫，蜀山也变热闹了许多，小侄女也乖巧可爱喜欢粘着姐姐跟她，匆匆不觉光阴过。

“只是这玉藻前现在在哪里呢？”铁笔思忖道：“六年前的那场大火是不是也与此事有关。”

凌波环视四周：“祠堂内的布帘陈设被精心翻新过，似乎在准备什么。”接着她又问了百目鬼：“难道是那名道观女子的祭日？”

“你都猜出来还要问我。”百目鬼嘟着嘴，这个蓝衣姑娘似乎什么都看透了一样，她那只藏不住心事的眼睛也验证了答案。

虽然探出玉藻前的行踪，但是狐妖的具体目的已经为何选择在洛阳屠门还是没有头绪。若是继续拖下去，又不知那一隅居民遭这种炼狱之灾，还是尽快找到它为好。尽管凌波认为这个妖怪可能是她熟悉的一位故人，不会平白无故乱开杀戒，但念及平民百姓实属无辜，不免忧心忡忡。

“若是说引它出来，我倒有一主意。”凌音扬起了手里的玉笛：“方才在百目鬼的记忆里，那位道姑吹奏的笛声我也记了个大概。我可以夜间奏笛，或许狐妖闻笛声便会出现。”

第四章

“这行得通吗？”蘅若诗托腮蹙眉望着地上的一摊石子，萤草手上也捧着一只拼命探头吐泡泡的乌龟仔。“相信我，我对于其他玄法是一问三不知，唯一有自信的就是这占卜了。”子苓碎念捻起地上一块石子轻轻往空中一抛：“这方位不会出错的，我以我占卜没下过A的成绩表示。“继而接过萤草手里乌龟的卜甲：“ 这方位， 东三百里，是南山之首音雀山。其山多鸟兽。仅过一个时辰，我们还是快去吧！以免那小丫头遇见什么危险。”说罢，又引哨即刻传来了一只雪枭，将一信件绑在它腿上，呼其飞往青丘。

“对对对！救公主要紧！”萤草手里的乌龟仔也是会说话的，一激动从萤草手里滚落下来。“都怪你啊！”

子苓也敲了一下它的龟壳：“我以为只有我们那边的动物无聊，搞什么龟兔赛跑，结果你也搞，还跟一只骑青蛙的兔子搞赛跑。”

“早知会让公主遇到危险，打死我也不会做！”乌龟仔差点翻不过身来：“我去通知蜀山其他长老。可不能让公主有什么危险。”

“不必了。”蘅若诗在一旁黑线：“我会让其他弟子通知师傅，还快一些。”接着拉着子苓：“我御剑，一起去音雀山。”萤草扭股糖似的也要去，本来她日常就是夜叉帝姬的玩伴，也是看白狼姐姐剑术入迷，没注意到方满三岁的帝姬，去山门那边瞧山兔跟龟使者来福吵闹着赛跑。待萤草回过神来，只来福跟吓掉魂似的说公主跟山兔已不见踪影。凌波姐姐是对自己有恩的，公主也伶俐可爱，若是有个三长两短，她不会原谅自己的。

子苓在与蘅若诗一同去音雀山之前，派遣一些弟子去山下查一些有无传送方阵。那山兔并无驾云御剑之术，顶多等待来福太久，以为它偷偷下山了，于是带着帝姬一并溜去了山下，结果不小心触发了某个传送方阵。而且这个方位，南山招摇，临近青丘涂山，青丘多狐兽，能设横跨千里的法阵，并得以强大灵力驱使，设阵的人很有可能是那个青丘狐妖啊。想到这里，子苓也提心吊胆开来，希望设阵的不要是那个玉藻前，按蘅若诗的话，他是憎恨修道之人的，如果被发觉，免不了小姑娘会做被要挟的人质。

彼时音雀山倒是闲云潭影，只是过于静谧，林木之繁容不得一鸟啼鸣。

“你说，那龟哥哥会在这里吗？”一个约莫两岁孩童身高的银短发小姑娘发出疑问，她有着红宝石双瞳，发间还翘起一双毛绒绒的兔耳，一双小手还一直扯着座下肥大怖人的单眼魔蛙，正是与来福争执赛跑的山兔。

“我不信它会跑那么快呢。”草丛另一个个头略高些的小姑娘回道，蹲着软糯糯的像个小团子，水汪汪眼睛凝视着周边草丛，生怕错过一丝风吹草动。

“沐洇，是你说玄武龟可以覆翼轸，比我快的。”山兔回道。

“这个爹爹娘亲对我讲过这个传说没错。”那个叫沐洇的小团子眼神依旧目不转睛，眼帘也疑惑的扑闪几下：“可是来福只是玄龟啊，它之前跑的还没有我快呢。哎……哎呀”草丛突然跳出一只耳鼠向小团子怀里扑去，沐洇机敏一把抓住它，倒是山兔吓得捂住眼睛，双耳紧束。

“真是一只胆小的兔子。”魔蛙不满的嘟囔一句，即便如此，它还是没有山兔力气大，不得不当他的坐骑，每天听这小兔子的絮叨。

“沐洇！”山兔通过缝看到小团子放走了耳鼠，放下心来：“这里好像不是蜀山了，好多草木野兽我都没有见过，我们好像不知道跑去哪里了。”

“是这样吗？”沐洇的声音带着失望：“好不容易下山一次呢，”望着山兔东躲西闪的眼神，忙站起来哒哒哒跑过去抚着她那耷拉的耳朵：“你害怕了是吗？那我们就回去吧。”说罢，小团子小手握筒状对着远方大喊，甜甜的童音回荡在幽谷，笑眼弯弯对山兔道：“你瞧，现在山谷没有那么安静可怕了，我们努力一点找到回去的路吧。”

“明明是山兔答应保护你的！”山兔耷拉着兔耳朵继续懊恼着，接着往旁挪了挪，让小团子也跳到魔蛙上面。魔蛙在灌丛中跳跃了一会，又立在原地裹足不前，说是感觉地面有震动，它不敢再往前走一步。

“我去看一下。”沐洇很果断跳下蛙背，还没站稳，远处风急惊得寒鸦乱飞，如剑惊一般。山兔跳到她的前面，团子小手结印严阵以待。草丛此时涌出众多牛尾文臂马蹄的奇兽，气势汹汹奔向她们两个，有的急啸带风，风急如刃。山兔跳着丢出套环，套环浮在空中扩大，分散压向奔涌而来的兽群，狂尘乱作，眼前巨兽变成一群恍然惊散的猿猴。“只是一群笨猴子而已嘛！”山兔扯着魔蛙兴奋挑起了舞：“应该没有什么危险了，沐洇上来我们一起走吧。”山兔转头去寻找沐洇，只听咣当声响，沐洇呻吟伏倒在地，团团黑气从她左臂侧渗出，旁边是一碎落的玉镯。

空中此时环响阵阵鹤鸣，声闻于野，排空散唳，远处还传来丝竹弦乐。山兔此时便觉精神困顿，头晕目眩，这些呕哑嘲哳难为听的乐曲简直跟凌音师叔的仙阵伏魔曲有得一拼，意志挣扎半响便不省人事。

待到子苓一方人赶到之时，眼前的景象揭示这里曾经发生一场战斗，芦草内喷射的血在滴渗，浸湿了散落的鹤羽，角落处还有碎落的玉镯。萤草看到玉镯，眼前一黑晕了过去，蒲公英击地砸出了一个坑。  
第五章  
沐洇觉得自己被记了一个闷棍失去意识睡了好久，好不容易睁开眼睛又掉进了一个深不见底的黑洞。此时的她在黑暗中缩成一团，怀念的是家的温度，她最喜欢的祭都的夜晚，那时爹娘会回来，为她讲一些奇妙的故事陪她跌入梦乡，醒来之时，丽日当空，她们身影已不见。

两岁前模糊记忆是祭都皇宫的红墙三寸天，以及陪伴她的布娃娃，偶尔二叔会过来逗她玩一会，但大多时候还是被爹爹派去沙场。爹爹说她太小了，不允她出祭都王宫，每天的玩乐时间就是跟萤草玩她的蒲公英，个头尚小的她会坐在蒲公英上让萤草举着转，但还是越不过祭都的宫墙窥见外面景色。沐洇白日是无法找爹娘玩耍的，爹爹会忙于政事，娘也教导她不要去打扰爹爹，而娘呢，要去一个叫人界好遥远的地方，有时候晚上也见不到她的影子。有天早上，她朦胧中看到娘亲要离去的影子，哭着闹着从被窝里爬起来，牙牙学语的小团子还不会表达自己的情感，只能拽着母亲的裙襟不放。

再后来她就被娘亲带到蜀山去，蜀山比王宫大很多，玩伴也很多，多到夜里都没有多少看星星的时间。偶尔还可以随娘亲小姨她们去山下一些有趣的地方，不过这种也日子屈指可数，因为她们一直很忙。但因为不再孤独，倒是比在祭都王宫开朗了不少。

说起来，已经有一些时日没有见到爹爹娘亲了呢，爹爹去了修罗那边，娘亲与小姨要下山处理一些事情。她前段时间整蛊了偷了阿离姐姐扇子的家伙，被小姨狠狠罚了一顿。祭都的侍女经常说爹爹是个很有威严的君王，可是爹爹对自己和娘亲都是很温和体贴的啊，倒是在蜀山大家所传的活泼善解人意的小姨板起脸来比较凶。

说起这，这次把玉镯打碎了会惩罚的更严厉吧，说不定娘亲也会生气。玉镯是娘亲给自己的，叮嘱她一定时时刻刻戴着，更注意不要弄碎，否则会造成无法挽回的后果。她一直都记着，这次若不是妖兽利刃击碎了玉镯……在那之后呢？沐洇觉得头痛极了，忍不住挣扎。

“还烧着啊…..”一双手抚上女孩的额头，那双手纤纤如削葱根，想必出自一名女子。但面前的人戴着一副花样狐狸假面，声音悠扬低沉，额上点着冬梅花钿，神秘又令人好奇假面下的容颜。“呱，玉藻前大人，您要的毛巾。”一只带着黑翅膀的胖青蛙递上玉盘，玉藻前取走盘中被凉水浸湿的毛巾给女孩换上。瞧着女孩粉雕玉琢的小脸上的红晕褪去三分，眉帘微微颤动，还在跟噩梦挣扎。“玉藻前大人，呱，那只兔子要见这个小姑娘。”胖青蛙回到：“还把我们撞的鼻青脸肿，太丢脸了。”

“让姑获鸟守着那只兔子吧”玉藻前轻轻抚平女孩因梦魇扬起的小拳头，并让胖青蛙告诉山兔，等这小姑娘烧退醒来自然会让她过来。胖青蛙也就蹦蹦跳跳退下了。

沐洇醒来晕沉沉的瞧见那只黑翅膀的胖青蛙在捣药，惊得立马清醒从藤床上坐起来。“你醒了，呱～我去告诉玉藻前大人。”胖青蛙放下药锤蹦着离洞，留着小团子懵在床上。不一会儿，山兔蹦蹦跳跳过来（魔蛙蹦跶的样子跟这只胖青蛙好像），叽叽喳喳说玉藻前跟那姑获鸟待她很好，给了她好多胡萝卜，沐洇的烧也是她们给治好的，魔蛙叽里呱啦说山兔十多年了还是这么容易相信人，一个胡萝卜就能把她收买了。

“是她救了我呀，那我是不是要谢谢她呢。”小团子小手托腮，双颊余温未消，红扑扑的。低头才察觉到玉镯丢了，愁得撅起小嘴。山兔拍着胸脯说有她这个大力士在一定不会有事的，魔蛙一直在一旁翻白眼。小团子倒不理她们争吵的，安静了一会决定小心翼翼沿床沿爬下床，双脚刚触到地面，洞口就逶迤进来一丽人，披绯红金丝滚边纱缎，着墨绿撒花裙，只是依然戴着一副花样狐狸假面，她一来，山兔跟魔蛙也停止了打闹。小团子小步向前去礼节性的表示谢意，有模有样倒逗得玉藻前笑，他告诉沐洇病还未愈，而且那玉镯也可帮她做一个。“这可以再重做吗？”沐洇大眼睛里写满疑惑，娘亲说过那是很重要的东西。“我可是很厉害的妖怪呢。”玉藻前轻轻点了一下沐洇的小鼻子：“信不信我。”“一点点吧”小团子拿白嫩嫩小手比划了一下：“毕竟是你救了我，你是这里的狐仙吗？”

玉藻前领着团子在涂山千狐洞玩，山兔又跑去啃姑获鸟送她的各种胡萝卜。千狐洞层层连结，地势错综复杂（跟蜀山地脉有得一拼），小团子跟玉藻前很快混熟，在这洞里玩捉迷藏反倒自己迷路，不得不让玉藻前找出来。玩着玩着不小心又踏进了一间冰室。

“不怕冷吗？”玉藻前拿扇变出一个暖炉给小团子。小团子却跑向了冰室中间的蓝色封印阵：“是化雪哥哥，他怎么在这里。”不小心又触到了封印阵边缘：“哎呀，好冰……“

玉藻前怔了片刻，又忙前去蹲下，回答小团子疑惑：“他被心魔困扰着，我来帮他消解。”接着又问一句：“你认识他吗？”小团子点了点头，歪头问道：“那他什么时候病能好呢？那我等着哥哥一起回去吧。”

“他可能要久一点啊”玉藻前站立起来，眉间的花钿微微发光：“怒火攻心下，连自己应做什么也会忘记。”瞥见封印旁的长刀，玉藻前凝神似乎想起了什么事情，接着拉起小团子的小手离开了冰室。“他因为什么病了呢？”小团子仰头问道，“因为他是雪啊，因为拒绝温暖所以有些事情难以参破。”玉藻前回道：“有时候缘分也说不清是福还是祸。”

“那你刚才为什么一直在看化雪哥哥的那把刀呢？”

“因为那是当初我送他的啊”玉藻前回道。那是一个冬日，寒冬腊月大雪纷飞，伊若在屋内烧着炭火盆儿，火光映着流浪孩子被冻得红彤彤的搓着手的小脸。

“快来帮忙堆雪人啊！”一个大些的孩子开门呼喊同伴，屋内的孩子听到有玩的立马一窝蜂跑了出去，伊若笑着也召唤玉藻前一同前去。

“伊若姐姐，你看我们堆的雪人武士像不像呢～”孩子们兴奋的等待伊若的评价，玉藻前望着雪人萝卜鼻跟直楞楞的干枝臂，怎么看也不像是一个“武士”啊，但还是随手解下自己的佩刀给了雪人，伊若搂着孩子们笑道：“有了武器，雪武士才能守护好大家。”

弯刀的妖气将雪人幻化出妖形，可是既体为冰雪，新生的雪妖以为自己熬不过来年的春天，于是在一个雪尽的夜晚，它向伊若提出了离别。“如此也好”伊若柔声回他：“游历累了也可回来，这里一直是你的家。”接着问道：“你有名字吗？人行走江湖总要有个名字的。”

“就叫化雪吧…….”雪妖回道。“也好，化雪。”伊若望着窗棱子飘过的雪影：“我想再过三年的雪天，我能再见到你。”

“化雪哥哥经常去岳池高处自己一个人坐着。”小团子仰着头对玉藻前说道：“一贫伯伯说，因为他的爷爷奶奶对他很好，但是他们不见了，他很想他们。“此时小团子也感到拉着她的指根此时凉凉的。

伊若祝福化雪能渡过温暖的春天，但是她却没有熬过次年的秋日。

那是个暮霭沉沉的秋日，伊若的身体像落败的秋叶，永久沉在那一片银杏林里，为什么一生行善，温柔沉静的她会迎来这种结局。伊若临走前说这是她的天命，虽然是注定的但她并不后悔。可是玉藻前恨透了这被诅咒的天命，九尾堕天狐火灼烧着整个村子，逃亡的村民说那是愤怒的神明，在惩罚信仰不坚定的凡人。

化雪在游历途中结识了一对老夫妻，那是他第一次尝到人间的温暖，老夫妻说他们会等着他归来，也跟伊若姐姐说的一样，这里也是他的家。可是过了两个温暖的春日，他于银装素裹的冬日归来，大雪飘飘，掩埋的是一片寂静。

第六章

“姐姐断定那妖物不会伤害沐洇吗？”凌音急切问道，“时间拖一分就多一分危险，我们现在闯进去吧！”

“不会，他是我昔日遇见的那个九尾妖狐。而且也希望我们找到沐洇的。”凌波手里的是一白色狐尾，是子苓在音雀山找到的，那来自一只九尾天狐，子苓也是靠着狐尾的妖气占卜方位以及村民的消息找到这个千狐洞口。萤草因受到惊吓，整个人跟她的蒲公英都萎奄了，不得不让一些蜀山弟子抬着她跟蒲公英去客栈休息。

师姐的女儿应是目前不会有危险了，只是那玉藻前屠杀的是沧州一带白云阁的道人。虽然那群人确实是一群有武力值的不会变通只知道降妖除魔迂腐愣头青，如果没有玉藻前在场，师姐的女儿才危险了呢。只是玉藻前对太多道门怀有恨意，一气之下将前来的道人一并杀光，平白又添了几道不清理不明的血债。

看来并不是所有修道之人有着众生平等明理除妖的素养，蜀山的仙道思想解放运动任重而道远啊。不过，因缘际会还是件很奇妙的事情。

百目鬼的另一只眼睛来自玉藻前的女儿丝薇。在伊若死后，玉藻前愤怒使出九尾堕天，青丘一带陷入红莲炼狱，是一对双胞胎儿女的哭声唤醒了玉藻前的神智。他幻化成伊若的样子抱起孩子，带着两个孩子离开青丘。开始于碧草秀华的灵气之地司云崖隐居，司云崖下村民偶见九尾狐影，惧其妖力，求偶经此地的凌波道长前去查探是否有无妖气，以求安心。凌波与龙溟在司云崖上寻得玉藻前与他的儿女，虽是不打不相识，凌波给了玉藻前一对沥泉玉镯，戴上可隐妖气，这样两个孩子也不用远避人世，躲避村民跟一些收妖的道人。

玉藻前带着儿女去了洛阳城外的村镇，两个孩子也活泼可爱，即使发现了所谓的母亲是父亲一直在扮演，也选择不拆穿这善意的秘密。一日，丝薇不小心打破玉镯，妖气引来了洛阳上清宫的道人，哥哥子安挡在妹妹面前，却被道人以妖物本邪无情收在化妖水中，妹妹丝薇也中咒身亡。

“可是那个孩子的眼睛里也没有恨意呢。”这是百目鬼思不透又觉得迷人的地方，于是她偷走了丝薇的眼睛。也偷偷关注着那个叫玉藻前的大妖怪，他一直想屠尽上清宫以此报仇，或许也不是为了报仇的，也是为了击碎天命的诅咒。

“道法可不是这么学的。”谢沧行摇了摇头：“酿成这副局面也是冤冤相报。这么小的妖怪不会对人界有什么威胁的，如此离去真是可怜。”子苓听了这个故事倒开始同情玉藻前开来：“他就是想做个魏晋风格的狐狸而已，有老婆孩子热炕头而已，也就违道义了吗？若不是这个天命逼迫，也不会伤人。人也真是，惧怕天命要么除尽贿赂妖物神明。那些道人也是，除妖也不是这么除的。”不过蜀山锁妖塔坍塌，李逍遥掌门拒绝再建，其他门派不乐意认为这样下去人界会大乱，有得与朝廷深交获得融资资金，有得建群妖坛不断填充内部妖魔，蜀山虽然开明，但要开局面道阻且长。

沐洇碎掉的也是沥泉玉镯，所历也与丝薇当时面临情景相似。子苓视白云阁的道人为有眼无珠的一群瞎道士，这玉镯怎么也是蜀山的东西，可能到季中冲业绩，杀红眼上鞋不用锥子，真行！想到这，她也觉这玉藻前没什么可怕的了，应该是个通情达理的妖怪。

蘅若诗点上一炷香，众人开始随着香飘引的方向走，内部真是各种弯弯绕绕，还有前来袭击的妖精狐怪，还好功力较浅，击败不费吹灰之力。走至深处忽听女童嬉闹的声音，凌波不由加快脚步，寻至亮光处，只见洞内花飞蝶舞，小姑娘跪在地上伸出小手正要捕捉花朵上的蓝蝶，发髻还停留着一只挥动翅膀的粉蝶。还是旁边坐着啃胡萝卜的山兔发现了她，忙去拍了拍凝神的小团子。  
“娘亲～”小团子转头看到凌波，绽开笑靥起身跑向凌波面前，惊飞了发髻间悠闲挥舞翅膀的粉蝶。凌波也张开双臂迎来飞扑过来的小团子，一把抱起来，轻抚着在怀里蹭来蹭去女儿的额发：“想不想娘亲啊。”

“一直想呢。”小团子甜甜撒娇，去贴凌波的脸，此幕也正好被进来的众人看到，好一派温馨场面。子苓看得眉开眼笑，师姐的孩子生的果然是好。“烧的难受吗？”凌波察觉到女儿的额颊有烫感，用脸去贴了贴女儿的额头仔细试了试，小姑娘搂着凌波的脖子道：“不难受，现在一点也不难受。”凌波这才发觉女儿白净的小胳膊上没有玉镯，但此刻撒欢的力劲一点也不病怏怏的。

“姐姐我们快走吧。”凌音左顾右盼道：“毕竟这千狐洞地势复杂，我们不要逗留太久。”凌波怀里的小团子看到小姨在这，突然意识到自己是偷偷跑下山玩的，这下被逮个正着，顿时安静下来。“还有你啊！”凌音前去捏了捏团子粉雕玉琢的小脸：“等回到摇光宫可要按门规处置了。”

“我们就走啊，来到这没人请客打架也太没劲了吧”谢沧行道，”这样不好啊！“一旁的铁笔反驳：”这可是人家地盘。“

”我们好歹也在江湖上有个名字“谢沧行还是略失望：“也没尽地主之谊，没趣没趣。”说罢冲凌音道：“你要不要吹个笛子，好歹这洞主救了这小丫头，我们不跟人家道声谢也不好。“

”师傅说白了就是想打架，尤其得知了这九尾天狐不是女性之后。“铁笔也朝凌音使了使眼色。蘅若诗也提：“对哦，还有化雪师弟下落不明。”

“我见到化雪哥哥了。”凌波怀里的小团子探头说道：“在一个都是冰的房间，他也病了。只是洞太多了，我忘了在哪里了”接着也冲凌音道：“小姨，我们跟她说声再见好不好？她对我很好的，对山兔也很好。“

”好吧….“凌音从袖间拿出玉笛，奏出一曲绕梁之音，不似蜀山仙乐缥缈脱尘，倒似身处静谧悠长的烟波江南。

“呱，真好听啊，我也要学。”洞口跳出来一只青蛙，把离洞口最近的吓了一跳，接着捧腹大笑，天呢，这玩意装束实在太像山门那个冷冰冰的大天狗了。凌音也一时无语，没想到除了那个辉夜姬，又窜出来一只奇怪的青蛙。

“蜀山乐圣果然名不虚传。”玉藻前紧随其后，见到熟悉的狐仙姐姐，小团子倒是很开心，但是瞧见蜀山各位神情很紧张的样子，倒是娘亲较为平静。玉藻前称赞了几句凌音的笛音，转身问凌波：“姑娘可曾记得我。”

“未忘。”凌波回道：“只是未料明日隔山岳，世事两茫茫。”

“这位公子。”谢沧行道：“过往已经成为过往，那些不快也随一把火消逝了。以后要怎么熬日子。“

”蜀山是要阻我吗？“玉藻前道。“也不是阻。”谢沧行眼球也开始左顾右盼：“蜀山也不是见妖魔一昧格杀。要不……“谢沧行指了指子苓：”要不这姑娘也不会跑到蜀山来修仙。“

”我…….“子苓被噎得一时无语，不过还要继续接这话茬子：“我是很认可蜀山的观念，而且对于仙道依旧是高山仰止的态度，呃……最起码蜀山这座高山是我心向往之的。另外……蜀山修道也是先修人道，太多仙道急于求成，违背求道初心。“

“诸位请回吧。”倒是玉藻前下的逐客令，接着问凌波道：“这孩子……是与昔日在司云崖与你同行的紫衣公子的女儿吗？“

“是…….”凌波点头应道。“真好…….没想到你们在一起了。”玉藻前苦笑合起扇子：“那名叫化雪的冰室在前左边第二个岔路右拐尽头处，他急火攻心，服下你们那边的清疏丹便好。”

接着拿扇子轻敲了一直对凌音笛子目不转睛的大天狗呱：“如果想拜师就跟着去吧。”

“呱呱呱，不”大天狗呱蹦跶到玉藻前裙边：“我要跟随玉藻前大人。”

“狐仙姐姐……”小团子开始冲他招手：“如果来蜀山，沐洇可以带你玩啊。”凌波也莞尔一笑，对玉藻前道：“阁下若是光临蜀山，凌波也定会好好招待。”

“你们不怕我攻上蜀山吗？”玉藻前问凌波。“你想攻打的不过是所谓天命而已，但不是蜀山的道”凌波回道。

“哎呀，既然架打打不了了”谢沧行也出来打援道：“不知您喜不喜欢饮酒，可以来蜀山喝一杯啊。”

第七章  
蜀山迎来妖界学员的大师兄玉藻前，知之者寥寥无几。就知道有一天，一贫掌门拿了两坛酒去了青丘千狐洞，两人畅饮了一天一夜。又三日，丽日晴空，惠风和畅，小团子与众道童将玉书师伯的经书搬到岳池附近曝晒，累得跑到池边掬水，玩心兴起，与一旁的小师姐泼水撒欢嬉闹。倏尔听到娘亲唤她，爬起来看到抿嘴笑的娘亲后面站着一位霜姿月韵持扇的男子，笑吟吟问她还认不认得，沐洇怔了一下仰头看到他额上熟悉的花钿图案，笑着回答：“当然认得啦。”

化雪的心结一波未平另一波又起，在岳池山顶看仙鹤的时间愈发久了。辉夜姬一直是个沉静喜爱睡觉不爱说话的小姑娘，并不喜欢师傅带的那只陪着她的呱，倒是这呱一直跑去山门听大天狗的笛音，其实大天狗的笛声辉夜姬也是很喜欢的。大天狗也被玉藻前安利了做面具，当然他做的面具样子，呃….没几个人赞美的。

玉藻前在蜀山虽说是弟子，但其功法能力可与蜀山仙圣并肩，在妖界弟子中地位大致与凌波在人界弟子中地位相当。在山上也时而无聊，便约青石下棋，与逍遥约酒。沐洇倒是因为有玉藻前撑腰变得越来越调皮，玉藻前闲了也会带小姑娘下山玩，有时候在小姨生气的时候还会帮忙劝解一两句。

“你是说城阳一带蛰伏的神灵害得尊夫人离去是吗？”青石在棋盘落下一子问道。“圣女引渡，天雷降劫…….尊夫人的道派也不得而知。”

“是如此，伊若对此也三缄其口”。玉藻前皱眉审视眼前棋局：“我听说凌波近日又去了城阳，听闻又发生了类似之事是吗？”

“是啊！”青石果断压下一子，棋盘颇有黑云压城的格局。


	6. 峡川惊涛

金鱼姬终于回到了她的故乡——峡川。尽管如此，她也不会放弃征服世界的英雄梦想的。

那个大妖怪没去蜀山进修多久，就从掌门师下领了个高阶弟子职位，要知道，蜀山七圣（除太武）各只给非人族类弟子三个高阶席位，可他也不怎么珍惜，没几天就悠哉悠哉又回来做他的峡川之主，凭什么呢！她跟朋友辉夜姬去考核，辉夜姬一直表现得很羞怯很没自信，可是师傅偏偏很怜惜她，给了她一席高阶弟子。而自己呢？也考进去了，但只是中阶而已，平时日常修炼，师傅也常说她毛毛躁躁的。

“我什么时候才能进修成高阶呢？”金鱼姬经常会问，师傅的三席还空出一位，金鱼姬一直觉得是为自己准备的。“是我不再心急，毛毛躁躁的吗？”

而凌音往往是笑而不语的。

金鱼姬经常不服气，她会选择跟高阶比武，来证明自己是有高阶弟子的能力的。首当其冲的是她的好朋友——高阶弟子辉夜姬，结果她唤出金鱼助阵，没一会儿就把辉夜姬从小竹筒上敲了下去，手里的小蓬莱枝也被打掉了，还是师傅及时发现以一首宁音曲缚住她。

“你啊！”师傅没收了她的扇子：“只会打架斗狠是成为不了高阶的，也无法征服世界，更不会成为英雄。”

“没关系，金鱼姬。我相信你可以的。”辉夜姬边揉着疼的发晕的小脑袋，一边安慰她道。

金鱼姬去找大天狗比武，结果她被大天狗打的遍体鳞伤，最后还被万年竹的笛子敲了数下。

“你啊！真是不听我的话！”凌音一脸黑线，还要从草谷那边借药给她被敲成包的小脑袋疗伤。

金鱼姬时而会陷入迷茫，与她同级的中级式神相比，她武不如海忍，吸血姬。做医者也不如桃花，樱花姐姐们，幻术不如妖琴师。与她同师门的化鲸看似平平无奇，却学会与阿离合作，成为斗技大赛的第一名，而她呢，感觉还是籍籍无名的一个小透明。考入蜀山，是众多修仙人士和式神妖怪的梦想，但是对于她征服世界的宏伟蓝图是远远不够的，除此之外，她还有一个暗自藏起来的秘密小梦想，就是要比大个子厉害，成为荒川的英雄。所以她一定要成为高阶弟子！她要向师傅，向掌门表示，我！一！定！可！以！的！

金鱼姬怀着“宏伟蓝图”跃身潜入碧波之中，沿溯在群山叠嶂之间穿梭，累了就躺在一个光溜溜的大石头上，看着四周峻茂悬泉，回清倒影，好生自在。

“亲爱的峡川，我一定会守护好你们的，因为峡川有难，所以我要暂时搁置征服世界的梦想了，但是…….待我下次回来，你们一定会迎来一位英雄，一位比大个子更棒的英雄！”金鱼姬躺着望着叶间飞光，暗暗发誓道。

“啪唧——”她的头发突然沾了红果子的黏液，金鱼姬猛然起身，发现猴妖魈煌在笑嘻嘻在山涧的枝子上笑话她：“伟大的金鱼姬小姐，你征服世界回来了吗？”

“不是！我是来守护峡川的！”金鱼姬从岩石上登的立了起来：“作为一名考进蜀山的优秀弟子，我是来传递消息的！那个上古邪神相繇是个大旱神，他一定盯上了我们水草丰茂的峡川。但是你们不要怕！因为我——金鱼姬回来了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈”魈煌捂着肚子差点从树枝上跌下去：“你多虑了，伟大的金鱼姬小姐，蜀山掌门老早就飞鸽传书给我们峡川之主。峡川早就草木皆兵，且设立了机关，我是来领金鱼姬小姐回家的，怕你迷迷糊糊的，不认路。”

“我自己家的路我怎么可能会不认得呢？”金鱼姬甩着扇子正准备潜入水中，她要证明她已经长大了，变强了，她会随机应变的。

金鱼姬鲤鱼打挺迅速往瞿塘方向行进，蓦然发现四周亮晶晶的，再一定神，发觉那是箭孔，但是为时已晚，失如雨集，脚下的波浪也失去了控制，漩涡势将她压入深渊。金鱼姬哎呀哎呀叫唤，没有时间发力还击，唯一的意识是——她是不是要被打成个筛子了。

俄顷有力蹙踏浪逐，又见四周波涛凝成游鱼，将这些箭矢接下。

她这次学会了在遇见危险的时候不再闭上眼睛，又是他，那个大个子，将他挡在身后。大个子拎着她，又叫她小矮子。

哼！迟早有一天我会超过他的。

“大个子，你受伤了吗？”金鱼姬瞥见荒川之主扇柄的殷红，不禁愧疚敛了眉眼：“是因为方才救我吗？”

“无事，之前遇见一些侵略者不小心擦破了一点皮。”荒川之主云淡风轻掸去那抹丹红。

金鱼姬眼睛雾蒙蒙的，她是第一次见大个子受伤，虽然她一直时不时找他挑衅约架，每次落北而归。如今看他有了“对手”，却是怜惜，没有想象中的不甘心。

“小矮子。”荒川之主轻轻又一次将扇子搭在她的头上：“离英雄而差一点距离。”

她记得她离开荒川，要去蜀山应征弟子的时候，荒川也是在临走前这么拿扇子碰她的头：“去蜀山吧，去蜀山学一下怎么做一个英雄。“

”柔弱无能的小英雄要去逞英雄喽！逞英雄喽！“总有一些嚼舌根的猴妖虾妖冲她做鬼脸嘲笑她：”小金鱼连万州瀑都过不了，蜀山才不会收你呢！“

”哼！蜀山这一次不收我，我就在山下小村子里再修炼一年，一年复一年，等我回来我就长大了！我就会很厉害，很英雄的！“

”你这么小个子，能英雄到哪里去？通过万州瀑呢，我也能呢！“峡川的妖怪继续冲她做着鬼脸，有个花妖气不过拿石头砸那些嘴碎的猴子，却被猴子们反击得花瓣都落了。

“你们！”小金鱼气得攥紧了拳头：“等我回来，我会成为峡川的新主人。我是要征服世界的！”说罢，她拉着墨鱼伯伯爬上鲶鱼爷爷的珊瑚顶，以墨汁写着：金鱼姬是要征服世界的。

当然，还要赢过叫自己小矮子的大个子！

辉夜姬要跟她一起去，那名住在峡川翠竹林的小姑娘，她看见金鱼姬的扇舞，金鱼助阵，不停称赞，这莫名给了金鱼姬很大的自信。她跟辉夜姬在蜀山脚下练习半年才接受考核，在试炼场上又遇见了大个子。

“看来一直在努力呢。”大个子拿扇子敲了敲她的头。

“我一定能赢过你！能成为高阶。”金鱼姬推开他的扇子，环视四周，有大江山鬼王，有高天原神使，还有她跟辉夜姬去许愿护身符的神庙女神御馔津都在。

金鱼姬觉得自己在不断泄气。

结果武艺低微的辉夜姬却成为了摇光乐圣凌音的大弟子，金鱼姬才勉强做了中阶，成绩也是平平无奇，她曾经问过师傅的理由，师傅的答案就是一个结论：三百六十行，行行出状元。修仙这种事情，最忌强求，是需要天时地利人合的。

大个子成为掌门高阶弟子没多久就回了峡川，他说峡川不能没有他的守护，但会每月定期去蜀山学习技艺。镰鼬三兄弟说是因为掌门收的式神，全部都是妹子，就他一个汉子。金鱼姬噗嗤笑，挺好，这样他就不用时不时拿扇子敲她的头了。算是她不“天时地利人合”的修艺生活中的一点点慰藉吧。

如今，大个子的身影消失在碧波之中，但她知道，他一直在看着她，就像他一直注视着峡川的生灵。他会举起不小心落水的孩子，会驱逐对峡川不利的外域妖物，峡川的村民会为他建立祠堂，佑峡川之主护水土安宁。她去祠堂里面看到过大个子的神像，居然面带笑容，慈祥得很，真是骗人，那大个子冷冰冰的，说话都硬硬的。

“说不定峡川之主真的是个很温柔的人呢。”她的好朋友辉夜姬听了她的愤愤之词，得出如此结论。

他……不过冷冰冰大个子吧。

“鲶鱼爷爷，江豚奶奶我回来了。”金鱼姬潜入碧波之中急匆匆去看望她的亲友，可是到了熟悉的洞穴却被浇了一头冷水。鲶鱼爷爷的珊瑚房子没了，自然昔日金鱼姬发誓过的“雄心壮志”也消失了。

“呦，是金鱼姬啊。”海坊主拄着个大拐杖来到她面前，说话时候鱼须子一动一动的：“主说你一定会先来这里，叫我过来找你。峡川的所有老幼都集中去了清波门，你也快去吧。“

“为什么去清波门啊？”金鱼姬问道，又瞥见海坊主的拐杖断了半截：“海爷爷，你的拐杖怎么了！”

“让我一个一个替你回答。”海坊主咳嗽了两声，声音变得比昔日老迈虚浮，甚至带着了一丝疲惫：“因为清波门比较安全，最近峡川涌入了一批奇怪的教众，他们身上纹着蛇，整天砍伐抢掠，在水里铺了千机网，杀死了我们众多同胞，我这拐杖也是在救人时候被千机网弄断的。”

“居然敢这么对待大家！”金鱼姬感到一股热血涌进脑门，小拳头握紧，作为一个要征服世界的英雄，绝对要找这些家伙去算账！

“我就知道你会这么冲动！”海坊主敲金鱼姬脑门一棍，给她止止凉：“峡川之主骁勇善战，镇守峡川水土百年，都姑且不是这些来路不明家伙的对手。你要去，被千机网吞噬，连个鱼骨头都吐不出来。“

金鱼姬耷拉着小脑袋，想起潜入碧波之时的大意，原来峡川早已草木皆兵，碧波清溪，在慢慢被侵蚀，若不众志成城，他们的栖息的乐园很可能会失去。

“如果峡川不保…….”海坊主叹了一口气道：“千千万万的水族居民要沿长江另辟水土，那一片片水土应该是碧海归墟。到时候可能需要小金鱼的帮助，因为你们族，确切说是鲛人一族的分支，你们本该属于碧波大海。“

金鱼姬记得江豚奶奶给她讲的故事，说是鲛人的眼泪落下来会变成珍珠，但是英雄怎么能轻易流泪呢，金鱼姬才不会掉小珍珠。

****************************************************************************************************************************

魔界夜叉国，祭都王宫。

偏殿后花园引来一曲流觞，两侧排排种了各色垂杨柳花树，萤草非常乐意做后花园的小园丁，这里也是夜叉国小公主沐洇的小乐园。春日将过，一场大雨涨了半壕春池，也吹落了不少春花。沐洇此刻正蹦蹦跳跳到后花园，拾起一朵掉落的月季花，直接以浮术腾云上了后花园的假山。

“哎呀，今天又是不能出宫。”沐洇一片片撕下月季花的花瓣，捧起花瓣从假山上跳下，快步跑到房间，放进一个白釉广口瓶里，瓶子里面的花瓣都快要塞满了，这预示着她的禁闭惩罚要结束了，她可以继续回到蜀山了。

沐洇把新采集到的月季花瓣放在里面，扣上塞子，拿起瓶子晃荡几下，这样一来，瓶子里的花瓣会比方才更满一些。小姑娘脸笑成一朵花，把广口瓶放在架子上，数了又数，已经十个瓶子了，差不多已经达到爹爹给的要求了：每天从后花园采集一朵花，用花瓣将十个瓶子填满，就可以解除禁闭了，瓶口被龙溟下了咒，没法子朝里面多投几朵花。

沐洇兴冲冲哒哒离开房间，绕过后院，转到后殿南书房，每每到这边，沐洇总有些惧怕。因为魔翳常在朝下与龙溟在此议事，沐洇经常觉得这位威严，父亲也很敬重的爷爷不是那么喜欢自己。今天倒是很辛运，沐洇躲在一颗垂杨柳后发现魔翳前脚刚离开南书房，就开始默默数到十从杨柳后现身，大摇大摆准备去书房。还没走两步，就被一个大石头绊倒，重重摔在了青石板上。

“哎呦！”沐洇被一旁路过的侍女侍卫扶起来，揉着晕乎晃荡的小脑袋。绊她的大石头也哎呦哎呦叫唤，原来是来福，它什么时候窜的这么快了，方才青石板上分明空无一物的。

外面的动静惊动了屋内，南书房的门被打开，里面的是龙溟龙幽。沐洇恳求龙溟去瞧瞧她那些已经集齐的花瓣，龙溟还未发话倒是龙幽先意味深长笑着说：“恐怕洇儿这次还是要留在宫内一段时间了。”

“为什么？”沐洇不解，举着小手保证道：“我一定会听话的，不会闯祸的。”

“并非是洇儿不乖。”龙溟弯身将女儿抱起：“走，我们去个地方。”

“陛下，臣也去。”来福从壳里探出头，沐洇俯视瞧它，真的比之前爬的快了些。

“你去是要做什么？”龙幽摸着下巴不解道。

“我也想去瞻仰瞻仰太太太姥姥！”来福努力伸着脖子，沐洇觉得它脖子在挣就要两头重中间轻给挣断了。

来福从小是听太太太姥姥伏勒的传说长大，伏勒亦云游龙是夜叉地神，游灵盘阁，寒月断空，上古时期便与蚩尤氏来至神魔之井。只是伏勒虽为龟寿一族，却需以水为脉，夜叉与其他六国以水脉为界，神魔难绕伏勒的地网天罗。所以昔日六界水脉紊乱，夜叉国运也因此处于岌岌可危之际，还好蜀山相助，将水脉修复，谈及这一段又是一个很长的故事。

夜叉的江水是如墨洗过一般的黑，是神族赐予伏勒的永夜，它受到上古不死的诅咒，但是身躯灵魂却一辈子被束缚在永夜暗河。在魔界竭水之际，还是女娲后人以灵力开启了六界互通的水脉，拯救了魔界。

“说起来，我与你还是同源。”伏勒见过那位女娲后人，红彤彤的发丝，是灵力强大的象征，女孩眼睛澄澈如清泉，还是稚气未脱的明亮。

“为什么要这么讲？”女孩蹲在永夜暗河岸边问它。

“我本也是蟒神，因嗔贪念多被贬下凡间，比不得女娲娘娘厚爱众生。”伏勒说这话的时候，女孩都感觉到暗涌变得平静许多。

“不要因永生就活在过去轮回里。”女孩的眼神突然变得如平湖一般温柔：“你卫护魔界千年，所积公量并不比九重天的神明轻薄。”

女娲后人虽为上古神族后裔，却因神之傲慢陷入神力轮回，死后魂元归于圣灵珠。

每一代玄龟逝后都要归于伏勒，以得灵魂永栖。

****************************************************************************************************************************

金鱼姬的大姨，每日的爱好是织绡，织绡，织她的穿云流水绡。如今都火烧眉毛了，大姨还能从容不缓的一针一线的勾勒编织。

金鱼姬每日随着众多峡川子民沿着长江溯游巡逻，因她确实在蜀山修艺习得一身本领，那些喜欢抓耳挠腮冲她做鬼脸的猴妖，这几天也不得不服，耷拉着尾巴，眨巴着眼睛听她安排任务。

“等我赶走这些讨厌鬼，我要继续征服世界。”金鱼姬累了，躺在一个破木船上幻想，而且蜀山快到新一次考核季了，如果她征服了世界，成为万人景仰的大英雄，到时候师傅一定会把那个空余的高阶位置给她，大个子也不敢拿扇子敲她。想到这，她仿佛看到漫山遍野都开满了红彤彤的芙蓉花。

“轰隆！”水底突然传出乍响，力量巨大，船顶本来就因流水侵蚀变得松软易碎，这么一闹，船架子一轰而塌，噼里啪啦砸在金鱼姬身上，金鱼姬左躲右闪，总算借着缝隙里的一束光借机窜了出去，震耳欲聋的声音在山壁之中回荡，金鱼姬鱼鳃沉沉的，想吐一口气静静神，顿觉头晕目眩。

“原来这水是有毒。”她仅凭的意识告诉自己：“按照流速，这一片毒气很快就会蔓延到清波门，一定要回去告诉大家。”

“金鱼助阵。”金鱼姬吼着换出了金鱼，耳膜因毒气渗入而嗡嗡作响。金鱼出来吐着泡泡，将金鱼姬包裹其中，金鱼姬将大姨给她的织绡拿了出来蒙在口鼻处，也给了她的小金鱼一只。

“快带我回清波门。”金鱼姬抚摸着金鱼的鳞片：“辛苦你了。”

金鱼载着泡泡带着金鱼姬回清波门的路途，却发现碧波之下全是毒气，金鱼虽然可以承伤，但俄顷也被毒气侵入头晕目炫，甚至飞蛾扑火要撞向两侧山壁，被金鱼姬及时阻止。

“快！我们到水面上。”金鱼姬尽量驱使着金鱼摆动鱼尾，只管一个劲的往上冲就可。她屏住呼吸，发现雪白的织绡已经呈现出沉血般的暗红，如果织绡彻底变黑，那腮泡也会被黑气浸染，整个身体也会分崩离析。

她终于钻出了水面，可以呼吸一口新鲜的空气，金鱼一趔趄白肚皮要翻滚过来，又被金鱼姬扇舞敲打，恢复些许意识。金鱼姬学着之前鲤鱼精姐姐的泡泡盾给了金鱼，自己练起了师傅教授自己的吐纳之术，让大脑稍微清醒些沿着清波门方向溯游从之。

清波门在峡川中游附近，金鱼姬现在处于上游区，为了避免毒气散发过快，导致大家措手不及，金鱼姬先施以凌空之术，让泡泡慢慢浮在空中，这样她就能看到山下情况。

“大个子！”金鱼姬卯足了劲喊着：“快点封锁水路！快一点！”蜿蜒的峡川本是碧波青翠，可是从上游流淌着是墨色般的漆黑，甚至有一些模模糊糊黑点，散发着股股腥味，金鱼姬不敢想那些会是什么，只管铆足劲的吼着：“大个子！快点封锁水路！快一点啊！”

泡泡盾逐渐破裂，金鱼急促摆动着鱼尾，盾在逐渐下沉。金鱼姬只得尽快驱使着妖力赶紧往中游方向去。她看到清波门一带，有一条明显的分界线，一边草木青翠，清河流淌，另一边伏尸遍野，墨江浮动着腐气。那一具具浮动的尸体，也是昔日与她嬉闹的朋友啊，峡川是涌入了什么奇怪的坏东西，逼的大家落魄如此。

下沉途中看到她章鱼伯伯以触手卷走那些黑色的大水蛭，那些黑色的像游蛇一样恶心的东西，吸附在章鱼伯伯触手的吸盘上，虽然章鱼伯伯戴着大姨给他的织绡，但是怎敌的着毒气的侵袭，触手已经断了五六根了，但断触的意识犹存，还在坚持不懈的与敌人搏斗着，只是如飞蛾扑火，顷刻血脉喷张，触手被毒气消解的荡然无存。

金鱼姬感到热血冲上了脑门，一猛子扎进水里，泡泡盾遇见毒气，立马湮灭。金鱼姬运着四周碧波清流，一在努力战斗，二在帮着章鱼伯伯疗伤，因为章鱼再生能力很强，触手还会再长出来的。

“不要再费力了，小金鱼。”章鱼伯伯冲着金鱼姬沙哑吼道：“那些水蛭早已将毒素麻痹到了我的神经，剂量之大，我已经没有能力再长出新的触手了。”

金鱼姬的胳膊上披着灰绿色的黏液，眼睛里噙满泪水，手臂依旧不断挥舞战斗着，电光石火之间与敌军短兵相接了十几次，硬生生破了一个窟窿。敌军手里大多举着倒刺，沾上血肉直接会掳下一张皮，所幸金鱼姬巧妙躲过次次蛮力攻击。可是敌军明显训练有素，进退有度，组成一张天罗地网，逐渐往里缩，把金鱼姬和章鱼伯伯围得水泄不通。

“小金鱼，我帮你破开一个窟窿，你冲出去！”章鱼伯伯吼道：”快点！快趴在我的触手上！“

”我？我能行吗？“金鱼姬怔在原地，倒是被章鱼伯伯一把捞过来腾空而起。

”现在没那么多思考的时间！“金鱼姬感到四周波浪腾起，她不得不死死扣住章鱼伯伯的吸盘。

”是海坊主！他也来助我们了！小金鱼，一定能冲出去！“章鱼伯伯替她打着气。

”好！“金鱼姬目光凛然弓起了身子。

触手排排冲进这一坨黑漆漆的千机网里，金鱼姬在方刻喘息的机会攒了一股劲，将这密不透风的窗户纸破了一个小口，削尖了脑袋往里钻，终于透过来一片阳光，照的她浑身灿烂。

她好不容易从滔天巨浪里稳住身子，再一瞧，好家伙，追逐他的是一堆大泥鳅，还有一只大鲶鱼，组成天罗地网的是它的大须子，现在它正张着能吞下天圆地方的大嘴巴，呜呜抽水，这一抽也要把金鱼姬的丹田气海一并抽了去。

金鱼姬拼命逆着这雄涛波澜来到海坊主这边，如临大敌般稳住脚步，虽说节骨眼中正值紧急，但她在方才包围中却意外悟到了一丝真章。

武学道学，是一条漫长的路。这个道理，金鱼姬绝对被师傅唠叨过八百回，师傅说大杀四方的大多在传说里，虽然她自己就是个传说，尽管她不是大杀四方，而是大杀四方的人杀不死她，因为她有多个幻身。武学道学积累是个枯燥的积累过程，加上机缘巧合才能得到小小的斟破，而每上前半步，都好像翻过一重山。人的寿命有限，期望休息时间道法来延长余生，然而很多人一辈子也越不过那座山丘，却灯烛将近。辉夜姬对这道理的反思是她除了画龙首之玉，在翠竹林无事可干，于是几百年过去了，也熬成了个高阶。金鱼姬觉得有道理，因为她每日幻想自己守护世界的美梦就要耗费很长时间，如果她不成天做梦说不定功力会高一个台阶。

但是如果没有梦想，跟一条咸鱼有什么区别。

“你可不能这么讲。”子苓曾经劝过她：“你想想啊，你看大个子就是个水怪，也有鳍，所以……“

”所以他就是条咸鱼，守护不是梦想，我不是咸鱼！“

子苓…….

金鱼姬经常夜间去观星台上修习，哪怕再苦再累，看到蜀山的星星也会让积郁一扫而空。

她在练盾术，之前在山下因鱼类之间惺惺相惜，鲤鱼精也觉得她适合练盾术，教授了她泡泡之盾，虽然以金鱼姬的认知，盾跟征服真的是矛盾的。

如果这个盾练好了是不是能躲得过化鲸的攻击，但是阿离跟化鲸合作，总是攻击多次，唉，太难！

大个子居然某天夜里不睡觉半夜起来晃荡，正好瞥见她在练盾法。金鱼姬羞红了脸：“这不是防你的，我….还是很厉害的！“

此地无银三百两，说的什么跟什么呀。

他从来没取笑过她，但是她也不想一直仰望他，金鱼姬低着头，看着地上树影晃来晃去。

大个子走上来，悠然拿扇子拍了拍她的头：”很好！ 荒川之主最重要的不是名号，而是守护。“

她刚要抬头辩解，她要的就是驾驶巨船乘风破浪，要多飕然就有多飕然，才不要去守护呢。

而大个子的身影已经消失在浓夜里。

凌波偶尔也会见到她，抿嘴一笑，告诉她盾法不应该是简简单单防守，不是杀气腾腾对应的岿然不动，有时候是极幽微极平淡的，却又无所不在。凌波在五行术法之中本来就更精通水系，给金鱼姬点拨了一下，又告诉她就算是聪明绝顶过目不忘，也不是仓促间就能领悟。

需要积累还有契机，是的，跟师傅讲的差不多。

金鱼姬看到众多臭泥鳅纷纷拔剑自上而下，毒舌似得扑向章鱼伯伯面门。眼眶一湿，随后骤然向上窜起，往某个臭泥鳅光秃秃的脑袋上一点，攀上了鲶鱼的大须子。

她的轻功还好，在鲶鱼须的夹缝里窥得一丝缝隙，拼劲全身力气让自己前行着。

地震鲶在顶上一处风水宝地，吼着个震天响，看眼前黑风孽海，嗷嗷摇着尾巴。突然被两股劲力捅进了双眼逼得眼前一暗，本能驱使着它不住挣扎。

金鱼姬拼力保住平衡，匕首尖端竟开始塌陷，一寸一寸地被揉成了一团。但这只臭鲶鱼额角的筋也张牙舞爪露出行迹来，几欲破皮而出。而她也被地震鲶带着倒刺的须勾住过几次，小臂上多了许多深可见骨的血印子。

地震鲶呼啸几欲拨山撼海，金鱼姬觉得胸口被挤压透不过气来，逐渐虚浮，被甩出几丈远。大鲶鱼虽然双目已失，但是神经还留有感知，利须齐刷刷朝她命门冲来，对于她这样的小妖怪，杀死她犹如薄刃削蜡。

金鱼姬闭上眼睛，以为自己会碎成飞灰。删那又凭着仅存的意识，拼力睁开眼睛，发现什么东西挡在她面前，高高大大的，不就是大个子吗？

还有一道光，浮着凛凛的寒，是海国作，这是她第一次见到传说中的海国作，而大个子此时握紧了他的武器，像是握紧了自己的宿命一般。

有什么东西啪嗒啪嗒落在利剑上，金鱼姬借着寒光抬头一瞧，大个子穿的是上战场的战甲，她只有在很小的时候，目触过他在战场杀敌的威风凛凛。小时候她就听闻峡川之主征服川流入海，从此便有了超越他的理想，去征服广洋大海，是更无边的世界。

而此时的他浑身浴血，身上已是皮开肉绽。

“你受伤了。”金鱼姬急切回道：“你去休息吧，我能应付。”她急速瞅了一眼自己臂上的血印子，虽然用点痛，但也微不足道。

“我要终结这场战争。”大个子的声音中力十足。

是让她要见证吗，金鱼姬抬头望向天空，太阳已经快移到山头，她本来是想在上游那石头上呆一下午，偷得片刻，看一眼夕阳，如今变成奢侈的愿望。转瞬之间，她失去了好多亲人，逼她学书法的章鱼伯伯，生气时须子要翘天上去的海坊主。

“而你….”大个子顿了一下：“守护大家撤退。”

“什……什么？”金鱼姬以为自己听错了问题，她看到空中凝成的蛇形漩涡，给峡川笼上一层她并不喜欢的灰。

“即便吾能拖住相繇邪魔，也难挡海妖以及毒气入侵。峡川族人需傍水而生，所以我说撤退。”

殷红的血滴在海国作上，峡川之主回过头来，眸若寒刃，仍是一把未锈的宝刀。他望着金鱼姬，小姑娘眼睛睁得又大又圆，眼尾一小簇睫毛微微翘起，真是十分可爱。

“小矮子你一直想当峡川之主吗？”峡川之主微笑着，金鱼姬只想替他擦一擦那些未干的伤口：“心愿的达成就在此刻了。带着荒川的族人向东走，我随后会跟上你们。”

“不要！”金鱼姬的语气与其是在立誓不如说是在赌气：“峡川之主怎么能逃避呢！就算只剩一口气，也要战胜到最后。”

她的目光又一次迎上了大个子，大个子目光变得格外温柔：“看看我们的族人吧！别忘了峡川之主的真正职责，是守护峡川的子民。”

前方宛如黑云压城，山雨催楼。金鱼姬看着那股黑色的漩涡越来越越大，甚至触到水面，深紫色毒气毒气蔓延，击中了奄奄一息的地震鲶。

“难得呀，自不量力的家伙却有这等骨气。”那团黑气里的声音邪魅的很，整的金鱼姬此刻很想把它的嘴撕烂。

金鱼姬知道现在兵临城下，而大个子的对手应该是师傅师伯掌门们一直念叨的邪神相繇，蜀山尚且忌惮相繇草木皆兵，而这次相繇突袭的是峡川，她曾经听师傅与凌波姐姐讨论过，那个相繇臭大蛇想要的是什么晶石。

“你们的对手，理应是吾——峡川之主。”

这句话，像往常一样，让他安心。

“你只剩了一把海国作。”臭大蛇也不现身，在一坨黑雾里唧唧歪歪：“为了怕我的手下伤害你的子民，你不断抛出自己的武器，想拖延时间，但是到现在！”

黑雾里的声音震隆在四周山谷：“明明就是必败的战斗了，你还剩下什么？”

峡川之主此刻面对黑云咬牙支撑，说出了百年的信念：“峡川之主。吾挡下你们……孤身即可…..”

大个子随后望了一眼金鱼姬，金鱼姬知道那温柔的目光是拜托了的话语，她挥着泪转头奔跑：“大个子你真是个狡猾的家伙，我要去碧海归墟你要不回来……..不，你一定会回来！“

地震鲶中了不洁之力，一剑一刃伤不了它，相繇下令，敌军一拥而上。

峡川之主低着头久久站立着，俯视着曾守护的一切。

英雄是不会倒下的，金鱼姬从小听到的老故事一直是这么讲的，既然这么讲，那么，大个子，碧海归墟见。

金鱼姬拼命跑向峡川隐蔽的夹道耳室，里面是峡川的族人，密道中的峡川族人或紧张或焦躁，心神崩成弦。看到山门开了，却迎来一个矮个子的影子，没有主的高大令人安心。

金鱼姬缓缓开头道：“我先带领大家撤退，大…….峡川之主不久便会跟上，大家不用担心。“

”我就知道！“一只小虾弥奶声奶气吆喝：”我们峡川之主是最厉害的英雄，英雄才不会被打倒，我们先走！等着主哦！“

金鱼姬抹了一把额角的血污，没有多说一句话，便带着族人撤离，鲑鱼奶奶倒了，金鱼姬不声不响扶她起来，众族人也大概明白什么，也没有吵闹，训练有素跟着金鱼姬向前。

峡川族人刚想离开三峡，后面蓦然尾随而来一只地震鲶。金鱼姬立马又冲到尾处，首当其冲护住大家。

她战了这么久已经精疲力尽，地震鲶张开血盆大口，要将一切都吞噬殆尽。

对比大个子，像高墙一下挡住黑压压敌军的大个子，连带着大家平安逃离都做不到。我真是太弱了。

可是真想跟大个子再见一面，所以不能倒下，等他归来，我要将他守护的一切一并归还。

其后翻腾而起滔天巨浪，久居峡川见惯平静的峡川族人都缩作一团。

为什么会有这么大的浪？难道…….

地震鲶惧怕后面翻涌的巨浪，求生的本能驱使它往前冲，其蛮力能吹毛断发。金鱼姬左躲右闪还要顾及荒川族人，鱼与熊掌不可兼，到头来大可能两边都失。

“啪！”地震鲶似乎挨了一记闷锤，顿要倒地，金鱼姬大惊，以为这臭鲶鱼会压倒一众水族。却见大鲶鱼前面立了一道水屏，随后鲶鱼向后倒下，激起水花也被水屏吸了去。

“金鱼姬！金鱼姬！”一个小竹筒突然落了下来，里面钻出了一个水灵灵的小姑娘，她急匆匆飘过来一把搂住金鱼姬：“你没事！太好了！我以为再也见不到你了！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜”

辉夜姬的泪水涌进伤口里，刺麻麻的痛。长久的紧张感本让金鱼姬忘记疼痛的滋味。

空中有剑气啸过，凌音携玉笛现身于云雾之中。

“是蜀山道长！是蜀山道长来助峡川了！峡川有救了！”众族人提高了士气，开始欢呼起来。

凌音不言不语，敛眉浮于水波之上，地震鲶随着她的咒语默念扬成飞灰，它背后遮挡的是已成巨大漩涡的峡川。

金鱼姬瞪大眼睛，抛开辉夜姬，想窜进那一团漩涡中，却被结界挡住。

原来大个子是自己用生命画了这个结界，与敌军同归于尽，所以叫她带领大家撤退的，狡猾的大笨蛋。

远方残阳如血，灰紫色的邪气已经消失殆尽。众荒川族人似乎在一片落霞中看到屹立的荒川之主的残魂。

“金鱼姬！”辉夜姬率先感到不对劲想想去探一下，被凌音止住脚步。

荒川族人看到金鱼姬被一道金光包裹，起初还以为是夕阳映下的光芒，可渐渐光芒逐渐刺眼，待一切平静，结界前，伫立着一个陌生又熟悉的少女。

少女站在峡川，在等待一位涅槃浴血归来的大妖。

****************************************************************************************************************************

“你就不能占卜的快一点！”凌音回来找子苓发了好大一番脾气，子苓也觉得很内疚，她要是早两个时辰占卜出来就好了，这样峡川之主以及众多峡川子民也不会壮烈牺牲，无缘无故失去性命。

可是，若不是相繇邪气集聚峡川，她也不会很快得出结果，这一切只表明她的占卜实在太被动了，以后一分一秒都不得拖延。

若没有峡川之主的魂灵守护，蜀山这次不一定能与相繇打平。相繇得到一个晶石的灵力姑且就如此强大，现在峡川的灵力晶石也被夺去半个——还是茨木硬抢的，他估计又要打一个月的膏药。

蜀山也虽早已桑土绸缪，此时已近风兵草甲，众式神更是摩拳擦掌，守护他们最后的世外桃源。

之后，魔界伏勒略峡川，伏勒所经之处皆为永夜暗河，清水洗墨，生灵不栖。千机敌妖自然一击即溃，只是魂灵也入不了轮回，荒川之主至此烟消云散。

凌音建议金鱼姬先带领峡川族人暂居蜀山湍流都江堰一隅，以伏勒作为屏障，蜀山众圣化结界，可保安宁，待一切平息再回碧海归墟。

“我想之后带领大家重建峡川！”金鱼姬立在船舷上望着远方夕阳。

“也好！”凌音回道：“待你完成守护的梦想，金鱼姬，余下的那个高阶是你的。”

金鱼姬立在船舷上不言不语，一改往日聒噪。

“金鱼姬！”一旁的子苓也凑上来：“你水性这么好，又不乘风破浪征服世界，为什么还要驾着个船。”

“因为这样比较飕！”金鱼姬淡淡回道。

子苓……..

凌音…….

子苓近日也因峡川之事困顿，这段时间她尝试给魔法部那边寄信，却遭到了二十一世纪的拦截，像是统一了口风，一昧的像古装剧里的菩萨也学起了天机不可泄露的玄虚。夜间的她根本睡不着，索性载着飞天扫帚下山去，本来想去百鬼酒馆小酌一点，又转念一想喝酒误事，且心存愧疚，不太想面对众蜀山弟子，直接顺流而下，越过翠竹林，来到蜀山脚下。眼前是奔涌的流江水，两岸山壁光滑如镜，高耸直插云霄，即使是轻功上佳的高手也难以攀登这梯栈的石壁，而江水之下也有深不可测的迷踪机关，每十里湖中心设一长亭，都是中阶弟子来镇守。尘世有传蜀道之难，难于上青天，也不是徒托空言。

如今也是非常时期，所以镇守的弟子多问了她几个问题确保身份，又提醒道：“师姐，夜深要留心脚下，小心跌进水里，往常不要紧，只是如今是伏勒栖息在河底。水面如今是连个羽毛都浮不上来的。”

子苓望着湖面，是比夜空还要深的墨黑，月光倾泻的粼光也被湖面收敛。

“荧光闪烁”子苓不得不借助魔杖去看水面，好不容易找到一处略显平坦的祗（我的输入法居然没有这个字）地，却发现那边已经有人了，居然还是玉藻前。

她本想悄悄溜走的，可惜举了个大明灯在亮处，倒是先被瞧见的那个。

子苓从空中俯冲而下落在水中高地上，四面的水波平静了许多。见面总是聊几句废话，子苓才记起，上一次见玉藻前，还是那日带木辛上山，他正要离开去做什么。

她跟玉藻前在蜀山，都是既属于又不属于这里的存在。

“来的是什么人啊。”她听见湖底下传来阵阵苍老的声音。

“无事，是先前提及的蜀山来自异世界的姑娘。”玉藻前的目光投向江水。水面荡起了波澜，四周的空气似是凝固了一样，涤荡着时间的沧桑，回荡在四周山谷：“异世界的姑娘，我能问你一些问题吗？”

“这位是魔域暗河的伏勒神。”玉藻前解释道：“我猜她要问的我也感兴趣。”

“神？既然被九重天的那些贬到魔域，还是去掉这个名号吧。”伏勒回道，湖面泛起了涟漪，底部发出了咕噜咕噜的响声。子苓能感受到她的压抑愤怒，紧张得绷紧了弦。

“你的那个世界，还信仰神明吗？”伏勒问道。

“没有。”子苓果断回答：“那个世界不再相信神造万物，也不相信神明的福祉，不仅仅是人类，连我们这些有天赋的人也不信。”她答了个实话，伏勒所在的领域，万籁俱寂，风尘丧失流动的痕迹，让灵力不强的子苓倍感窒息，体内的气息像是被抽干一样，她不想拐弯抹角，只想快问快答结束这场对话。

“那你们这种带有灵力的人又是怎样的存在？” 波澜之上荡漾着伏勒的声音。

“这位大人。”子苓继续回道：“在我们那个时代，即便是我这样的，会是被视作邪恶的存在。是的，我们都要躲避普通人，我们书上言20世纪后为热兵器时代，或许也是时代让神魔烙下不会被记住的诅咒吧。”巫师是有天赋灵根的人，但会被归类为撒旦的派别，就像如今正与邪，神与魔类似的二元论，巫师毫无疑问是恶的一方。一是巫师的稀少，二是因为麻瓜的惧怕。

“原来是这样。”倒是玉藻前先回道：“这么说我们也会有消逝的一天，很好，有时候存在也是一种痛苦。”

子苓望着茫茫夜色，上面是迷蒙的星辰，千百年过去，星辰依然在既定的轨道上璀璨。桑田碧海，白云苍狗，消弭了很多，也总有一些不变的东西。

“千年过去，灵力稀少。”伏勒的声音刮着子苓的耳膜：“到时候万物沉淀，尘埃落定。”  
“是的。”子苓回道，声音明显变得有气无力：“我们巫师界有段话是尘归尘，土归土（ashes to ashes, dust to dust）但…….”紧接着她又深吸一口气定定神道：“但我认为，道归道，魔归魔，而我是我，神魔并不能决定我的命运。”说完了才反应过来，伏勒的存在让她缺氧了，她条件反射式说的明明是掌门夫人的经典名言，那位继承上古三神之力，却被神族抛弃，为天地以身苍生殉道的女娲后人。

“呵呵….”伏勒的笑声回荡在整个山谷，接着潜入了水底，子苓觉得身子晕晕沉沉，也无法去猜测伏勒这声音是赞同还是嘲笑。她只知道，伏勒潜入水底，她开始呼吸了一口新鲜的空气，让脑子清醒清醒。

“你方才说的观点。”玉藻前也望着夜空：“我们不谋而合，这么多年过去，我也在尝试战胜所谓的天命。“

子苓又一次扬起自己的魔杖，蓝荧闪烁凝成一只飞舞的蓝鸟：“我们会战胜天命的，到了在我们那个时代大家基本都不信天命这个东西。”她望着蓝鸟道：“这是渡鸦，是古时欧洲认为的魔物，类似于扫把星邪魔一样的东西，但是现在我也在蜀山做着我认为正确的事情。上天的诅咒，会有被打破，会忽视的一天。只是……”扑扇翅膀的蓝鸟渐渐消散：“我擅长的还是占卜，当时卦象为凶，本想改变这一次悲剧，还是晚了一步。”

“上次云外镜的事情也是你发现的。”玉藻前道：“那镜子储存着你未改变时空的记忆。”

“没错。”子苓低着头答应道：“我没有料到这一步，我也很怕有一天镜面倒回，这样我做的一切都付诸东流。”但是魔法部那边的联系未断，说明在另一个时空她是存在的，她的所做或许会有一个好的结果，还有那位莫名跑到这个世界的木辛，最后应该毫发无损的回去。

虽然云外镜的另一面被打碎，但是流光洞的晶石被相繇窃取，以此炼化不洁之力，除非击倒本体，否则无异于以卵击石。子苓跟玉藻前说起她的想法，上古神与这个世界的能量体息息相关，很难消弭，只是通过某种方法转化它们的力量——只是到了子苓那个时代可以转化，但是如今不能，想要打破六界约束的会受到诅咒，无论是他的伊若，还是小沐洇，还是中世纪被诬蔑为撒旦情人的女巫，都是没有顺势而为的诅咒。虽然到了子苓那个时代，神魔时代退却，但六界沉淀成更难以打破的界限。以上以上，是玉藻前跟伏勒熬夜粥得出的结论。只是伏勒一直认为天命不可违，玉藻前认为可以制天而为，这一组妖魔逐渐要打成辩论赛。

这一段话邪乎得很，听的子苓云里雾里，虽然她是个女巫，但是她也认为麻瓜的科学才是第一生产力，所以她自己也不相信什么命中注定，如果两个能量场相衡，无需讲什么天命。既然相繇还在查探散落在人界的晶石，那说明从目前来讲，蜀山与这邪神还不存在什么能量场悬殊，再说了还有一个开挂的自己。

所以下次一定要努力了，不要再拖延以至，恍惚间明白了掌门说的努力争取“宿命”的意义。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐一首歌曲：Lil'goldfish——Nao'ymt


	7. 七劫谣

黄沙漠南起，白日隐西隅。楼兰城的落日虽是边塞诗人笔下的壮阔名篇，但对于祖祖辈辈扎根于此的楼兰人早已司空见惯。丝绸之路的打通，楼兰王诅咒的消解，使得这河西走廊西部的重要驿站瞬间繁荣起来。黎明初照就熙熙攘攘的集市，现在已扬起了咚巴拉和起了夕阳的尾调，街上飘起了炭火的香味，是开启夜间乐章的前奏。街上的西域小姑娘阿依玛，裹着两团高原红，还在兴冲冲的卖着雪莲花以及一些小杂物，此时她的眼前出现了一对夫妻，看样貌是中原人，在朝一个摊商在问一些问题，那个蓝衣姑娘手上持着一个金盘，里面是一个不停转动的勺子，那个紫衣公子面容紧锁的望着城门口的客栈。

“哥哥姐姐，要买东西吗？”阿依玛跳着跑过去，打开了脖子上绑着的大木盒子，里面皆是一些新巧之物，整个胡杨根抠的茶壶，碗柜，还有皮制的玩偶，朴而不俗。两人转过身来，阿依玛不禁眼前一亮，好生好看，虽然楼兰来往中原异国人物居多，这般好看气质如此高华的还是头一次见。

阿依玛眼中所谓的“夫妻”，正是商人打扮的龙溟跟凌波。掌门之前赞赏过，子苓的占卜是越来越准了，只是峡川一事，让蜀山第一次领会到相繇邪神的力量，所以取得其他晶石更是迫在眉睫，更要倍加小心一面以免打草惊蛇，为蜀山，为苍生带来灾难。这一次，子苓占得灵力所在地是在楼兰，而且卦象显示不宜多人出行。

所以，只有他们两个人来此调查，反正这一块他们熟悉不过。只是这一次看似平静的楼兰却暗流涌动，司南在此地不仅失去了磁场成为一个奇怪的“玩具”，还有一位坚持要送溟波哈密瓜表达昔日感谢的瓜铺老板娘千叮咛万嘱咐，让打破诅咒天降甘霖的恩人不要再住城门口那家客栈，她说那家客栈很奇怪，里面虽说一直在入住宾客，但是每天早上她早早来摆摊占位，就没有见有人从客栈出来过，连客栈老板娘都没见到。

“而且我家那个进去去瞅几次，那老板娘也恍恍惚惚的，反正有点邪门。”老板娘一般说，还一边把哈密瓜往凌波怀里塞，搞得凌波哭笑不得。

阿依玛仰着头打开了木盒子，凌波瞧着里面物什制作精妙，可以带到山上给修习的师弟师妹解闷，接着目光被那匹皮制小黑马定住，它有几分像沐洇的小玩偶——那还是龙溟给女儿制作的，蓝本是他的幽驹马，沐洇两岁半随凌波来到蜀山，常常也会思念爹爹，龙溟便留了一个给沐洇做个念想。

凌波也有一些时日没有见到女儿了，小丫头一直呆在祭都王宫，想必也会感到寂寞思念娘亲吧。龙溟像是看穿了她的想法，说若是闯过了这一次难关，可以一家人来这里游玩，楼兰还有一些奇怪的走兽，长相奇特滑稽，沐洇看了一定很兴奋，阿依玛兴致冲冲插嘴介绍说那叫草泥马。

既然客栈有异常，两人必然首当其冲先回客栈调查，在楼兰王事件平息后，他们两人也来过楼兰几次，在那位客栈老板娘眼里，两位既是“恩人”也是熟客。长烟落日，再一次回到客栈，里面一切让溟波惊诧，布局焕然一新，再一问在低头算账的老板娘，不认识他们倒是其次，只是她的面貌竟然年轻焕发了近十岁。

而且凌波的司南自进了客栈以后，就不动如山，完全成了一个摆件。

客栈老板娘问他们要去哪？龙溟临时编了一个去古城的谎，老板娘听她们要去古城，跟五年前一模一样愣在原地。接着安排了一个房间，此时客栈又来了一个住宿的人，它背着一个背篓，里面是一些杂七杂八的物什，由于太过沉甸甸，导致不小心有物件掉落出来，他不慌不忙捡拾起来，是戏台子上用的面具。

“我要靠这些东西谋生。”那人瞧着溟波在望着他，自行解释道：“我在这楼兰城生活了一段时间，深深为这里所着迷，想在这边多生活一段时间。”

“先生是在此客栈租住一间屋子吗？”龙溟问道，他看见店小二对游士颇为熟稔，还麻利地为他特意换了一壶茶。他的衣着也干干净净，没有沾上风沙，应是离店也没有多久。

“正是，租住了靠里一间房间。白日会去唱个折子戏，有时候会雇一些当地的小孩子做演员，所以会需要这些东西。”男子说完便坐下，斟了一杯茶，小啜了一口。

这个人不知是存在在十年前，还是如今误闯入客栈的人，如果他误闯入客栈，又怎么会出行归来没有被集市上的人发觉。

杯底尚干，游士正抬手自己续杯，客栈又进来一对母女，女孩约莫十三四岁，一旁的长刘海遮住了半边脸，乌黑发髻上别着一朵山茶花，那母亲气质妩媚，身材修长，眼角纹路着愁苦与疲惫，她急匆匆去找老板娘要了一间上厢房，便不多说一句废话拉着小女孩往上走。

“娘，阿渔饿了，我能不能吃一点东西再过去。”女孩的声音很小，带着恳求，身子前倾着，想必也是认为拒绝的可能性更大。

“这位夫人，您的女儿饿了，让她过来吃一点东西吧。”那位游士喊道：“我替小姑娘点一碗粥。”

那个叫阿渔的女孩眼神亮了一下，带着恳求的目光望向母亲。

“去吧，注意一点儿，记得早回来。”母亲的话说完，女孩便哒哒哒跑了过来。扑面而来的是山茶花的芬芳，夹杂着椒香，这股香味熏的凌波眉间微蹙，她记得子苓跟山中一些师弟师妹喜欢去山下采集辛料，为烹饪所用，她还带来一种名叫辣椒的种子，说是在蜀山脚下播种，是最适合的，并教会了山下猫掌柜烹饪出一种叫“火锅”美食，深受众多弟子喜爱，谢沧行的弟子星熊经常烹制这些锅底，火锅已经成为蜀山食堂最受欢迎的饭菜。而这个名叫阿渔的女孩身上的椒香味，很像这些火锅辛料。

只是这些辛料，一般只会出现在蜀山山脚下才有，其他地方鲜少见到，这个女孩身上又是怎么沾上的呢？

凌波与龙溟对视了一眼，两人心照不宣的来到游士的桌旁。那名叫阿渔的小姑娘朝众人鞠了一躬，待抬起头来，半边刘海撇到一边去，另一半是张血肉模糊的脸，腐蚀掉的肌肉衬着女孩眼睛格外的大。惊得溟波眼神一凛，而那游士更是差点扔掉手中的茶杯。

“对不起，对不起！”女孩呜咽着，像做错了事一样，拼命拿头发护住自己的脸。

“你真笨，让你注意点你怎么不长记性！磨蹭什么，快回去！”女人吼道，小步跑过来想把女孩拽过来拉走，却被龙溟用扇子截住。

“她受了伤。”凌波注意到女孩手臂上的淤青，由于皮肤白皙，紫色的淤青纹路清晰刺目。女孩也咬着唇，偷偷向凌波作出求救的眼神。又看了一眼女人，满面惊恐。

“还不是笨手笨脚撞到了桌子角。快走。”女人漫不经心回了句，凌波却上前拉住了女孩的手，龙溟也转身礼貌回道：”这位夫人，既然您的女儿方才说她已经饿了，让她吃一些东西再去您的房间吧，您不是已经订好客房了吗？“女人斜睨了一下龙溟，又望了一眼凌波，自觉眼前也非凡人可惹，冷哼一声甩袖上楼。

凌波松开女孩的胳膊，指引她坐下，她的眼神躲躲闪闪宛如一只受惊的小鹿，低着头不敢看众人。凌波猜测她是不想让众人再看到她那副面容，在过去时光里，她不知道面临多少次惊诧的眼神，或许早习以为常，也或许敏感得不想面对。

客栈大门再次被打开，一阵凉风袭来，边陲荒漠就是这样，白日炎热，到了夜里就凉风窜骨。女孩只穿了一件单薄的纱衣，是山茶花一样的橘红色，裙摆因风起，山茶花也被吹落在地，女孩正要起身去捡，偏巧不巧，被来客看到未被发丝遮挡的半边脸，客栈里传来一声尖叫。

这一声尖叫倒把女孩吓得一哆嗦，瘫倒在地，战栗缩成一片小树叶。

“什么人啊，这么吓人！”伴随着银器碰撞的交响的清亮，来者是一个年轻女子，挽一云髻，浓眉大眼，腮凝新荔，身着盘金镶银丝的软缎丝绸曲裾，从打扮上来看是位阔小姐。随她来的小丫鬟，体量尚幼，梳了两个乌黑油亮的大辫子搭在肩上，在小姐身后打量着众人。

“对不起，对不起”那个叫阿渔的女孩颤抖着拿起山茶花便别过脸去，想爬起来，又不慎跌倒，还是凌波上去扶了她一把。那小姐白了一眼便躲到距离较远的桌子上，叫了小二点了一桌菜，但是醉翁之意不在酒，她的眼神一直往游士这边瞟，阿渔以为在看她，肩膀止不住在抖，眼神也躲躲闪闪，碗里的菜没有动过的痕迹。

女子很快吃完菜，又朝他们这桌白了一眼便上楼了。阿渔这才留神到这些热气都被蒸腾掉的饭菜，忙扒拉了几口道嘴里。

“小妹妹”游士先开了口缓和之前紧张兮兮的气氛：“方才对不住。我这里有个东西，或许可以帮助你。”游士从后面袋子里抽出一张面具，那是一张白色面具，没有多余的花样图案，唯一的点睛处是面具的口部是带微笑的弧度形状。

“希望你天天开心。”游士祝福她道。

龙溟俄顷回到楼上，因夜色已经入墨，再过两个时辰，她们就要出来探查。他先翻出了从老板娘那里讨来的楼兰地图，思忖着十年后楼兰变迁隐藏的线索，片晌，凌波回到房间，因为游士觉得可能女性之间有更多共同语言，去开启一些难以启齿的话题，在龙溟走后也很快离开桌前。客栈大厅只有凌波跟阿渔两个客人，凌波又替阿渔点了一些餐点。饥肠辘辘时分的热汤是开启心门的钥匙，更何况女孩还未及笄之年，阿渔自称来自张掖，她的母亲是张掖青楼的一名妓女，珠胎暗结却被情人背叛，阿渔从出生就是青楼的人了，青楼里的人也欺负她，经常被殴打。从阿渔的叙述来看，母亲视她为过去的耻辱。阿渔絮叨着，打碎碟子挨过的打，吓到顾客挨到的打，被老鸨骂过挨过的打，去瓦子里看戏挨过的打。但同为人母的凌波却敏感的捕捉到细节中矛盾之处，女人给阿渔买过她喜欢的金簪子，给阿渔买过绣着鸳鸯的小荷包，甚至买过抖蛐蛐。

饭毕，凌波送阿渔回房，轻叩房门并无应答，开门发现女人并不在，床铺整整齐齐，梳妆台留了一金钗步摇，盒子还是开着的。凌波叮嘱几句正要走，阿渔提醒她等一等，接着从墙角箱里掏出一张狐面面具，面具不大姑且只能遮住眉眼。“今天那位大哥，我是要谢谢他”阿渔道：“其实我也经常做这种面具，因为嘴部用面纱遮住，所以在阁内一直被当作一个怪物，经常有人强夺走我的面具瞧我的窘态来取乐。”完后将面具赠予凌波，当作是方才陪伴的感谢。

阿渔身上的气味一直牵动着凌波的神经，据她所知，这种辛料只有在蜀山附近才有，蜀山与张掖隔着崇山峻岭，如今 连成都府都凤毛麟角，更别说会贸易流通到楼兰。只是逍溶她们离开蜀山有一定时日了，去往萨曼需途径古人踏过的丝绸之路，而楼兰是去往萨曼必经的驿站，那个叫做阿渔的女孩很有可能遇见了逍溶跟蘅温。

龙溟双手交叉沉思，上一次，也就是此时楼兰时间线的十年后，她们在荒废的楼兰古城，打败了楼兰王的魂灵，突破了只能进不能出闭环结界，解决了困扰楼兰古城半年的干旱之灾。他记得客栈门口，有供奉楼兰王神龛，里面香烛袅袅，楼兰王此时还沉浸在自己万古流芳的旧梦里，没理由迁怒于楼兰人民，又是谁能把这时光停留在十年前。十年前子苓还没有来过蜀山，为什么那个女孩会散发出这种辛料的香气？

听凌波这么一讲，两人开始怀疑面具的端倪，只是翻来覆去查看了一番，应该就是一张普通的面具。

龙溟踱步到窗前，启牖而视，十年前楼兰的夜空繁星满天，天象星斗或许会告知一些时空四季的信息。

“居然，下雪了。”冷风钻入了房间，夹杂着雪花 “六月炎蒸，却突降飞雪。”

“哦？”凌波顿觉诧异来到窗前，雪花像扯碎了的棉花球飘到屋内，钻入了她的衣袖，冰冷了鼻尖。再看远处，千山暮雪，云淡月光寒。

据史料记载，楼兰鲜少降雪，更别说六月飞雪盈空。

起伏的沙丘在月光之下凝成灰白色的垄团，街道上寂寥无人，全然不似白日的热闹喧腾。楼下响起一阵驼铃，在吟唱着被遗忘的歌谣，一阵风似得钻入了画中，雪地上的驼印是它的音符。

“雪地里似乎有血迹。”龙溟率先发现异常，驼铃叮铃叮铃急促拉长，不再回味悠扬，像一把锯子，切断了夜晚的平静。两人直接从窗口越下，驼铃像是被剪断落在了地上，发出一声刺耳的叮铃截然而止，血迹也消失不见。

“奇怪，方才明明是有的。”凌波对着白绸一般的雪地喃喃道，因为白雪的映衬，鲜红分外刺眼，两人同时看到，应不会错。龙溟此时迅速拉住她道：“我们快点回客栈！”凌波抬眼，发现四周的房屋，搭的凉棚顷刻间消失，墨色苍穹映着无边无际的茫茫雪地，视线内只有后面这栋客栈。

两人急匆匆透过窗子回到房间，地图依旧平摊在桌上，里面的物品安然无恙。“ 我这就把大家叫醒”凌波正欲离开房间，突然发现龙溟还是没有放开她的手，他是要跟自己一起啊，凌波心头一暖。

“从阿渔姑娘那个房间开始吧。”阿渔的房间在走廊尽头，因为不知那位“母亲”是否在房间，两人同时锁定第一个目的地。

掌柜的早已经消失了，桌上的碗筷都没有收拾过的痕迹。

“等一下，这几个房间似乎都没有人居住。” 龙溟蓦然停住，四下望了望，掌柜的早已经消失了，桌上的碗筷都没有收拾过的痕迹：“如果我没猜错，这家客栈的客人我们已经都打过照面了。”

“如今是十年前本就蹊跷，是对来者的考验。说不定是一个幻境，唯有突破。”凌波倏地悟道其中曲折：“如果要找线索，要从那个叫阿渔的女孩着手。只有这样，才能救出师弟师妹他们。”她现在八成确定，师弟师妹也是步入了这个幻境而消失，只是那个叫阿渔的女孩是敌是友仍是未知。

龙溟敲开了那位母亲的门，开门的是阿渔，她穿了一件白纱睡衣，脸颊上还带着游士送给她的面具，只是大眼睛里写满惊恐，在另一半丹凤翘眼，笑脸面具的衬托下显得格外诡异。

开门发现是凌波，女孩顿时松了一口气：“进来吧。”嘴角弯成与面具一样的弧度。

“不必了。” 凌波回道：“你的母亲，她，回来了吗？”

“一直没有呢。”阿渔瞧见溟波互相对视了一眼，接着龙溟问道：”你是一直在房间里吗？“

”我中间出去了一会。“阿渔答道：”不知道你们有没有发现这个客栈只有我们几位住客，我等了片刻没有等到母亲回来，就想出去找她。结果下楼的时候，我遇见了那位送我面具的大哥，为了表示感谢，我跑回房间又拿出了面具送他。母亲也没有回来。”

“没有离开客栈找过她吗？” 龙溟继续问道

“没有，前台老板娘告诉我外面下雪了，而且她没有看见有人出去过。” 

“你有没有听见驼铃的响声？”凌波问了一句。女孩此时脸色煞白，手指在颤抖，笑脸面具滚滚滴下泪水：“那……那是父亲曾经有的驼铃啊，父亲的驼铃，驼铃在哪里呢？“

****************************************************************************************************************************

与此同时，蜀山派。

“为什么这几天火锅都没有味道！” 一名蜀山弟子啖了一口从铜锅里热气腾腾的豆腐，皱眉叹了一句。

“还不是子苓师姐带的辛料用完了，来我给你加点盐” 另一名弟子舀了一勺盐于锅内。

“不是拿去种了吗？怎么还没有。”

“还不是被逍溶师姐带走了不少，就将就一点。师姐有点重口味你也知道。”

子苓突然打了个喷嚏，此时她已吃过午餐去书阁找青行灯，在书柜之间左顾右盼，不灭青灯像幽灵一样无声无息幻化出现在子苓面前，吓得子苓咯噔一跳。

“过来做什么？”子苓抬头发现青行灯坐在书架顶上，青眸流转。

“当然是问相繇的晶石封印。”子苓嘿嘿一笑，接着道：“我近日占卜到了，还有一处灵气流动是在江南，我要邀你跟我一起去。”

“我一向不出远门的。”青行灯道：“为什么选我呢？”

“因为灯姑娘你博闻强识。”子苓自个都觉得这理由略牵强，明明是喜欢跟漂亮又厉害的小姐姐在一起才选的，又想了想正色道：“因为此地是在江南苏州，苏州多文士，也不知会诞生多少繁杂的奇闻，姑娘也知道我怎么着也算初来乍到的，文史诗赋一窍不通。取晶石难免会跟试举产生关系，这时候就要靠灯姑娘了。”

“你可以选书翁啊。”青行灯在剪不灭灯里的烛芯，漫不经心回道。

“哎呀，书翁涉猎虽多，但对奇闻野史，江湖轶闻不一定懂，不如灯姑娘你涉猎面广泛。何况，蜀山如今面临危机，姑娘应是知道的，也请姑娘献一份绵薄之力。”话毕，青行灯纤纤手一顿，接着道：“只有我们两人怕是不妥，那上古邪神之力是何等强大，我比你更清楚一些，万一遇见它，合你我二人之力怕不是它的对手。”

“那姑娘是答应了。”子苓兴奋开来：“放心，我还想邀另一个，就是妖刀姬，她之前是苏州王氏名家的一把利刃，有她在，不会有问题。“

”那你是打算什么时候走呢？“青行灯问道。

”等凌波师姐她们回来的吧，说不定会有一些线索，对了，西域地处偏远，也不知会发生什么蹊跷的事情与晶石有关，你这边可有些眉目？“子苓问道

”西域前段时间记载最多的是五年前的天灾大旱，这事大家都知晓，但是更早之前的却是有一遭，但或许也是我想多了，是十五年前的。” 桃花书架弹出一本书，翻页铺陈在子苓面前。

“这上面记载的是张掖……是河西走廊上的一个重要城市，那里的丹霞地貌很漂亮。”子苓努力辨认着这些结构复杂的字：“这上面记载着一个案件，是少女连环杀人案，哇，死者们死相及其凄惨，面目全非，被剜了眼球，眼球下半部分被划的血肉模糊，呃……..真恶心。“

”当时尉守以某处部落祭祀来查的，以为少女是某个’邪教’的棋子，可是，那名少女一直没有被找到。“青行灯补充起了一些细节

”那…..后来呢？“子苓提起了兴趣。

“后来啊….”青行灯袖一挥，从柜里抽出一套竹简：“后来有一些人，无意闯进少女生前居住的屋子，结果他们都消失了，原住民觉得那里晦气，就给拆掉了。”

“那少女没有家人吗？”

“死者就是她的家人。”

****************************************************************************************************************************  
“所以，你确定没有见到阿渔姑娘的母亲是吗？”龙溟交叉着双手低头深思，胡杨木桌上是一排排的驼铃，那些驼铃都在游士的背篓里。游士名叫方堂镜，原是明州人，之前就是明州城有名的口技表演者，后来去了长安，再后又来了西域。算是把大半个中原土地行了个遍。

“没有见过，当时想下去讨碗水喝，却发现碗筷没有收拾，掌柜的也不见踪影。我在那之后就回房间便歇下了。”游士回道。

“奇怪。”凌波思忖着明明她跟阿渔上楼之前，客栈楼下还是有人的。

“明州距西域路途遥远，先生怎么想过来楼兰？”凌波继续问道

“我来说，我来说。”那名服侍丽都的女子一直迫不及待结束这次群体审问：“他是先来长安的，因为在明州城这人就赫赫有名，是我父亲来江南经商与他有几分交情，邀他来的长安，后来他又随父亲的一支商队来的西域。”女子称来自长安辛家，辛家常贩卖丝绸贸易，女子是辛家最小的女儿辛筌嫘。

“那现在这些商队人员为什么在这座客栈中毫无踪迹？”龙溟问道。

“因为这家伙根本就没有到楼兰。”辛筌嫘冷哼一声，别过头去：“他不知道沉湎于那个城市里的奇闻逸事，就落队了。大家都回来了。“说着说着耳朵都沾了胭脂红，女子低头揉着衣角，细如蚊音：”所以我才来这里来……..来找他的……..“

“原来筌嫘小姐来此是来找我的。”像是巨石落入静湖，掀起了阵阵波涛。方堂镜颤抖着从座椅上站起，起身过猛又一次惊落阿渔头上的山茶花，山茶花飘飘落落正好落在凌波脚边，凌波见状，俯身便要去拾花。

“谢谢！”阿渔起了个趔趄，差点撞到了凌波身上。

“无事。”凌波将山茶花递与她，发现阿渔指甲里残留着木屑，再瞧她坐过的木凳，上面印着明显的指印，可见她心里一直紧紧挂着个石头。阿渔火急火燎朝凌波鞠了一个躬，匆匆忙忙坐回去。

“是…….是又怎么样！”筌嫘羞红着脸，感到自己身体轻飘飘的，再瞧阿渔睁着大眼睛一直望着她，心中又羞又气，叮理锒铛转过身，蹬蹬上楼去。

“这个我可以作证。”那丫鬟道：“小姐爱慕方先生良久，此次出行都是背着老爷来的，小姐先去的张掖，没找到先生又去的楼兰。”说罢，也跑了上去。

辛筌嫘推开卧室的门，狠狠关上，泪水止不住的流。她这是怎么了？为什么来到这里她时常感到轻飘飘的，方堂镜像不认识她一样，她本也像不认识他一样，她感觉自己像经历了千万个不断循环的夜，绵绵无绝期。还有阿渔，她惧怕那个女孩，每每看到她就像见到血一样。每一夜，每一夜都下着鹅毛大雪，飘飘然的游荡在天地，而她自己一直被困在这里。

今天夜里，她又听到了驼铃，又看见了雪中鲜红的血，又看到有人再次怀疑这件事情。而当她醒来，有一次会回到凉风夜，空中飘着雪花，黄沙之上浮着淡淡的银。她的记忆会再度清零，驼铃声会再度响起，她又要经历这一次折磨。她记得最初月寒映银雪的那个夜晚，她也是坐在附近一个沙丘上听着这阵驼铃声，她以为那是阵欣喜的驼铃，没想到会变成无休无止的噩梦。

“方堂镜，当初我是来找你的没错。”辛筌嫘瘫在桌前，努力支撑着自己沉甸甸的额头：“但此时此刻，每一夜记忆重现，我都想离开这个灵魂备受折磨的轮回，黎明到了我会在哪里？我不知道啊！每一天我都看见不同的人来来往往，不同的人。”

脑海意识逐渐模糊，驼铃声也变得断断续续，意识在两端声嘶力竭拉扯着拔河，撕裂般的痛苦也酸到眼角，她以为那股湿湿的是泪。可是手掌抚过眼角，却是一片猩红色。再一看墙壁，不知道什么时候多出了一张猴面具，它的眼睛是空洞洞的，是黑漆漆，没有尽头的深渊。

“小姐，你该喝药了。”小茵的声音响起，本可以是打破这一梦魇的熟悉，但是她的面颊早已成一团漆黑，她的眼睛也像墙壁上的猴面，是一片黑洞，深不见底的黑洞。

辛筌嫘死死扣住小茵的手腕，像抓在沧海中的一块浮木。“不对！”辛筌嫘想抽回手，却被小茵死死抓住，她的手腕什么时候这么瘦，硌得她痛，她记得小茵的手一直是细细的软软的，什么时候这般硬邦邦的。

“你不是小茵！小茵没有跟我来西域，是我一个人逃出来的，你是谁！”她握着的不是一个人的手，那么瘦，那么凉，没有温度，她握着的分明是一个白骨。

“因为我跟那个你惧怕的姑娘一样，都是被背叛的人啊。记忆都这么混乱了，还念着那个男人的好吗？”女声尖细刺耳，她的舌尖涌过阵阵苦涩，喉咙一甜，在那一刹那她突然意识到待醒来，又是一个无边无际的夜。

****************************************************************************************************************************

“房间里的面具居然不见了。”龙溟一打开房间门，就发现了桌上消失的面具：“而且又消失了两个人。”

“我们必须在天亮之前破除这个幻境。”凌波道：“我记得辛姑娘的表现不像是认识方先生，但是阿渔姑娘对她甚是惧怕。”

“我也是怀疑她。当时很可能理所然以为是它们第一次见面，但是这是十五年前，很多事情不是即时的第一次，很可能是很多事情交杂在一起的一个混乱的时空。”

“我们应去辛姑娘的房间查探一番，如何？”凌波问道，显然会赢得肯定的回答。

****************************************************************************************************************************

“我该怎么办？”少女蹲坐在房间的地上，发丝散乱，露出了一边红彤彤满面疮痍的脸，地板上摆放着是七张大面具，可以覆盖住脸面，一双双无底黑洞，直勾勾盯着她，似乎也要把她吸进去。它们的嘴角都有弧度，只是各不相同，怒笑嗔悲，人间七相，是年轻的她琢磨不透的东西：“已经四十九天了，我可以登往极乐，去找爹爹了吗？”

面具直勾勾盯着她，不言不语，少女头两侧的太阳穴一跳一跳的，似乎被什么魇住了身体，仅有的意识与其做着搏斗，突然间，少女像是明白了什么。猛然抓起了其中一张面具，念念有词道：“奇怪，我不是把你送给那位蓝衣姐姐了吗？你为什么还是会出现在这里？“

猴面似笑非笑，被挖空的双眼呈现黑色的弯月，嘴角也是挑衅的弧度，是对她冰冷的嘲笑。白矾面中是滴落的黄色藤蔓，蜿蜒缠绕，似乎也蔓延到她的面颊，侵入了她的太阳穴，少女的眼睛瞬间失去了光晕，将面具掷到地上，僵硬拿起桌上木盒捶碎了镜子，划着面具：“是你！是你！是你唆使我杀死父亲的对不对？你这个可恶的妖物！“

面具没有变化，依旧笑嘻嘻的被少女撕碎，房间四壁顷刻传来阵阵讥笑声，声声刺破耳膜。窗外风雪依旧，狂风呼啸，刮的窗棱子呜呜作响，门也磁啦啦做着伴奏，又转瞬被打开。风呜咽着，门外也渗进了什么，那是一张手，不是一双普通人的手，没有血色，没有肉，是细瘦的白骨，扒着门沿，撕拉撕拉划着神经，透着森森鬼气。

少女的眼睛失了焦。凭着仅有的直觉问了一句：“你是谁？”

“我跟你是一样的人。”来人的声音尖细鬼魅，让少女想起青烟里的驼铃：“不信你低头瞧瞧，我跟你都是没有影子的。”

少女慢慢转身望着床头的烛台，烛影在墙壁上摇曳，而没有映出她自个的轮廓：“影子，我的影子呢？”少女惊恐抬起脚，发现脚掌不小心踩中一块镜片，镜片已经插进肉里，却没有渗出刺目的血。

“因为你已经死了啊！你跟我一样，恨着背叛我们的男人。”女人讥笑着，慢慢靠近，她的眉眼细长，脸色苍白如纸，嘴角的胭脂红衬着本就干瘪的脸恐怖三分：“那个男人，女人，都是你杀的！你都忘了吗？忘了吗？”

“你要做什么？”少女畏惧的不断后退：“你说我杀了他们？”

“对啊，你杀了他们，我顺便助你一臂之力。七七四十九天已到，我该取掉你身上的东西了。”那妖物话罢，就伸出白骨爪直扑少女面门，少女眼前一黑，以为一切就此结束。

忽听叮咚的金属碰撞声，阿渔发间的山茶花又一次被震落在地。只见龙溟如腾龙跃风般使出十字妖槊横挡在阿渔面前，再一瞧，女妖的白骨爪已被砍断，化成腐朽的黑水，发出呲啦呲啦的声响。黑水没过山茶花，殷红的山茶花也慢慢褪掉殷红，变成纯白色。那女妖本想再挣扎一番，飞出排排毒针，却见凌波似流云飞仙，以凌云拨月一一挡住。接着扔出一玉葫芦，默念咒语，那女妖便凄厉喊了几声，接着魂魄被收入其中。

阿渔像失了魂一样，跪在墙角，掩面呜咽啜泣。

“是我杀死了大家。”阿渔边哭边回忆起了那些已经散落的碎片：“是我杀了父亲，因为他爱着那个女人，还有母亲的。”

“方公子，他……..不是你的父亲。”龙溟利落收起十字妖槊道：“确切讲，方公子是你的恩人，是你将此移情，又被晶石扰乱心智，先杀了你的母亲，尽管她自身也难保。然后又杀了一对有情燕，方公子与辛小姐私下定终身，后随辛家商队来河西走廊为你赎了身，你的母亲不舍你，不肯放，方公子便留在张掖，暂缓去楼兰计划。接着，你们在楼兰遇见辛小姐。”说罢，龙溟顿了片刻道：“嫉恨如火，以一厢情愿为引，烧出一场悲剧，以及这场轮回。“

这话像冰水一股脑浇在了阿渔头上，太凉了，让阿渔本来滚烫的记忆烧成了一把灰。“不是我杀的父亲，不是啊。”

”是楼兰晶石以及面灵气的灵力困住了你。“凌波俯身一一拾起散乱的面具，怒笑嗔痴的勾勒，是沉沦的人间百相。阿渔眼眸闪闪，那些都是父亲制作的，是他筹演的一幕幕动人故事。她是话剧里化蝶的女孩，她以为父亲也会随她一起，她一直一厢情愿的幻想着，直到辛筌嫘出现。那是个长期被娇惯了个小姐，把父亲造的面具撕个粉碎，也撕碎了阿渔的精神支柱。

可是那天晚上，那些本该碎裂的面具却出现在她的房间里，一张张倾述着她一点一滴的过往波动。

凌波将手抚上了她的额，她的手凉凉的，像清泉拂过，袖间是清芬焚香，是种安心的味道。

她仿佛回到了张掖的阁楼，是她从小生长的地方。对外面世界的感知，大多是窗外的黄沙北雁，是秋月长云，她从小就被使到杂役房，在阁楼里面临众人对自己的冷眼，五岁不小心打翻了一座烛台烧了半边脸，那时候年龄很小，具体的疼痛也忘个七七八八，只是记得在这之后少不了母亲的毒打。

母亲不允许她出阁楼，她说阁楼外都是吃人的妖怪。可是既然阁楼外都是吃人的妖怪，为什么还有那么多阁楼里的姑娘想着凑够银两赎了自己，离开阁楼。十三岁那年中秋夜，趁阁楼忙的开，阿渔趁机溜出去跑到瓦子里听戏，听戏台哼的那几出风丝雨片，烟波画船，更生生觉得这几年白活了。

戏台上那个时而唱青衣时而唱小生的那位就是方堂镜，他讲痴愁能讲出杜鹃啼血的凄哀，讲江湖能点亮十年灯的漂泊无依。方堂镜之所以能在茫茫人海中看到阿渔，或许是阁楼里的人强行拉她回去引起人头攒动，也或许是因为她被烧伤的脸太过骇人，大家都与她保持距离。阿渔本以为此时唱这出折子戏的狐面大仙看不见她，直到后来阁楼里见到方堂镜。他为了逗她开心，将狐面面具送给了她，还附带一朵山茶花，是淡粉色的。

“我送你一个面具吧！希望你天天开心。” 阿渔才知道，狐面大仙真的有灵性可以看见他，而方堂镜就是解决她忧愁的神仙。

也是一具狐面，峨眉轻扫，眉点朱砂，丹凤翘眼，少了狐面大仙的英气，多了几丝妩媚。

而为什么又送她山茶花？方堂镜没说，可楼阁里的姑娘们怎么会不懂花，她知道山茶花的传说，也是一个游士，云游到一处宝树，偶遇一奇女子，女子所碰之处皆生茶花，男子一心寻树无法与女子长厢厮守，后女子香消玉殒，她走后，村落里开满了山茶花。

暗香迭心芳暗许，她似是变成要报恩的若劫狐。

“我希望跟你一起走，我会让你开心的。”胧月当空，秋风吹着衣摆猎猎作响，阿渔从阁楼里逃了出来，求着方堂镜：“我可以做你的小助手，我不会劳烦你的。”方堂镜百般推辞，发现还是拗不过答应了。阿渔兴致冲冲踩着月影，回到阁楼收拾行装，连夜跟方堂镜出逃，第二天白日初升，母亲的尸体被发现，震惊了整个张掖城。

“我不是故意杀她的。”阿渔在路上不断对自己默念，她的山茶花不再是淡淡的粉，染了浓烈的红。“要不是她阻止我走，要不是她要撕毁我的面具，不过他不知道……..那就好了……..”阿渔望着方堂镜勾勒面具花纹的侧脸，偷偷笑了起来。

没想到，在楼兰，他是去找辛筌嫘，那个飞扬跋扈的长安城大小姐，她说阿渔面相丑陋，她说阿渔偷了她的金镯子，她说了太多，她也被方堂镜误会了太多。她逐渐没有那么多时间见方堂镜了，方堂镜也不怎么唱戏了，孤独的阿渔只能自己捧起这些面具，唱着方堂镜在戏台上的念白。而这些面具昔日差点被母亲抢走，如今又被辛筌嫘撕碎。

如果她没出现就好了，如果母亲那时候没出现就好了，如果……她看到方堂镜牵出了赤驹，它的脖子上绑着叮咚响的驼铃，驼铃叮叮咚咚幻化成她怦怦直跳的心，她听到驼铃断掉落地的声音，它目睹猩甜的嫣红。

她似乎看见她戴上了面具，咿咿呀呀吟完了一曲折子戏，她想揭下面具，却发现面具紧紧贴住了皮肤，她成了一记戏中人，活在了自己的折子戏里。

如今，她是不是终于可以谢幕了。

她感觉什么东西在离开自己的身体，像是轻飘飘没有着落的自己终于踏入了坚实的土地。待睁开双眼，发现蓝衣姐姐手里多出一个金光闪闪的东西。

”晶石取出来了，面灵气却与你融为了一体。也罢，血肉交融，灵魂交织。“说的阿渔听不明白。

”何不让她去蜀山修行。“龙溟建议道：“注灵的不何尝是你手里这些面具。若是她留在这里，又不知以后会不会有人会困顿在时间结界里。”

“也好。”凌波思忖着：“阿渔，跟我一起回去如何？”

“去哪里？”阿渔的瞳孔慢慢回复了光泽。

“去属于你的地方。”

****************************************************************************************************************************

当大漠东头刚泛出一点鱼肚白，阿依玛就起身在集市叫卖了，走的太急差点被绊了个趔趄。本以为是个大石头，正想踢踢它有多沉，那花石头倒是哎呦哎呦先叫了起来，原来是两个人，一男一女，着一身蓝衣道袍，生的倒是清秀，像是中原的书生，不过文雅人怎么会像个石头一样卧在大街上。

“我为什么会这么累。”那道姑身上还有一股刺鼻的味道，直熏得阿依玛想打喷嚏，却又见她弹跳起来：“天呢，这是子苓给我的辛料，怎么撒了这么多，浪费浪费！”

“没有关系的，我们不是还存留种子吗？”那男道士安慰她道：“再说了，这东西吃多了会上火，也不太好的。”那道姑开始愣了一下，接着脸刷的红了，看的一旁的阿依玛云里雾里。

“你们……果真在这里。”阿依玛突然听到熟悉的声音，回头一瞧是上个星期在街市上碰面的那两人。虽然见过的中原商不少，但是这么气质高华的就忍不住多瞅了几眼，脑海里留有印象。

凌波看见逍溶手里的辛料残渣，心中跟明镜一样。

“师姐怎么会来这里。”两人是当局者，还迷糊着呢。再瞧溟波一身红尘装扮，难不成他们在这里偷的什么浮生三日闲？

“来取晶石。“凌波不急不慢回道。

“蜀山真的没有关系吗？”两人一直挂念着师门，再一瞧一旁的阿渔，又凛得身子往后缩了缩，这个女孩他们怎么会不记得，简直就是挥之不去的梦魇。

“她是面灵气。”凌波解释道：“跟阿离一样，式神与人的意识已经重合在一起，面灵气本就有定格时间之力，加上晶石的灵力，所以很多人被困在了楼兰幻境，归根结底，一切是面灵气的精神世界。”

“小妹妹…….”蘅温弯下腰来对阿渔道：“我记得我梦里的你一直很胆怯，不要害怕，只有面对，才能破除这种心魔，虽然道阻且长啊。”

蘅温接着直起身来望着前方满满黄沙路，去往萨曼的路又何尝不道阻且长。

阿依玛撇撇嘴，不知道这些人在讲什么。楼兰经常有一些猎奇传说，什么楼兰王了，不过他的鬼魂已经被击毙了，还有一个让她感到略微惧怕的，是骨女的传说，这个传说还是听爷爷讲的，说是枯骨女是中原人，善画，与夫私定终身，后夫从军征，枯骨女望断秋水也没有等来她的夫君，她就只好自己去找，好不容易来到茫茫大漠，却发现丈夫在床榻上睡的正香，怀里还有另一个女人。

悲恨交织，枯骨女先杀死了她夫君的新欢，接着用画笔绘了一张新欢的人皮，数日之后，在床榻之上杀死了自己的夫君。爷爷时常吓她夜里不要乱跑，小心碰上披人皮的枯骨女，所以她都是天亮才出来晃荡的。

阿依玛捧着盒子抬脚正要走，又突然被叫住，回头一瞧是那位紫衣公子，紫衣公子旁边的蓝衣姑娘也在一旁抿着嘴笑，他们后面的那个小姑娘有一张清秀的脸，倒显得同岁的阿依玛倒显得黑黢黢的。

“需要什么吗？”阿依玛快步跑来，捧起了盒子，仰着脸问道。

“就那个黑色的皮马吧。”

待逍溶整理完散落的辛料，抬眼发现师姐已经离去了。虽然有点头晕脑胀，客栈里的很多事情都没有想明白，但是她与师兄的首要任务还是要前往萨曼。蘅温主动接过了逍溶的行李，逍溶笑靥如花，踮起脚尖往师兄脸上啄了一口，师兄从剑鞘内取出剑，两人御剑乘风离开楼兰。

只不过他们没有察觉，行李上已经偷偷被印上了紫黑色蛇的印记，正是青行灯在百鬼酒馆跟木辛他们谈及的衔尾蛇。

昔日Bucky去百鬼酒馆，不仅仅是去勘查，他将诅咒降临在百鬼酒馆后的一片椒林，本来这团邪气靠着修道之人自我修行会消失殆尽，但是逍溶带走了大部分辛料，又被楼兰骨女所在的邪气激化，能量大幅增强。骨女被派遣于此，不仅仅是调查晶石的线索也是在激活邪神印记，如果邪神之力离开中土，那一帮以卫护华夏苍生为止的道士又能奈其何？

野火烧不尽，春风吹又生而已。

以后陷入漫长轮回闭环或许不止止是被晶石强化心魔的面灵气。

****************************************************************************************************************************

“所以相繇的派了手下也在偷偷调查晶石的下落。”蜀山三清宫，太武捧着拂尘，以灵力驱使晶石回归璇光阵，看着晶石的邪气慢慢被玄光净化。

“是的，师伯。”凌波回道：“是弟子在面灵气禁断幻境中找到枯骨女的信物。“凌波将骨针递上前，上面毒气已被化净，但紫黑色的九头蛇印记醒目刺眼。

”也是多亏你们。“太武抚着苍髯道：“那相繇或许跟子苓一样大致猜个晶石的位置，却不知具体，所以派手下偷偷暗察，所幸被你们截住，否则后果不堪设想。”

“恰逢七七四十九夜，值灵气兴旺之际。”凌波回道：“七七之夜将至，灵气充盈，或许正是因为如此被子苓师妹察觉占卜到。”

”是啊，她也担心这件事，认为事态千钧一发，不能过多耽误。“太武道：”所以你一回来，我便派人告诉她了，让她携青行灯及妖刀姬去往苏州江南。“

”这一切是否尚妥。“凌波蹙眉，面色凝重：”掌门……是否一同前去呢？“

”去了两个首席，再多派遣怕是会打草惊蛇。比起这个，蜀山三界通衢，更是掌门所担心的。天下妖孽四起，蜀山不保，于六界众生也是灾难。我跟一些老骨头啊，也会一直留在蜀山，与其共存亡。“

”弟子也会留在蜀山，静候师命。“凌波的眸子里浮了层雾气，衬的双眼亮晶晶的。

凌波离开天枢宫，忽觉脚步略带虚浮，不由用手撑了撑额头，许是几日几夜未有合眼，加上御气过多，消耗了大量精气神。

龙溟在蜀山中心的莲花池附近转悠，本等着凌波回来。却嗅到随风而来的辛辣，只见星熊捧着一堆盘子现身在山门处。

“星熊，又去百鬼酒馆恰火锅了？”守门的弟子笑嘻嘻取笑他：“你的每一根毛都是火锅味。”

“哎呀，还择了一些花椒。”星熊也尝试嗅了嗅自己的胡须，结果被熏的直打喷嚏，惹得众弟子笑作一团。

“龙公子。”身后传来阿渔的声音，龙溟转身，发现她现在四周已经被方堂镜的面具环绕，发间的洁白山茶花煜煜生辉，他一时不清楚该唤阿渔姑娘还是面灵气。阿渔面带红晕，兴冲冲道：“铁笔长老居然收我做弟子，真是不可思议。本来师兄师姐告诉我蜀山选拔严苛，我本以为自己没有希望。“

”塞翁失马，焉知非福。“龙溟道：“只是你以后要与面灵气合二为一了。”

“是的，对比我之前的日子，这真的很好了。所以谢谢你们。”阿渔朝着龙溟狠狠鞠了一个躬，刘海差点甩在环绕的面具上。

龙溟又问道：“你可知凌音长老可在蜀山？”

“哦，师傅让我传达给您，凌音师叔去了峨眉，现在不在蜀山。”阿渔回道，接着她隐约觉得龙溟舒了一口气。

“面灵气！”远处传来呼叫她的声音，与阿离不一样，她选的是面灵气这个名字。阿离割舍不下过去的回忆，她想做一个崭新的自己。况且师傅也说，不是面灵气刻意选的她，冥冥之中，她也选择了面灵气。

阿渔刚走，凌波就来到莲花池，她的眸子雾蒙蒙的，添了几分潋滟的清丽。

“龙溟…….”凌波敛眉道：“我要留在蜀山……暂不能跟你一起回去。”

“我明白。” 龙溟替她捋了额前的落发。正好有个女弟子从旁抱着书看着这一幕，红着耳朵急匆匆跑走到莲花另一侧，悄悄探头以为没人看到她。

“你们要不要吃完饭再走。”星熊突然捧着盘子探出头，破坏了当前气氛，把那个小师妹鼓起腮帮子气跑了。星熊扬着盘子，把气氛搅成火锅味道：“师姐要不要去山下百鬼酒馆，我们新煲了锅底，你们还没吃吧。强烈推荐哦，玉藻前有时都带着沐洇一起去品尝这份美味啊。”

“你觉得呢？”凌波望着龙溟，哦，她们饭毕一定要再换件衣服。“尝试一些新鲜事物也不失为一个不错的选择。”

蜀山百鬼酒馆，芙蓉丛里一只丹顶鹤闲庭信步，梳理着白栩。远方的夕阳在山涧收敛了最后一丝余光，夜幕降临，点亮万家灯火，百鬼酒馆里觥筹交错，沸腾的热气蒸腾着大家的热情。

木辛着绿纱衣系个小围裙拎个大汤壶在桌碗间穿梭，她现在已经能背下常客钟爱的汤底和饭菜。比如谢沧行，酒吞和茨木，会点个红油火锅，大口喝酒大口吃肉；比如墙角的食发鬼，会点一堆紫菜和海带；比如那一大桌的蜀山弟子，会点红油蘸绿叶，菜叶上滴着浓浓的辣油，看着木辛都嗓子一紧。

叮铃铃——又是谁打开了酒馆的门碰到了铃铛，“来了来了——”木辛手忙脚乱放下了手里的菜盘，快步走向门口。咦？酒馆来了新的客人，而且还是颜值很高的一男一女。酒馆里的老面孔看见了他们，大多默契的停筷。

“师姐师姐，你们到这边来吧！”一个吃的满头是汗，满脸是痘的蜀山弟子朝着女子招手，他们的锅里是一滩红配绿。

“多谢诸位好意。”那个紫衣公子倒率先回话，木辛暗暗黑线，喂，他们不是叫你的啊，接着紫衣公子用眼神示意了一下桌角的两人位，又朝圆桌施礼道：“我们已经找到位置了。”

木辛忙小步跑过去，在桌上放着点餐的木牌子。一时半会语塞不知如何称呼两人，蜀山四周群山耸立，小村子基本与尘世隔绝，村子里多是修仙梦的百鬼及人，蜀山派的弟子，甚至他们的家眷，她已经认得个七七八八，只是这两位气质高华，想必也位高权重，木辛一时哑口无言怕称呼错。

“唉？是你们啊，简直是稀客。”伴随铃铛叮铃作响，猫掌柜也跑了过来，木辛暗喜救兵来临，自个去忙别的事情了。

“喂喂喂～～”有人在小声叫她，原来是坐在对面的缘结神，她脸蛋红扑扑的，示意木辛坐下：“跟我一起吃这一大锅吧，本来日和坊要跟我一起享用的，但是草谷长老又给她布置了任务。看番茄的，你也喜欢呢。”

木辛也觉得肚子开始咕咕叫了，于是拿了一双碗筷准备开始大快朵颐，正准备下肉，发现缘结神眼神迷离一直盯着对面的方向。

“哎呀，太好嗑了。”她感叹道，木辛瞧周围，也没瓜子啊，她在嗑什么？

“哎呀，不愧是子苓磕的神魂不舍的爱情，这缘分的红绳不需要我去寄，已经够紧了。”缘结神的感叹让木辛啃羊肉的筷子停住，原来对面就是龙溟跟凌波啊，她偷偷把眼神瞥向蜀山弟子们的大圆桌，果然那个地方有点火药味，想到这竟然有些好笑。

猫掌柜为他们上了鸳鸯锅底，一半是海鲜，一半是红油麻辣。缘结神说那个海鲜锅底一定是龙溟点的，因为他叫大海（木辛：……..），麻辣一定是凌波，因为蜀山人都爱吃辣。只是这辣锅汤底是超辣版，蜀山辣椒的祖师子苓曾尝试过，结果给辣成香肠嘴，逼着她两三天犹带琵琶半遮面。这个面容清丽的姐姐居然举止优雅，尝过一番，依然面不改色。

“呜呜呜呜——太！好！嗑！了！”缘结神光顾着感叹去了，大圆桌的蜀山弟子光记得点火药去了，反正一大桌子菜不吃也是浪费，木辛一个劲的往锅里下食物，又一个劲的捞。

“缘结神，别磕了！！”木辛伸出筷子敲缘结神的碗：“你怎么不嗑自己的啊！”  
“那可不行，我可以单身，但是我中意的爱情必须结婚嘻嘻嘻。”缘结神捂着嘴笑了起来，木辛看着她玫瑰花般的脸蛋，一脸黑线。

“缘结神，你要有合适的CP我一定嗑。”木辛笑眯眯道：“因为与你相处了这么久，我很喜欢你呢。”

“什么是CP？”

“………”

没想到龙溟会将海鲜汤打包，木辛继续一脸黑线，她本以为与神力抗衡的魔族八部之首的夜叉国王是高冷霸道总裁范，没想到会打包这个。看来龙溟真的不愧于他的名字，他真的很爱海。猫掌柜倒是很开心，因为龙溟是个大金主，蜀山大部分人都是穷个叮当响，比如谢沧行，都做长老了还到处欠帐；比如玉藻前，他愿意打个鼓唱个戏也不愿意多给点小费。

“玉藻前是那只九尾天狐吗？”木辛还记得初登蜀山空中紫气东来，九尾乍现的那一幕。

“是的，算是举世闻名的大妖，算是妖界之王也不为过，他之前经常来，带着沐洇——就是方才两位的女儿，后来沐洇前段时间被云外镜的镜像所伤回了夜叉，玉藻前也不怎么来了。”

“那他们经常点什么锅底呢？”

“沐洇那小姑娘经常点的是番茄，而玉藻前嘛，是炖了五个时辰的老母鸡汤”

木辛叒一次黑线，不愧是狐狸！

凌波跟龙溟饭毕，来至蜀山山脚寻裂缝回去——伏勒会寻得途径的，其实龙溟不选择锁妖塔回去很大一部分原因是因为凌音很有可能已经回来了。

缘结神选择偷偷跟着她们，木辛本来也想凑一个热闹，缘结神却拒绝她，因为他们要去伏勒所栖的山脚，木辛灵力低微，靠近伏勒大概率会缺氧。子苓上次跟伏勒讲几句话都差点晕厥，更别说还是个小姑娘的木辛，木辛听了也就作罢。

缘结神本躲在树丛后面偷看夜叉王跟王妃，突然背后被一只手拍到，吓了一跳，定睛一瞧，原来是玉藻前。

“结缘神，好久不见，您的业务都发展到这一片区了。”玉藻前回道。

“是缘结神啊，大狐狸！”缘结神叉腰回着那个拿扇子假装看风景的玉藻前：“我只是被缘分吸引到而已嘛，不过你来这里干嘛。”

“我近期每天都来这里找那个伏勒神聊聊天。”玉藻道：“不过现在看来是要等一等了。”

“大狐狸。”缘结神敛眉喃道：“我听子苓说天下又要大乱了是真的吗？”

“天下何时安定过。”玉藻前淡淡回道。

他说的没错，缘结神怎么个也是出身九重天，只是现在神人两界，她的灵力是来源为连理的恋人心愿，若乱世来临，到时候连生存都是个问题，她愈发会成为一个神力低微的神明。

到时候也不知道他怎么办，那个在西南的臭弟弟还一心想来蜀山找酒吞还有大狐狸呢。而蜀山本身就在存亡之秋…….不过她为什么要担心那个臭弟弟。

“你的手上也有那个印记啊。”玉藻前盯住了缘结神的手，他的诧异也打破缘结神的沉思：“正好我前段时间手上也莫名其妙多了这么一个印记。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐一首歌（我发文难道是为了推歌）：心生七面，善恶难辨——花泽香菜。这首歌是阴阳师官方同人歌比赛第一名，所以让面灵气CV香菜来唱了，我个人觉得日文重新填词版的更好听啦


	8. 游园惊梦

“我们来此是有备而来，不是去听小曲的。”妖刀姬强行把子苓从戏台子那儿拉走，子苓嘴里还哼着昆曲：“良辰美景奈何天——锦屏忒窥的见这韶光贱——“

”这不是苏州话，更不是昆曲。“妖刀姬冷冰冰回道，她是长期作为苏州世家的利刃，方言这块还是比较精通的，毕竟耳熏目染。

“也是也是。”子苓立马端正态度，她这次出来是为了查清一些原由的。但是晶石充沛的灵气显示就是山塘街这一带，这一条黑瓦白墙，小桥流水的街道。不变的是百年熙攘，桥下的夜灯蓬船哼着琵琶昆曲折子戏，子苓听不懂苏州话，也就哼哼唧唧，唧唧哼哼，吟出了个穿越了的汤显祖的《牡丹亭》。

“你哼的这一出折子戏听着陌生的很。”子苓举着一座青灯，内里烛芯袅袅，飘着清冷的话。

“是几百年后的一出著名的戏，叫《牡丹亭》，当时我是在网师园听的这一出，那附近也有个昆曲戏台子，但算到如今，那园子应还未建。” 

“哦，那一出戏唱的是什么？” 青行灯永远对未知的故事感兴趣。

“是你喜欢的美梦一场空的戏。”子苓看到旁边游人惊讶瞧她对青灯说话，尴尬地偏头装作与妖刀讲话，结果热脸贴了个冷冰刃：“就是讲啊，有一个千金小姐，大门不出二门不迈的，天生丽质又多愁善感，成天听什么经纶文章，连听个诗经直抒胸臆都新鲜，结果情不知所起，去个后花园做了一个春梦，又犯了相思病再做了游魂，不过好歹最后结局圆满，与那书生柳梦梅有情人终成眷属。我其实听的不多，就只会《游园》《惊梦》里的一点点词。”

子苓再次望向妖刀，妖刀脸不知是被烛光映的，倒把子苓吓了一跳，她脸青蹙着眉头，仿佛不能理解，居然听个诗，做场梦就能得病？还病故了？

青行灯烛芯乍灭，化作一只荧光青蝶，飞舞在夜空之中，蝶翼翩翩，银粉泄落，引得不少扎羊角辫的小女孩好奇，纷纷过来捕捉天上掉落的银子。

“不准碰！不准碰！接了手里长毛毛虫！”妇人横眉怒目，呵斥着一群撒了欢的孩子。

子苓跟妖刀知道，她是去瞧瞧，这一条街可由什么线索，或者能不能看到什么灵气充沛的地方。

“你～有没有来过这里？”子苓问。

妖刀的背后背着一把闪着冽光的长刀，整的一整条街的人都对他们侧目而视，又默契给他们让一条路。她·似乎眼神东躲西闪。有些卖糕点的，卖绸缎的胆子肥点凑到她跟前，妖刀都给触电似得往后缩，不像子苓，眨眼功夫，就把盘缠全花光了，买了一堆甜点花衣服，还顺手想跟妖刀买一套，结果妖刀触电似得弹到屋顶上。

她真的对这种烟火气的聚集场所很排斥。

“没有。”妖刀音如冷泉：“我的记忆大多是黑漆漆的仓库，和殷红的血。”

子苓也随着妖刀爬上了屋顶，屋顶上正好可以看见浸月小桥两岸的灯火，也能捕捉到青行灯朦胧的光点。

底下琵琶声急如一声裂帛，东船西舫也随器乐声终淡出桥心，万家灯火渐稀。

“你是剑灵吗？”子苓吮着早已冰凉的藕粉，问妖刀。

“不是。”妖刀冷冷回道：“早年我也是个普通人，在捡到这把刀之前。”

这话听着子苓一股好奇心油然而生，差点噎住，正预备打破沙锅问到底。月下迢迢银汉，一只青蝶落在屋顶，摇身一变，是青眸荧荧，裙裾飘袂的青行灯。

“你怎么去了那么久！”子苓从后面布袋里掏出一碟唇脂：“给你买的，听我的，你擦红色的更好看。”

青行灯伸出削葱指接住扔来的唇脂盒，不慌不忙道：“我去四周探查一番，方才听你唱了几段戏，说不定应了戏文里讲的，真的会有巧合出现。”她打开唇脂，搽了一抹涂在唇上，借着月光，子苓瞧了眉头都要扭成一条波浪去了，她本来是青色唇彩，又添了红，紫的跟中了毒一样。

子苓忙劝青行灯卸掉重来，再一弄，嗯，美了许多～

“你方才说的那出折子戏，一处美苑却变成断井残垣。我还真找得这么一处所在。前一刻还是处夏日园庭后，转瞬就成了一处断井残垣。但是呢……”青行灯将司南捧了出来：“司南却没有变化。”

“那我们去那里探查吧。”妖刀提议要走。

“毋需着急。”青行灯道：“那是一家别院，也是我们今晚要投宿的地方。”

“明月楼？”子苓望向灯影减弱簇簇楼台处的一摇光所在。谁家今夜扁舟子，何处相思明月楼，明月楼是临江不错，不过不是用来夜夕起相思的，倒是个走消息的好去处。

子苓拿出两个沥泉手镯递与青行灯：“明月楼那个地方不比这里，里面卧虎藏龙的多了，为免万一，隐藏妖气为好。”

青行灯接过手镯道：“你也不必太过担心，我与妖刀都是从人蜕变为的妖，妖气不比先天为妖的重，就算是得道高人，也不会轻易察觉的。”不过也顾及着万分之一，两人还是戴上了手镯。

**Author's Note:**

> Character会随着剧情推进慢慢加，慢慢加料进行乱炖～


End file.
